Lay of the Worlds
by RockBane
Summary: Before being Net Savers, Lan and Chaud were Digidestine. Follow them as they save the Real World, the Net, and the Digital World. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I remember my first time entering the Digital World. I still remember the stone statues that lined the hall I walked through. I also remember the statue that I found in that hall. The statue looked like a kid crossed with a lion. There was a scar over the statue's right eye. The left ear was pieced with what looked to be a small fang. The statue had a simple vest and pants combo. I still don't know just why, but I reached out and touched the tall statue. I don't really know what happen, but the next time I woke, I was staring at the sky …

(-------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

Groaning, he gets up and looks around. He didn't know just how he got here, but he slowly sat up. He then looks at his hands and just stares at his dark brown skin. He then begins to look at just what he's wearing. He had a tan vest on and a pair of light brown pants. He finds that his not wearing any shoes or that he needs them. The he finds a tail curled by his side.

He then groans again and gets up. He's taller then he once was and feels his ears and does find his left ear has an earring. He just couldn't understand. _'How did this happen? I'm just eight years old! My parents are going to be worried sick! What did I do wrong? Hey! Is that an apple tree? Hope it is, cause I'm starved! This thinking is really hard work!'_

He walks over to where the tree is and then begins to climb up into the branches. Soon he's feasting on the apples that grew on the tree. He think notices that a plant was walking around. He then blinks and rechecks to see if he's not imaging things. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at an apple that he was eating. Then he dropped the apple on the walking plant.

The apple hit the target on the head. "Ow!" The plant says. Then the plant looks up at him and he finds himself staring into some eyes. _'Plant's don't have eyes.'_ Are his thoughts as he continues to stare into the plant's eyes. "Who are you? And why are you dropping fruit on innocent bystanders?" The plant asks. He says innocently, "I'm Lan and I didn't know plants can walk and talk!" The plant just sighs and says, "I'm a Floramon! Now where are you headed?"

He drops to the ground and lands on his feet. He thinks about it and then answers cheerfully, "No clue!" Floramon looks at him really hard and then just sighs. Then the Floramon just says, "Might as well come with me to Star Flower Village. I'm sure Buck the village leader will know what to do with you. I'm Jill, now lets go." Jill the Floramon then begins to walk towards the place he landed. He just shrugs and follows Jill to this village.

It took a good hour, but he asked Jill many questions. Jill tried to be calm as she answers his questions, but after twenty-three minutes she finally just stops and turns to him. Then yells, "Is it so much to ask if you'd just be quiet! You could easily attract some really bad Digimon to where we are and then we'd be in trouble! So from here on in, no talking, asking questions, humming, or singing!" He just nods his head at this and soon they continue on in silence.

They soon enter a place where there are many bug and plant creatures walking around. He just stares as he follows Jill through the village. Most of the buildings are made out of surrounding trees. They soon walk towards this huge tree with black bark and yellow, white, and red leaves growing on the branches. "This is the Tree of Night. It's one of the rare types of trees; it only flowers every five years. It takes three years for the tree to bare fruit. Then this fruit is used for really strong healing potions. This tree is over a thousand and five hundred fifty-seven years old. It's only grows seeds every hundred years. The seeds take a good hundred and fifty years to become seedlings. This tree has a life span of three thousand years." Jill informs him as they walk up to the great tree. He just looks at the tree in awe, even if he didn't understand everything that Jill told him.

They soon enter into this wooden box and he watches as Jill pulls a vine. Then they begin to rise up into the air. He continues to look out the door as they climb into the air. He just grins at the sights before him. He watches as the beings walking around in time become smaller and smaller. Then he begins to look around at the tops of the trees. Then he just stares at the black bark.

After thirty minutes of riding in the box, he's getting bored and then asks, "So, what's Buck like?" Jill just signs and as luck would have it. They reach the right branch and Jill then leads the way out of the wooden box. Jill still hasn't answered his question, but he doesn't mind. He was looking at the really big leaves that were growing on the other branches that were connected to the one they were walking on.

They then reach a building after a good five-minute walk. He just grins as he walks pass some red insects. They just turn and watch as they pass by, and then as he watches, they flap their wings and take off. They remind him of pictures of dragonflies. They soon stop at the door and he watches as Jill knocks on the door.

The door opens and an odd-looking robot bug. "Hey Shocker! I found a joker an hour away from the village. Is Buck free?" Jill asks the robotic bug. "Yip. Come on in! Nice to see you again Jill." Shocker opens the door wider and they walk into the building. He looks around and continues to follow Jill. He hears the door close and then turns to watch as Shocker opens the door to his right and walks into it, closing the door behind him.

Then he turns and catches up to Jill. They walk up a case of stairs and then into a hallway with pictures of different kinds of creatures. He's in awe of the different beings that were portrayed. There looks to be dragons, angels, and even devils.

He then turns to watch as Jill knocks on the door and then as an odd looking bird opens the door. "Aaaa, nice to see you again Jill. What brings you here today?" The bird asks as the door opens more. "I found this guy." Jill points to him. "He doesn't seem to be around here and I don't know what kind of Digimon he is, so I was hoping that you might know." Jill tells the bird. The bird then looks at him and then motions them into the room. He then enters the room and the door closes the door after he walks into the room.

"Thanks again, Buck." Jill says as she sits down. He looks at Buck more closely. The bird had this bush growing up of his back. Buck has a crown on his head and a bow tie. He takes a seat on a chair and watches as Buck begins to look at the books lining the one wall.

He hears Buck mutter to himself as Buck reads the back of the books. He waits and wonders when he'll wake up. He's come to the conclusion that this was all a dream and that soon, his going to wake up to find himself in his room.

Soon Buck seems to find the book he was looking for and takes it off the shelf. Buck then walks to the deck and lays the book onto the desk. He watches as Buck flips through the book and then come to a picture that looks like the statue that he touched.

"So, you're a Kovumon, a vaccine type, and a rookie level. According to this book, your attacks are Beast Fist and Desert Claw." Buck reads the words that are in the book.

He thinks about this and asks, "Ok, so now where do I go?" He could see that this catch Buck off guard. He shuts the book and thinks about it. Then at last, Buck says, "There is a great and wise Digimon. I do not his name but this Digimon is a Majiramon. He lives on an island called Union Gate. You must go east to the Storm Coast. Then sail across the Hail Ocean to Union Gate. I'll give you a map, come back tomorrow morning. I'll have a pack of things to help you on your way." They then stand up and Buck says, "Thanks for coming here, Jill. Could you bring him back here tomorrow?" Jill just sighs and nods. "I hope you can also speak of some … odd rumors that have reached me to this Majiramon as well. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I don't think I have your name?" Buck says. "I'm Lan. And thanks for your help." He says to Buck.

They soon are out the door and he follows Jill. After they make it to the wooden elevator he then finally asks Jill, "So, where do you live?" Jill just sighs a long-suffering sigh.

(-------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

He woke up and just stares into great green eyes. Then he feels something on his chest. He picks it up and hears someone giggle. He then finds himself holding a white creature with purple markings. He just sighs and the creature in his arms just giggle even harder.

"Hi! I'm Jinx! What's your name?" He hears the white creature say. "I'm Chaud." Was all he says. He lets go of Jinx when Jinx's ears grow. He blinks owlishly as Jinx floats around in the air. "Want to play?" Jinx asks. He just sighs and then begins to take a look at himself.

He's skin was dark red and he has a black spiral tribal tattoo on his right arm. He then takes note of the simple fact that he's wearing a black vest and baggy blue pants. He's not wearing any shoes and he finds that his ears are on the top of his head. He wonders just what he looks like.

He then begins to come up with a plan. He was a genius after all, so he should be able to figure out just what to do. He could easily hear Jinx yammer on and on about this, that, and another thing. He just tones the little guy out as he stares around the cool, wet, and dark room.

Deciding that it's a good idea to go exploring, he then heads to the doorway and, after taking one finally look around; he walks out of the room. He hears Jinx says, "Hey! Wait up!" He doesn't look back to see if Jinx is following him. For the moment, he didn't really care.

He walks for a good two hours through the underground passages. He decided against walking out in the open. He does wonder just why Jinx was still following him. He then stops and turns his head to look at the floating creature. "Why are you following me?" He asks the little guy. Jinx then cheerfully says, "Cause your interesting!" He just stares and wonders if there was a being as cheerful about everything as Jinx is. For all giving the poor creature a cold shoulder, the cute creature seemed happy to follow him around.

He then continues on his way. He then finds a sign that he decided meant bathrooms. He goes into the room and finds a broken mirror. The being in the mirror doesn't look too human. He had a short muzzle and his hair is dark green. He hair is spiked and was short. His ears move when he focusing different directions. He looks kind of like a kangroo. He's digigrade, he walks around on his toes, and he has a tail.

He turns away from the mirror and then heads out of the room. He was getting hungry, but he ignores it and continues to look for answers. He suddenly wonders if this was all just a dream. A small part of him really hopes so. He didn't know just what to think if this was all real. He wasn't even human and he was lost on an alien world without a way back.

He tries his hardest to shake such thoughts out of his head. He'll find the answers he needs, then he'll think about the best way to get back. He just wonders at kind of world he found himself stuck on, though. He also wonders if he's the only human here …

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He just sighs as he finishes eating. It seems that Jill knew that he was a big eater, but he also noticed that Jill, herself, had eaten bout the same amount. He wonders if it was all because he was a Digimon right now. He learnt that's what these beings are, Digimon. It stands for Digital Monsters. He didn't know just what to make of this. He knows about NetNavis and some of that stuff from his day, but he's never heard of Digimon. He wonders if his dad has ever heard of them too.

He just sighs and looks out the window. It was getting dark out and he was getting tired. He begins to think about his parents. He then begins to get sad, for he hasn't woken up yet. He was beginning to wonder if this was even a dream. He didn't know just how his mom would react when she finds him gone. He also wonders if Maylu, his best friend, will react to the news.

He shakes himself awake and asks, "Where's my room?" Jill leads him to the room that he'll be using. He then closes the door and heads to the bed and moves the sheets up so he can slide in under them. He closes his eyes and is soon on his way to dreamland.

(-------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

He was getting more tired by the minute. He really did try to stay awake, but his eyes closed on their own accord. He had a set himself up in a corner; he had mostly just sat there thinking. He drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

He didn't really know how much time had pass as he slept, but he was wakening to hearing Jinx yell out, "It's time! It's time Chaud! Wakie Wakie!" His eyes snap open and he watches as Jinx floats around. "Time for what?" He asks as he gets up slowly. He's back smarts and he's now really, really hungry.

"Time to raid the mess hall, that's what!" Jinx says cheerfully. He blinks at that and then asks slowly, "Mess hall?" Jinx just grins and giggles as he answers, "The meanies are busy doing stuff, so much so that they don't set guards around the mess hall! We can sneak in and eat as much as we want!" He just stares at Jinx, for this meant that there were other creatures around here. He pauses and thinks about something. "What do you mean by meanies?" He asks slowly. Jinx's face falls, answering, "They don't like other Digimon. They like to beat them up and do other mean stuff to them." He just sighs, and decides to take Jinx at his word on this on.

He then follows Jinx to this mess hall. As they walk he thinks about that word, Digimon. He's never heard of a Digimon or has any clue what a Digimon was. He's stomach then growls to remind him that he's starving. He just sighs as Jinx giggles at hearing his stomach growl.

They soon head onto the street and then they crept towards this building. He the takes a look into window and finds a green skinned creature napping at one of the tables. He's strongly reminded of a punk from just looking at this creature. Then he turns and finds a door. He opens it slowly and carefully. He didn't want to startle that green creature awake.

He then moves as softly as he could into the building. He then closes the door softly behind him. He plans on filling his stomach. He just hopes that there are fresh fruits and vegetables in there.

(-------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He looks around at the odd looking cows that were being herded out of the village. "What are they?" He asks Jill. Jill sighs and answers, "They are simcattle. They're based off data from real world cattle. When killed, they don't fragment into data right away. There bodies last for a good month before transforming into data. Then that data is recycled by the surrounding plant life. We get milk and meat from them. This herd is owned collectively."

He only got the parts about simcattle and fragmenting parts. "Cool! Are there any simchickens?" He decides to ask the shorter Digimon. Jill just sighs and says, "Don't really know. Simcattle have only been around for a good three hundred years. You mind get a chance to ask that Majiramon."

He nods and continues to look around, he had realized that he's a lot bigger then he used to be. Also that his hair was short and spiked as well as black and that his eye color is green. He wonders just what kind of Digimon he was seeing, for not all of them were Floramon like Jill. He also didn't know if he should ask Jill about just what kind of Digimon were around here. He already knows that Jill didn't like him asking a whole lot of questions and it might stop him from having this huge adventure, too. And he really wanted a huge adventure too. He wonders if he was a hero come to save this world from some really bad guys. That's usually how this works out on most of his favorite cartoon shows and some of the movies he's seen. He wonders if there's also some one else here to help him with that. That happens too on the TV shows and movies.

He soon finds himself back in the wooden elevator and they were back on their way up to see Buck. As they rise above the tree line, he gets an awesome sit waiting for him. He watches as dawn light slowly rises up. He watches at the play of colors that sparkle off some treetops.

All so suddenly, they make it to the great branch that houses Buck's house. He sighs as he turns from watching the sunrise. Shocker waits outside for them. Then Shocker opens the door and they walk in. Shocker then splits off from them to go somewhere. He doesn't ask Jill where, though. Feeling that he has already asked the number of questions that Jill would answer, he just follows in silence.

Jill knocks on the door and Buck again opens the door. They soon enter the study and they sit down on the chairs from yesterday. He notices a pack on the desk and what looked to be a small PET; only it's not blue like the ones he has seen his dad work on. It also had a red cord at the top; it was green with navy blue trim. Its shape was round at the bottom with the top a bit of a box. He could very easily hold it in one hand. The screen was grey with flickers of white.

He looks to where Buck is standing and asks, "What is that?" He motions to the device. Buck answers, "It was found just yesterday. It doesn't really react to anyone, but maybe it will for you." He then looks at the device and then reaches out and holds it. A light appears and then the screen is no longer grey, but has the time and day on it. It was October 4, 200X, and the time reads 7:32 AM. He then puts it around his neck.

Buck just sighs and then sits down. "I think this only adds to my idea. Tell me Lan, you're not from this world are you?" Buck asks. He just nods, not trusting himself to speak. "Then things are getting worse if the Digital World brings in outsiders. I can only warn you now, if you don't stop what happening here, it'll find its way to your world. Save this world and you save your own. I wish there was more for me to do, to help you on your path, but I must trust in the higher powers to guide you on your way. This map will help you find Union Gate." They then get up and he picks up the pack. He was stunned to find it light or maybe he was just stronger then he thought. Buck then leads them out of the study and then out of the house. "I wish you luck Lan. And Jill, could you take him as far as Ma River?" Jill just nods her head.

Soon they were on their way. He touches his device and wonders just what he was getting himself into. He also begins to wonder if he'll get to fight bad guys too. But a small and new part of him tells him that this just wasn't about him being the hero, but of helping others.

(-------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

He finishes pigging out and then realizes the mess that he made. He looks sheepishly around at the apple core, banana skins, and other such things. This was his first time eating so much. He then looks to see if Jinx was still eating.

He just sighs and picks up the little guy. He didn't know just why he did it, only that in the short amount of time, the little guy has grown on him. As he opens the door to leave, the door that leads to the mess hall opens up. He just stares at the creature before him. Then the green skinned being charges him. "You little thief! I'll have fun beating the slim out of you!" The creature says. He notices the club that the goblin has with him.

As the goblin takes a swing with his club, he dodges out of the way, and then kicks the goblin in the chest. His eyes focus on the goblin as the goblin recovers from the attack. He shocked himself in attacking the creature, but it also felt so… so … right.

Now the creature is being cautious and watching him as well. He knows that he has to keep this creature from summoning help. He just didn't know how to do that. He's never really fought before and his standard NetNavi was mostly for show then for battling. He made a mental note to learn more about battling when he gets home. He might even asks for a custom made Navi. But that'll have to come later, for now the goblin creature decides to attack.

"Goblin Strike!" The goblin creature cries and he jumps up into the air and then he calls out, "Wind Fury!" A mini whirlwind appears and sends the goblin flying through the wall. He lands and just blinks at the damage his attack caused. Deciding not to question his luck, he races out the door and then down the manhole.

He races to what he thinks is east and north. He decides to leave the city before he gets found out and attacked again. He didn't want to risk Jinx or himself in a fight against a large force of whatever this creatures were.

Soon he sees an opening and some beat up trees. He stops and looks around. Then he jumps down and continues to scan the area. The he leaps to the right and watches as a large green creature slowly stands up. He doesn't like this, this opponent was larger then him and might be a better fighter then him.

He then notices a device around this creatures neck. It reminds him of a PET, but it was much smaller and its colors are black with silver trim. The cord is navy blue in color. Even from here, he could see that the screen wasn't working, but he can help but be attracted to this device. It was almost like it was calling to a part of him. He also knows that if he wants it, he has to fight for it.

He narrows his eyes and hears Jinx wake up. "What's going on?" Jinx ask tiredly. "We're on the run and we need to defeat whatever that thing is." He says simply. The great green creature snorts and moves the bond club off the ground. "As if a puny rookie and in-training Digimon could ever hope to stand a chance against me, a champion level Digimon." The green Digimon says.

He tries not to reveal his emotions, but he thinks. _'Digimon? Is that what I got turned into. So if he's a champion Digimon, does that means that he used to be a rookie? Think later, fight now.'_ He thinks and lets go of Jinx. "Hide somewhere, Jinx. This is between him and me." He says in a matter of fact voice. Jinx just says, "Ok… Good luck though." Jinx floats off to the closest tree to hide in. He just hopes he's not being rash about this.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Soon the green Digimon made his move. The Digimon charges him and he lets his instincts take control. He then tackles the mid section of the champion. Then he pulls back a few feet. The green champion just begins to laugh at this. "Ooo, your good. This seems to be getting interesting. I might have to get serious." The green Digimon says after he stops laughing.

Then the green Digimon swings the bone club lazily at him and he just dodges it. The green Digimon looks like he was enjoying this. He frowns, as he really doesn't like the way this was being fought. He didn't like being toyed with, even though he didn't know how to fight, he was determined to finish this champion off and then claim his prize.

He then came up with a quick plan of attack as he dodges the lazy swings of the bone club. He decides to put his plan into action. He leaps into the air and uses Wind Fury to distract the larger Digimon. Then he comes up behind the green champion and again uses Wind Fury on the green champion. This sends the larger Digimon flying and then he kicks the bone club away from the champion and before the higher level Digimon could recover.

With the green Digimon out of it, he just stand there breathings heavily, stunned at the fact that he not only stood up to the Digimon, but also won. He then reaches out and touching the device; a light appears and then fades. He notices the date and time, and then puts it on his neck.

Jinx then comes out of the tree he was hiding in. He hears Jinx chatter about the fight, but doesn't really listen to the white Digimon. Soon he turns northeast and, with Jinx following him, he walks in that direction. He wonders just what kind of encounters he'll face. He then hears his stomach growl and just sighs in defeat. He had a feeling that he needed to get use to this whole Digimon thing. He now hopes to find a fruit tree around here so he can stop and have a snack. _'Fighting really does take a lot out of you.'_ He thinks as the looks around as they walk by.

(-------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

They reach the river and he watches as Jill walks away. They had their good byes and now, he gets to follow the Ma River. He takes out the map and looks at it. Then just sighs and puts the map back in his pant pocket. He touches the device around his neck and then decides to continue walking in the direction that Jill pointed him in. He just hopes to find some friendly Digimon later on. He really didn't know just how to use a map or what the words say on the map.

He also keeps an eye open for fruit trees, just so he didn't all his food in one go. He checks the time and finds it to be 10:52 AM. He sighs, but continues to walk. Soon he gets thirsty and decides to take a drink. He pauses and then turns to the river and walks to the edge of the river. He knees and then uses his hands as a cup.

After quenching his thirst, he gets up and takes a good look around. He then hears something to his right and turns to find an odd blue ball with wings flying around. He didn't know what to make of this Digimon. For the grin on the little guys face sends chills down his spine.

He stands up and waits for Digimon to speak first. It takes a good three minutes of waiting around before the little blue guys speaks, "Well, well, well. Time to pay the toll." He just snorts at that. The blue Digimon get angry with him. "Why you! You better hand over that thing around your neck! Or else!" The blue Digimon says. He just yawns and says in a bored tone; "Don't see your name on this map." He takes out of the map and opens it. Then when the blue Digimon looks ready to blow, he folds up the map and puts it into his pocket.

He doesn't turn his back on this Digimon, for he might not know but he feels that it would be a bad idea to do that. He's right, for the little guy then cries out, "Demi Dart!" A syringe is sent his way and he uses Beast Fist to knock it way. He leaps towards and tries to punch the blue Digimon. The blue Digimon then dodges and then runs away from yelling, "I'll be back! Just you wait!"

He sighs and then continues on his way. He walks for a good three hours; he decided to skip lunch in hopes to get out of here. It was when he stops to take another drink and came up that he finds a black Digimon floating to his right. Then he spies the blue Digimon flying around the black Digimon.

It was then that his device lights up. He picks it up and looks at the screen. An image of the black Digimon appears with information.

**Devimon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Evil. Attacks are Evil Wing and Touch of Evil.

Then an image of the blue Digimon appears with information as well.

**DemiDevimon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus type

Evil. Attacks are Demi Dart and Evil Whisper.

Then he lets go of his device and narrows his eyes at Devimon. He didn't like the way this was going. The Digimon then smirks and says, "So, you don't think you need to pay the toll?" He just nods his head to say yes. He found he couldn't speak. He was getting really bad feelings from the pair. He was also really confused at this, for he's never had this happen before. He suddenly really wants his mom.

Then Devimon just snorts and says, "Well drop everything you own and run off before I choice to take them by force." That new part of him steels itself up as he looks straight into Devimon's eyes. Then before Devimon or DemiDevimon could do anything, a white blur hurls itself at Devimon.

He stands there for a minute, but acts when DemiDevimon tries to attack. He leaps up and captures the blue rookie. He lands and then fights to keep DemiDevimon under control. After a few minutes DemiDevimon gets out of his arms. Then just at they were going to be summoning attacks, they say a light to his right and they both stop and turn. He watches as Devimon breaks down into data. The looks at the being responsible, it turns out to be a white cat with green gloves and purple markings.

"Well, one threat down." The cat says. He then turns to where the white cat was looking. He finds that DemiDevimon was the object of that stare. DemiDevimon looks scared and then begins to glow. Soon the light disappears and there stood a white version of Devimon.

His device again glows and he picks it up. The image of the white Digimon appears.

**IceDevimon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Evil. Attacks are Frost Claw and Zero Freeze.

Then the white cat's image appears.

**Gatomon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type

Animal. Attacks are Lightning Paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

He just stares at the Gatomon in awe. He wouldn't have guessed that the white cat was a champion. He watches as the two circle each other. "I thought that Slash would have finished the job." The IceDevimon states as they pause. The Gatomon snorts at that and answers, "If Slash was that Devidramon, then he wasn't much of a cat toy." He could see that it hits a mark. "Slash was my older brother! I'll delete you first and then that rookie will pay as well." The IceDevimon says and then uses Frost Claw on the Gatomon. Gatomon dodges and then uses Lightning Paw. The attack misses and IceDevimon knocks the cat away. He flinches as Gatomon hits the tree.

He then notices how worn out the cat Digimon was and decide to help out. He uses Desert Claw to counter the Frost Wing. Then he steps in front of the white cat. "You think you can stand up against me! You're just a rookie and I'm a champion." The IceDevimon says with a smirk. He then finds his voice and says, "She saved me, so it's only right to help her now." He was shocked at how his voice had sounded. He raises his arms in front of him and waits. He could hear the cat grunt and tells him, "You don't stand a chance! Stand away and let me handle this!" He just shakes his head. A part of him was panicking, while another part remains calm and collective, well as much as an eight year old can be.

Then the IceDevimon charges him and he leaps over the IceDevimon, as the enemy Digimon gets close enough. He then uses Beast Fist on the icy Digimon's back. This sends IceDevimon into the ground and then Gatomon use Lightning Paw to finish it. He just watches, as IceDevimon becomes data.

He feels really sad at this and it must have shown on his face, for the white cat says, "They wouldn't feel sad about deleting you, so don't feel bad kid." He replies, "But why did they want my stuff? Couldn't they just buy it?" Gatomon's eyes soften at this and say, "They could, but some Digimon out there like to bully others. They get a kick out of taking stuff from other. I'm Alex, what you're name?" "Lan. I'm on my way to Union Gate." He answers, still bummed about what happened.

Alex walks over and then asks, "Why Union Gate?" He then tries to remember the reason and could only think of this, "Cause I got to save the world." Alex just laughs at this and he looks on as she laughs long and hard at this. He didn't know what her problem was, but didn't see what's so funny about his wanting to save the world.

It was later in the evening that Alex and him ate supper. He had then told her everything that he remembers about his stay with Jill. Alex didn't have anything better to do, so decided to guide him to Wave Aim. There he could ask around for some form of transportation to Union Gate. He also feels better with someone to travel with.

(-------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

He finally finds something to eat for both Jinx and him. He was getting to like the little creature, not that he's going to admit it to anyone. He also worries if that green creature was trailing them. He really didn't want to confront that creature again, but he also has a feeling that the large creature wouldn't give up so easily. But he also needs his sleep, so he didn't know what to do.

Jinx was sleeping to his left side and he just sighs. He also remembers when the device around his neck had first glowed.

(:-:)

He had the device in his left hand and was pushing the buttons with his right. He was getting frustrated at this thing. He then looks at Jinx and wonders just what Jinx was. Then an image appears on the screen with information.

**Calumon**

In-training level Digimon

Data type

Holy Beast. Attacks are unknown.

Then the image disappears and he's left to wonder just what a Digimon is as they continue to walk.

(:-:)

He sighs and slowly feels his eyes close. Soon he joins Jinx in dreamland. In his dreams, he is back at home and having a great time with his dad. He smiles in his sleep and curls up more. His curls up around Jinx and his tail then covers Jinx almost like blanket.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He wakes the next morning and finds Jinx already eating oranges. He sighs and then gets off the ground. He then climbs up into the tree and then begins to eat. He's found that he really didn't care just who saw him eat like this, for he just wanted his stomach to be full.

Soon he was satisfied and the picks up the energized Jinx. He then sighs and didn't see any harm on heading the same way he had been walking yesterday. He was also on guard for that green creature.

After walking for a bit, he decides to ask Jinx, "What's a Digimon?" This causes Jinx to giggle. He waits for the answer and after a few minutes Jinx finally stops laughing. "We're Digimon, silly!" Jinx says in a cheerful voice. He only blinks at this and thinks about this. They soon stop for lunch by a berry bush. They feasted on the odd red and blue berries, they weren't poisonous, lucky for them.

Then he hears something close in. He leaps out of the way as the green Digimon appears. The bone club was on the ground where he had been sitting. Jinx just looks like he's going to faint. He really didn't want to handle this now, but it seems that this Digimon wouldn't just leave him be.

As he gets into a fighting stance that he feels is right way to stand, something attacks the green Digimon. His device glows again and he picks it up to look at it.

**Orgemon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Evil. Attacks are Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel.

Then another one appears.

**Diatrymon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type

Ancient Bird. Attacks are Destruction Roar and Mega Dash Impact.

He just blinks in surprise as the Orgemon snorts and says, "The rookie stole something of my, so this isn't your fight." The Bird Digimon then answers, "I find that hard to believe. I've heard rumors about this area. You're gang took it over and chased or deleted anyone that stood in your way. I can't just turn away from this. When I finish here, I'll go clear out the rest of that nest."

He then decides to grab Jinx and retreats. The two champion level Digimon then charge each other, the Orgemon with his bone club up high and with Diatrymon's head lower and wings spread out. He can't turn away from this battle. He knows that this was between equal, at least he thinks it is, he still didn't know why there were virus, data, or vaccine types yet, but he hopes to find out.

Soon the two Digimon meet and Diatrymon uses his head to knock away the bone club. Then Orgemon punches Diatrymon under the chin. Diatrymon then retaliates by slicing at Orgemon with his wing claws. Orgemon then backs away from Diatrymon. Then Orgemon leaps into the air and grabs Diatrymon by the neck. Soon Diatrymon uses his weight to force both him and Orgemon onto the ground. They roll away from each other and Diatrymon notices that he was close to where the bone club is. Diatrymon the sends the bone club into the air and snaps it in his beak.

Orgemon then looks to be in a rage. "That was my club that you broke, you over sized chicken!" There was now a chill in the air. Diatrymon then says in a really blank tone, "What did you call me?" The green Digimon just answers, "You heard me, you idiot bird!" He flinches as Diatrymon seems to disappear and Orgemon is sent through two tree trunks. Then just as Orgemon was getting up, Diatrymon then tackles Orgemon. But Orgemon grabs a hold of Diatrymon's right wing and then tries to toss the great bird into the closest tree, but Diatrymon then bites down on Orgemon's shoulder. Orgemon is then on the ground with Diatrymon on top of the green champion. Orgemon then has a hand gripping Diatrymon's neck.

It looks to be a stalemate. He let's Jinx go and then watches as Jinx's red tattoo begins to glow and then this light hits Diatrymon. Diatrymon then glows and when the light disappears, Diatrymon's feathers look healthier. Then before their eyes, Diatrymon then lets go of Orgemon's shoulder and yells out, "Destruction Roar!" He covers his ears in hopes to block out the sound. He watches as Orgemon begins to break up into data. Then the data floats away.

Then Diatrymon turns to look in their direction. "Aaa, a Calumon, I should have known." Diatrymon says with amusement in his tone. He then walks out of the bushes, while Jinx floats out. He bows and says, "Thank you." Diatrymon snorts and says, "Don't worry about it, young one. It's why I came here. I'm called Gazed." "I'm Chaud and this is Jinx." He says. "Nice to meet you, Chaud. You too Jinx, now I must be going. I suggest you keep heading this way; you'll make it to Express Station in a few days. Good luck and keep you guard up." With that, Gazed turns and leaves, heading in the opposite direction then him and Jinx.

Just stands there for a few seconds and then sighs. Jinx was already gone and he decides to find the little guy. He now knew what his device could be used for. He wished that Gazed stayed around so that he could ask him questions.

Then a thought popped into his head. He picks up the device and focuses his thoughts onto what kind of Digimon he was. Soon his image appears on the device.

**Aroomon**

Rookie level Digimon

Vaccine type

Kangaroo Fighter. Attacks are Wind Fury and Storm Focus.

He sighs and lets it fall out of his hand. Then he continues to look for Jinx. He was beginning to get an idea on why there were different types and why classified as data, vaccine, and virus. If he's right, then he should be stronger when fighting a virus.

It took them eleven days to get to Express Station. He sighs as Jinx floats around excitedly. They did encounter more of those Goblimons. He took them out with easily and was getting better at it. He hopes to get answers at this place.

He had asked the guard about where to find someone to help him. He was told about an Astamon named Race. He was now looking for Race's bookstore. He was hoping to get answers as to where he was and why he's here. He also had to keep an eye on Jinx, for it seems that Jinx wasn't the only Calumon in this place. There were three others and their names are Yoyo, Swing, and Slide. He didn't want to lose Jinx, for he didn't want to be alone. Jinx had become a really good friend and he'd hate it if Jinx choice to stop coming with him. He pushes those thoughts out of his mind, for he needed to focus on finding this bookstore.

Soon they see a sign with a book on it. He decides to check it out. With Jinx following him, he opens the door and walks in. A tall Digimon stands by the counter and after checking to see if Jinx was ok, he walks up to the counter. It was then he realized just how tall he was. He blinks and then asks, "Are you Race?" The Digimon looks him up and down before answering, "I am. What can I help you with?" He holds out his device and asks, "Can you tell me what this is?" The robed Digimon lends in closer to get a better view of it and the he heads a sharp breath from Race.

The taller Digimon then turns away and heads to the back room. Soon Jinx joins him as Race comes back in with a book open. "It's a Digivice. There things of legend and of myths. See for yourself." Race says and then puts the book in front of him. He looks at a picture of a white device that looks to be his device's twin. He didn't know what the words said, but was too busy trying to understand the other pictures. For they show Digimon glowing and then a new Digimon standing in that ones place. It didn't really help him, but he'll figure it out later.

He looks up at Race and asks, "I don't suppose you have an idea on where I need to be then?" Race thinks about it for a bit and then answers, "I would head to Union Gate. The Digimon there is old and wise, he might answer you question on why you were chosen. I'll even give you a map for free. It's not everyday you meet a Digimon with an legendary device." Race then heads back into the back room with then book.

He waits for a few minutes and then Race comes back with a map and a simple pack. "Here, the pack has two water bottles, you might want to fill them before leaving town." Race says as he hands over the pack and then unfolds the map. "You're here and this is the most direct road to take to Wave Aim. It'll take you months, and it might be better if you don't stop at some of this town and villages. You might be ambushed." Race traces the road he should take and he then nods in agreement with Race.

As he picks up the map, he then asks, "Why help me?" Race snorts and says, "Some virus don't know when to be satisfied with what they have. Those kinds of virus always test the boundaries that have been set up to help keep this world running smoothly. I learnt my lesson ages ago. If Digivices are being sent out, it means that someone is trying to break the balance of our world. I like this world the way it is, so good luck to you chosen. You'll need it." He sighs and puts the map into the pack and nods his goodbyes to Race. He walks out the door with Jinx following him.

"I knew you were special! This is going to really exciting!" Jinx then says as he looks for a water fountain. He can't help but grin in relief at this. His fears of going on alone disappear, he had his friend and they now had a place to aim for.

(-------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He sighs as they chase off some bandits that were harassing this village. He still didn't know what to make of everything, but he was just glad to have company, but he also notices how Alex deep in thought about something. They have heard rumors about some virus recruiting Digimon for his army and he could tell that Alex wants to go and stop this from happening. He knew that he was lucky that Alex had traveled this far with him and he was maturing as well.

He sighs and says, "Go with him, I know you want to." Alex snaps her head towards him and asks, "I thought you wanted me to help you on your way?" He sighs and this time thinks about what he's going to say before speaking, it was really, super hard for him to do this, but he knew that this was important. "You're needed else where. It's only a few more weeks away! I can't always rely on others for my safety." He tells her. Alex smiles a bit at this and nods after thinking it over. "Your right. You've grown a lot since we first meet, Lan. If you feel that you need to go on alone, then who am I to stand in your way?" He nods and then she adds, "Thanks. You'll grow up to be a really good leader some day, Lan." He looks puzzled at this, for Alex then curls up and falls asleep. He didn't know what she meant by that. In some of movies and TV shows that he's seen, all the leaders seem to busy people around and then take the glory for themselves. He didn't want to be like that and for he didn't want others getting hurt. He sighs and finding that he'll not be getting any answers, he slowly falls asleep.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

He wakes Jinx up and then walks over to the fire. He had gotten luck during his stay at Express Station. He won some money from this really odd game, but he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He then bought a fire starter kit, knifes, forks, spoons, a pot, and some bowls. He still had money left over and decided to save it.

They have been traveling for three days now and he feels much better then he has ever felt since coming to this world. He now has something to look forward to and he knows where he needs to be. He knows that it could be worst, he could have encounter stronger Digimon in the last few days.

He hears Jinx yawn and then in a really cheerful voice ask, "Apple stew?" He sighs and shakes his head. "No, just plain apples for breakfast." He answers. Jinx then sits to his right and begins to eat an apple. He had already eaten three apples and was just going to study the map. He has been keeping track of where they were. They haven't gotten very far yet, but he wasn't really worried. _'No point racing into possible danger.'_ He thinks as he refolds the map. Then picks up another apple to bites into it.

(-------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He watches as Alex walks away with Darrel, a Dinohumon. They had meet up with Darrel four days ago. Darrel's job was to go around and recruit Digimon to help with Lord Yama, a Gallentmon. As he watches just sighs. He'll miss Alex and Darrel, but they were needed to be somewhere else. He just can't help but feel that he'll meet up with those that he's meant to be with in time. He then turns away and continues on his way to Wave Aim.

(:-:)

They heard about this gang of slavers heading to Daso Amer. Daso Amer was where a great many rookies make their homes. It was located between two Riday trees. Riday trees were like the Tree of Night he once walked on. They stood a good mile from each other and there were many bridges linking the two trees. Riday trees were wider then the Tree of Night and they could continue on being healthy even with Digimon making their homes in the trees, as in cut into the tree. He hadn't gotten close to Daso Amer, but he had to admit that the trees had really gigantic trunks and look very healthy. The trunks are the size of eight city blocks, or at least he thinks eight city blocks are gigantic.

They stayed five days away, on a cliff, but he could spot the two trees from the cliff. He had decided to have a look around before dinner and he came upon a Digimon that he's never seen before. He then checks his device that's around his neck.

**DinoHumon**

Champion level Digimon

Data type

Dragon Man. Attacks are Lizard Dance and Akinakesu.

He then lets it drop back down to his chest. He sighs a bit, for most of the champions he's meet are taller then him. "Hi, I'm Lan." He says cheerfully. The taller one seems to be taken back by this and then says, "I'm Darrel. You couldn't have known that I'm friendly." He blinks and then answers, "But I don't get an odd feeling from you." Darrel just stares at him, then just shakes his head and says, "You do know that there's slavers around, right?" He looks at Darrel and then just nods. "Yea, so? Alex and me came here for that very reason." Darrel looks interested at this and then asks, "Alex is where?" He answers cheerfully, "At our campsite. You want me to take you there?" "If it wouldn't be much trouble …" Darrel says. He just grins and motions for Darrel to follow him.

It didn't take long to lead Darrel back to camp. He chatted with Darrel about loads of stuff, like what kind of trees eatable mushroom like to grow on and about different star patterns at different times in the year. Mostly anything and anything he could think about without talking about himself. That part of him that was new to him felt that it would be a really bad idea to tell anyone that he was a human kid.

Alex looked up to see them enter the clearing. "Hey Alex! This is Darrel, I think his here for the same reason we are." He says cheerfully. Alex just sighs and studies Darrel, then just shakes her head. "You really are the trusting sort, huh?" Alex muses. "I didn't get a odd feeling about him!" He says defensively. "I could leave if you want me to." Darrel says. Alex just sighs and answers, "Don't. I could use someone else to talk to." He just grins and sits down by the fire. He watches as the fish that they catch were being cooked. Darrel and Alex were soon talking about stuff he really had no comment on. He does know that it was important to them, so he decided not to ask any questions.

Soon the fish were ready and they ate. It wasn't much but they also had berries and some mushrooms to help fill them up. That was one of the best things about traveling through a forest; you could find loads of food. He sighs after filling his stomach. He then curls up and takes a bit of a cat nap.

It was dawn the next day that they began to come up with a plan. He had to admit that Alex and Darrel were getting along better now that they got to know each other. He could see that something was bothering Alex, but decided to get it out of her later. For now, they were going to set up traps in this area. Soon he was setting up trip wires and then letting Alex or Darrel create the trap that connects to that trip wire. He was also keeping an eye out for food for lunch.

Soon they had a good thirty-six traps set up and they also had lunch. He really didn't really care to learn just what each trap could do, only where they are as to not trigger them. He sighs as he lies on the ground, looking up into the night sky. He then hears someone lie down too. He turns his head and finds Alex to his right. "Hey." He says. "Hey." Alex says. Then he returns to looking at where the stars are tonight. He found that only about five star clusters could be located in the same spot every three days. The rest seem to like to move around every night. He never really stargazed with his dad or mom. It was just something he did once when he was camping with his class. He rather enjoyed it, for he couldn't see the stars when he looks out over the city. He had taken it up again when he came to this world.

Alex then breaks the silences by saying, "You know, Darrel works for Lord Yama. He's looking for Digimon to help fight a growing army lead by some really bad guy. Darrel wants us to maybe join up." He thinks about it and then says, "I can't, I got to go to Union Gate. You want to go?" He doesn't hear anything from Alex. It wasn't until they were ready to head back to camp did Alex say something. "I was thinking about it. I really want to help others." He says nothing as they walk back to camp. He had mixed feelings about that, for one, he wants Alex to be happy. But he also didn't know if he could handle going on alone. He needs time to think about this.

The next day, they faced the slavers. He had to use his device to learn just what kind of Digimon that were attacking.

**Musyamon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Wizard. Attacks are Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade.

Then there was another one.

**Okuwamon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Virus type

Insectoid. Attacks are Beetle Horn Attack and Double Scissor Claws.

There were thirteen Musyamon and the leader, Okuwamon. He hasn't known about this ultimate level, but that could wait. He looks to where Alex and Darrel are standing. He sighs and has this really bad feeling that one really huge Digimon.

They pulled back and then they split up. He would handle as many of the Musyamon as he can, for Alex and Darrel will be teaming up on the leader. He wishes them luck; he got the easier mission of keeping the Musyamon busy.

He gets in front of the thirteen Musyamons and then says in a really loud voice, "Didn't you know that your armor is totally out of date? I guess you guys are just garbage collectors!" That got the Musyamons by surprise, for they didn't think that a single rookie would have the nerve to speak to them like that! They then charged at him and he leads them to the area littered with traps.

He weaves between trees and bushes; he could easily hear the Musyamon. He was really enjoying this! He then hears one of the viruses Digimon give out orders for them to try and head him off. His grin widen at hearing this, for if things go alright, then he might be facing three or four Musyamon.

He sees the one to his left use his Ninja Blade attack on the surrounding trees. He then rams that one into a trip wire that he remembers is close by. His tackle works and the Musyamon is impaled by three large spears. He doesn't stand around and watch he really didn't need to know just how dangerous the traps were. He feels pity in helping to delete this Digimon, but knew that if they got a chance, they would gladly delete him.

Soon he makes it to a clearing and decides to wait for them to find him. This will give him time to recover his breath and to think a bit more clearly. He's learning and remembers of some of Alex's battles that she decided to share with him. He waits for a good ten minutes for some of the champions to find him. He was happy to see that there was only three that remain.

They watch him for a minute then the one to his left uses Shogun Sword. He ducks down and then rolls to his left as the Digimon on his right tries to stomp on him. Then he kneels and as the center one attacks, he uses his Beast Fist to throw that one off balance. The leaps back as both the left and right try to slice and dice him.

He lands by the end of the clearing, then launches himself between the three and uses his Desert Claw attack on the middle guy. It hits the guy's chest and he then jumps straight up to avoid the attacks from the other two. Then he dodges as they press their attacks all at once.

He just lets that part of him that has a rough idea on how to handle this take over. He then sees a good moment to press his attack. He leaps over the three's heads and as he lands, he quickly turns around and uses Beast Fist on closest virus's back. It works and he watches as that one is knocked to the ground with the other two.

He takes a breather as he watches and listens to their whispers. He snorts a bit at this; didn't they realize that he's standing right there? He also takes time to look overhead and see if that huge insect was. He is relieved at not seeing that one flying above his head.

He snaps his head around towards the three virus champions. They had a mean look on their faces and this looks like it's about to get ugly. He gets into a battle stance. He waits for them to make their move. They soon coordinate their attacks, the two outside Musyamon using Ninja Blade and the center one using Shogun Sword. He does the unexpected, he attacks the center guy with Desert Claw and then leaps over that one's head and again attacks by kicking the back of the guy's head as he sails to the ground.

He then quickly turns and again hits the same Digimon with Desert Claw. He quickly gets out of range of their counter attacks. He watches as the three Digimon were getting frustrated at this, but he wasn't getting as tired as these three. He wasn't wasting energies in attacks that don't hit the target. He had to stay on his toes, though. The longer this goes on, the more likely that they'll actually hit him. He's been lucky so far and only hopes that his luck continues.

Then a great screech is heard and they all cover their ears in hopes on blocking the sound. It soon stops and they are left wondering just what that was. Then as he was thinking a bit too much, one of the Musyamon takes advantage of this and attacks him with their sword. He gets hit and is sent flying into the closest tree. He places a hand over his left shoulder and then jumps out of the way as another champion attacks. He then begins to race through the trees and bushes, hoping that they forget to look out for trip wires and other traps. He's lucky, for he hears three different yells of pain and then nothing. He sighs and then slows down. He then checks to see where he is and then begins to make his way to the camp.

He waits for Alex and Darrel. As they come into camp, he could tell that they were very relieved to see him alive and well. He had a feeling that something new has happened, but couldn't place his finger on it. That night he talks to Alex.

(:-:)

He soon comes across a fruit tree and decides to pick some of the fruit to eat later. He sighs and looks up to the sky. It's still morning and he has a long way to go before he finds any real answers. But he wonders if this wasn't about the goal, but about the journey. He might have heard about that from a movie or a TV show. He shrugs and then finishes picking some of the odd looking bananas.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

He wakes to someone sitting at the mouth of the cave his hiding in. He looks at the odd Digimon, for this one looks to be across between a lion and a kid. He then decides to curl up more into a ball. He lost his only friend and he had been crying. He couldn't stop them from capturing his friend.

"You ok?" He hears a voice ask him. He doesn't answer that question. He only hopes that this Digimon would get bored and move on. Then he hears a voice read out this, "Aroomon, rookie level Digimon. Vaccine type and a Kangaroo fighter. Attacks are Wind Fury and Storm Focus." He then turns to look at the brown Digimon and finds that the Digimon was looking at a Digivice. He blinks at this and notices that this one was colored differently then his. He watches as the Digimon lets go of his device and it then hangs around that Digimon's neck.

He then watches as the brown Digimon then moves into the cave and towards him. He glares as the Digimon continues to approach him. "So, you hurt or something?" The Digimon asks him. He blinks at this, kind of stunned that this might be the reason why the Digimon was interested in him. He sighs mentally and says, "I'm not hurt. You can leave now." The other blinks and then looks at him with his green eyes. Then the Digimon just sits down and waits. He decides to ignore this guy and hope that he leaves him alone.

(:-:)

They had traveled to the mouth of the Ma River. They have traveled for a good six weeks. They avoided as much trouble as they could, but they still had run-ins with local gangs and not all of the gangs were made up of straight virus types either, for they had encounter some data types too. He got information on Boarmon, Candlemon, and Drimogemon. They mostly fled as soon as they could when confronted by these gangs.

He digs through his pack and takes out a handful of berries. He holds them out to Jinx and Jinx then cheerfully eats as them all. They were looking for a place to set up camp. He studies the surrounding forest for any signs of danger. After he has some of the berries, they continue on their way. They come to a clearing and he decides that it'll be a good camp set.

He then stashes his pack away and then leaves Jinx in the clearing alone. He was going to look for firewood. He finds some sticks and logs, then as he bends down to pick them up, he hears a yells coming from where he left Jinx.

He races back to the clearing and find a red fox-like Digimon in black leather. Jinx is under one of the Digimon's paw. He charges the fox Digimon, but the Digimon only dodges out of the way. He then checks to see if Jinx is alright, but the fox Digimon knocks him onto the ground. He then rolls to his right to get out of the way of this fox's attacks. He then kneels and then leaps at the red Digimon. But the fox catches his arm in his jaws and flings him into the closest tree. He is then knock out and he wakes to it being dark already.

(:-:)

He then had grabbed his pack and found this cave. He's been here since yesterday morning. He hasn't eaten anything or had anything to drink. He mostly just repeated the whole thing in him mind, blaming himself for not reacting fast enough or being strong enough.

He then looks and finds that brown Digimon was still here. He blinks a bit and decides to speak. "Why are you here?" He asks softly. The Digimon looks shocked for a moment, then answers, "You need help, and I want to help." He uncurls a bit and then sits up slowly. He fingers his Digivice and then says, "I don't need help." The Digimon's eyes look to where his fingering his Digivice. Then the Digimon looks him in the eye and says, "You either need help or know someone who does. Two fighters are better then one." He was stunned at this. He then sighs and uses his Digivice to scan the Digimon in front of him.

**Kovumon**

Rookie level Digimon

Vaccine type

Beast Kid. Attacks are Beast Fist and Desert Claw.

He finishes reading the information and then turns to stare at the Kovumon that's in front of him. "Great! Two rookies can storm the enemy camp and rescue the lone captive." He says sarcastically. It obvious that the sarcasms in his voice were lost on the other rookie. For he then answers, "Yea! I get them to chase me and you get your friend! Lets go and do it now, before they get bored!" The Kovumon grabs his arm and pulls him out of the cave.

Before he even knew what happened, he was watching as the brown rookie yells insults at the gang and then bolted when one of the Digimon came within four feet of him. He watches with his jaw dropped that the other's plan worked.

He then walks into the clearing and breaks open the big box. He backs up when other hands and paws appear at the opening. Then he watches as the hands and paws pull at the opening and soon Digimon were pouring out of the hole in the box. Then he finds himself getting pats on the back and many thanks you.

He soon the Digimon that he was searching for appears and on seeing him, yells cheerfully, "Chaud!" He just grins as the Calumon named Jinx floats over to him. He listens as Jinx tells him everything that happened from the time he was captured to just now. He then remembers that rookie and says, "We got to go. That guy needs our help."

(-------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He races away from the clearing with a good eighteen Digimon hot on his heels. As he race between trees and fallen logs, he had already thought ahead of what he wants to confront these Digimon. He was leading them towards the cliff that he had found before finding the red rookie in a cave.

He knew that something bad had happened, for he encountered some Digimon that had run into a slave gang around here, so it didn't take much to figure out that the Aroomon lost a friend to the slavers. He had to admit that he was shocked at seeing another device around that rookie's neck. It was a different color but it looked like his. He wonders if he'd see him again.

He hears the pursuing Digimon yell out plans as they race, soon he sees a fox Digimon and he simply uses Desert Claw on that Digimon's face. He leaps over a log and sees the cliff up ahead. He kicks it up a bit, so he makes it to the cliff before any of the other Digimon.

He makes it and he finally stops running. He then turns around and watches as the enemy Digimon approach. He could see the snickers and hear the jabs. He ignored them, for they weren't important. He calms down as the other Digimon begin to mill around by the edge of the forest.

Then one of the braver ones then charges him. He waits until the last moment, then moves out of the way of the Digimon's attack. He then uses one of his legs to trip the attacking Digimon up and then waits for the Digimon to get back up. He then backs away from that Digimon, then close to the edge of the cliff, he uses Beast Fist to send the Digimon flying off the right edge of the cliff. He then turns calmly at the other Digimon waiting.

They decided that attacking in numbers was the way to go, so they all charged at once. He was glad at this; it means that he didn't have to deal with one at a time. He then charges forward to meet them head on.

He dodges the most out right attacks and gets a few kicks and punches in. He then leaps over some of the Digimon's heads and again attacks from behind before they could counter attack. He manages to punch a good five others over the cliff's edge. His enemies were now on the cliff and he leaps to the edge of the cliff and sends a Desert Claw on the base of the rock cliff. The Digimon freeze as the cliff shakes. He grins a bit and again uses Desert Claw at the same spot. Then the Digimon begins to scrabble towards him, he uses Beast Fist at the spot and the rock breaks off. The rock and Digimon all fall into the ocean below.

He turns to find that red rookie and a white Digimon just staring at what he did. "So, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Lan." He says cheerfully. The little white Digimon then introduces them. "I'm Jinx and this is Chaud! That was really amazing!" He then says, "It's nothing, I had a good teacher. So, I'm headed to Union Gate. Where are you two headed?" Chaud then answers for the both of them. "Same place."

They just stare at each other, not really knowing just what to make of the other. Then he grins and asks, "You want to travel together?" Jinx and Chaud look at each other and Jinx says, "He's just as interesting as you are!" He didn't get it, but decided that was a good thing. "Fine." Was all Chaud would say on the matter. His grin just widens at this, he finally found the people he was seeking. He knows that they'll be able to do amazing things and he was willing to bet that they'll be great friends, too!

He then leads the way to where he last saw the makings of a road. Jinx just chats away, so he just listens to Jinx. Then he begins to tell them about his first encounter with some bad Digimon and about Alex. He could see that Chaud listened really closely to everything he told them.

(-------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

He thought about what Lan had told them. He was happy to have someone with some idea on how to fight, given the fact that he didn't have much experience in that area. He also now knows about what to look for in the food department. He kinds of dreads that Jinx might like Lan better then him.

He then waits as Lan comes back with some roots and fish. He looks at Jinx and then asks, "So, what do you think of Lan?" Jinx looks thoughtful, and then answers, "He's a nice guy. But he's not you, though!" He feels much better and he decides to not get jealous of the time the two will spend together. He knows that he could learn a lot from Lan. He really hopes that things are going to get better.

(-------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

I didn't really think much of the name Lan. Even now, I've only known two people by that name. One is a goof ball Net Saver and the one from my childhood was quite informed and thoughtful being. Even now I kind of miss that one. Lan the Kovumon was always a step or two ahead of his enemies. It's how I try to fight my battles as a net op. It works very well, for I have been a champion a few times in tournaments.

Even now, I really miss Jinx. He was my first real friend, in a way, Lan the goof reminds me of him. The way both of them seems to be really cheerful and like to sleep in. I still hope to meet with them again. I've never told anyone, not even Protoman about my adventures or about the Digital World.

I've found some really old files dating back to about 1990's, to when some scientists came up with some A.I.s in the forms of monsters. Even about how the they only got to launch the program once before they were forced to delete the whole project. I find it ironic that from that one launch, a whole new world that nobody knows exists. I shudder to think of the damage a champion or ultimate could cause if they ever make it to the real world. I don't even want to think about a mega level Digimon could do. I'm thirteen years old and I try my best keep an eye on what's happening with the Net and with Navis. I pray that a Navis or a scientist never finds a way to the Digital world. I might not be an Aroomon now, but I have a feeling that if I'm needed, that my Digivice will find me and I'll be able to transform into that Digimon again.

**To Readers:**

Now Lan and Chaud have met and are traveling together. Hope you like this so far. I also did some foreshadowing. Hope you like some of that history I did at the end to explain how the Digital world started. Thanks to all of you who like to read my story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

They look at the buildings of Wave Aim as they pass by. Some parts of the city were built over the ocean. The place is one huge town, they got to see loads of new Digimon, and the majority of them were water types. They were currently looking for an inn to stay at, for Lan didn't see why they shouldn't use the money to get a room in the city. They then didn't have to worry about people stealing their stuff.

Between Jinx and Lan, they learnt about an Inn ran by a Dragomon by the name of Heero. From what they heard of Heero, the Dragomon moved to Wave Aim three years ago. Heero had worked at the inn but when the owner crossed an old water gang a year age, Heero bought the place and had turned it into a nice enough place. On the plus side, it's said to be cheap.

They stop and he looks to see where Lan is looking. The building is quiet large and there seems to be two different doors. One looks more normal sized and the other is for larger types of Digimon. He looks at Lan and then watches as Lan opens the smaller door. Then walks in with Jinx floating in behind him. He pauses for a moment, and then follows them inside.

He looks around as they move towards the front desk. Behind the desk is a yellow Digimon that reminds him of a plant. The Digimon behind the counter then looks up and asks, "Can I help you?" Lan then says, "We'd like a room." The yellow Digimon looks at them and then says, "That'll be ten dollars for the night." Lan looks at him and then he realizes that he has the money, he moves forward and pays the Digimon. Then the Digimon rings a bell and a grey looking rabbit Digimon comes through one of the doors behind the yellow Digimon and the yellow plant like Digimon tosses the grey Digimon a key.

"Take them to room 301." The yellow Digimon tells the grey Digimon. The grey Digimon nods and then motions for them to follow, they do and in a few minutes they were in front of a room. The grey Digimon then unlocks the door and tells them, "Breakfast is free, but you mind want to find some place else for your other two meals. There are two beds and a single lamp. Just push zero to get the front desk. Any other questions?" Lan asks, "Any place to look for passage to Union Gate?" The grey Digimon thinks about it and then slowly says, "You might have luck down by the Cooler. The docks locate that. There's this sigh with a blue and purple yin-yang sign. You'll find the entrance around there. Just keep an eye out for Scubamon. Rumor has it that a gang of Scubamon are bullying low level Digimon. Any thing else?" They just say their thanks and the grey Digimon then closes the door behind them.

They then take a look around and he then claims the washroom first. He then finishes up and washes his hands before leaving the room. He finds Lan playing with a radio by the bed. He finds Jinx already sleeping by the packs and he then lies on the same bed as Jinx. He finds that he misses having a soft bed to sleep on. Before he knows it, he's fallen asleep.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He turns to look at Chaud and Jinx. He smiles a bit, feeling relieved that they were asleep. He's finding this leader thing to be really hard and worries that he's doing everything wrong, but so far, it seems to be turning out better then he thought is was. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he'll mess this whole thing up and get them all in a huge mess.

He sighs and pushes those thoughts, which were becoming really hard to ignore, out of his mind, at least for the time being. He finally gets the radio to work. He keeps it low and listens as he scans the stations. Finding nothing of interest, he then turns off the radio and sets it down.

He then moves the packs into the drawers and then turns off the lights. He first just lies on the bed, thinking about lots of things. Mostly thinking of the many battles he has fought in. He wonders if Alex remembers him. He learnt a lot from her and he only hopes that he does her proud.

His hand goes to the device around his neck and wonders if he might be able to Digivolve like that DemiDevimon did into IceDevimon. He begins to wonder if Chaud and Jinx could also Digivolve. He sighs and lets sleep claim him.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

They make their way towards the place that grey Digimon had told them about. They had their free breakfast and were now on their way to the right place. They found the yin-yang sign and were now looking for entranceway. They had split up a bit, Jinx and him were going one way, while Lan went the other way.

He looks around the spot and then looks around for Jinx. He can't find the little white Digimon anywhere. He just sighs and his right hand rubs the front of his head. He just closes his eyes and knows that wherever Jinx is, trouble will be there. He wonders if his ready for it though. He wasn't Lan, for other then that brief battle with that Orgemon, he never really battled before.

He then hears something and he snaps his eyes open and finds Jinx flying his way. He then takes a look at the Digimon that are chasing the little guy. He tenses up and then leaps into action. He lands on the head of the leading Digimon, then he flips off the blue Digimon's head and kick the Digimon under the chin. He then turns and runs from the group. He then tells Jinx, "Go find Lan!" "Ok." Jinx says and then floats higher up into the air.

He can hear easily hear the four Digimon behind him. He then hears one of them call out an attack, and he leaps forward. He had to admit that when he jumps, it feels like he's flying. He suddenly wonders if this might be the reason why Lan seems to use aerobatics when he fights. He can already tell that he's jumping higher then what Lan does. He then uses his tail and soon shifts his weight and flips before he lands on the ground.

Grinning like a mad man, he then continues to run. He's never felt this powerful in his life! He feels his blood pumping in his veins and continues to dodge out of the way of the enemy Digimon's attacks. He then finds himself heading into a dead end. Then looks up and decide to jump his way up.

He leaps onto a fire escape, then onto a small ledge, and finally onto the roof of one of the buildings. He pauses and looks down at the blue Digimon. Then he turns and heads towards the yin-yang sign. He then spies Lan and Jinx making their way towards the direction he split from Jinx. He then leaps off the roof and lands gracefully on the ground.

Lan sighs in relief and Jinx just cheers at his entrance. Lan then says, "Lost them?" He nods his head, then they turn around and Lan leads them away. "I found the entrance. I was on my way to get you two, when Jinx came flying towards me. Guess you didn't need my help." Lan says and then flashes him a smile. He looks away; embarrassed at the praise that Lan gave him. He's not use to being praised and coming from Lan, who's a really good fighter in his opinion, was kind of makes him feel better about how he handled the whole thing.

They soon find themselves in front of the entranceway. They check the time on their Digivices before heading in. They walk down the steps of the Cooler. They soon find themselves in an underground bar. He shifts his pack a bit, he's nervous from just the look of this place. He notices that Lan just seems to be scanning the room and the different types of Digimon. Then Lan walks more into the room, he feels Jinx just land on his shoulder and hold onto his hair. He follows the lion looking rookie.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He finishes scanning the room and then decides to head over towards this one Digimon. The Digimon looks to be a fish with legs, also grey and looks either bony or metal. They soon make it to the table that the grey Digimon is at.

The Digimon then looks at them and studies them. He then asks, "I don't suppose you know someone who'll take us to Union Gate?" The grey fish Digimon answers, "Why you want to go there?" He then sits down and Chaud does the same. He then looks thoughtful before saying, "I hear that a mystical dragon Digimon lives there. I'm from Star Flower village. Buck told me that I should speak with the Digimon about unsettling rumors." He watches, as the Digimon looks surprise at this. "How is Buck anyway? Still living the high life, huh?" The Digimon says. He grins and answers, "Fine last time I saw him. Living on high at that." The Digimon chuckles at this and says, "Sounds like not much has changed for Buck then." Then the Digimon adds, "I'm Derek. As to finding a ship, I'm captain of the Leaf Sail. I am passing close to Union Gate. I could always get another life boat when I post at Turtle Rock." He then tells Derek, "We can help out on the ship. Just show us what to do and we'll try our best. By the way, I'm Lan, the red one is Chaud and Jinx's the one on his shoulder." Derek nods and then says, "Meet me at dock 2E at 4:30 pm." They just nod and then they leave the table.

They walk up the stairs and then an idea strikes him. He pauses and then holds his device. He thinks about what Derek looks like and soon an image with info appears.

**Coelamon**

Champion level Digimon

Data type

Ancient fish. Attacks are Fossil Bite and Ancient Bite.

He then hears Chaud say, "Nice to know." He nods and then lets go of his device and feels it hit his chest. "Nice to know that we can do that." He says. He looks and finds that Chaud just nods his head in agreement. They then continue on their way up the stairs.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

They spent the remainder of the day walking around and then eating lunch at a restaurant. Soon it's time to meet up with Derek and they make their way towards the right dock. They soon find green odd-looking fin type Digimon carrying supplies onto the ship. He then checks his Digivice.

**AquaAgumon**

Rookie level Digimon

Vaccine type

Aquatic Reptile. Attacks are Water Breath and Electric Claw.

He finish finishes reading the info. He lets good of his Digivice and takes time to study the green rookies. They were light green in color with a fin on the middle of their heads. Then there is a single fin on their arms. They have purple eyes and the fins were light blue.

He then hears a thunk behind them and he turns around. He finds Derek standing there and Jinx just giggles at his expression. He turns back to watching the AquaAgumon finish loading the ship. He tones out the conversation between Derek and Lan.

The ship was huge with three masts. The sails were green like it's namesake. He watches as a large red Digimon that reminds him of a lobster looks in their direction. Then the red Digimon yells, "We're ready, Captain!" Then Derek says, "Ready?" Lan says, "Ready enough." They then move over to let Captain Derek lead them onto Leaf Sail. He doesn't look back as they walk onto the ship.

**To Readers:**

Another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter up, but I really couldn't handle doing to stories at once.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

It's been three days and he was enjoying this trip. Chaud and him duty were simple, they were to help the cook. Jinx was usually up in the crow's nest, 'playing' look out. They were doing fine, they also shared a room alone, without sharing with any of the crew bunking with them.

He sighs as he looks around the deck. It's misty and this makes everything look kind of ghostly. He turns to see his partner also looking around. He feels really responsible for both Chaud and for Jinx. Just a while ago, he was just a human kid without a real care in the world, but now, he knows he'll never be the same. He wonders how his parent's and friends will think of his change. Then decides that when this is over, to act as childish and immature as possible, or just act his age. He didn't want to try and explain his change, just wants to go back to living an almost normal life, with all things consider when one's dad is famous.

He turns to look at the escape boat that they'll be practicing with. Captain Derek has thought about and then decided that they need sometime with the smaller boat before they were to leave the ship. They'll have plenty of time between now and then to get familiar with the escape boat. They have a good three months before they were close enough to Union Gate for them to launch off from Leaf Sail.

He notices Chaud stiffen and then they both turn towards Heat the Ebidramon. The champion level Digimon then says, "Captain sent me to instruct you." He then bows to Captain Derek's second in command. "Thank you for taking the time to help us." He says, he knows that Heat didn't want them on the ship, let alone for them to take off with the safety boat. He decides to use all the manners that his mom taught him when dealing with Heat.

Heat looks satisfied and Chaud just bows a minute after him, but doesn't say a word. Soon they listen as Heat begins to teach them about the different parts of the escape boat. Heat would sometimes wait for an unimportant moment before asking them a question of something off topic or what they finish talking about. He knows it'll be along lesson.

(--------------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

It's been a good month since they have been sailing. He finds satisfaction in helping out around the ship. Jinx hasn't had more then five bad encounters with Heat and five days ago, they stopped off at a small island of Gomamon and Ikkakumon. They helped unload and then got a chance to explore some of the island.

He also learnt how to swim, thanks to Jinx's teasing him and Ore, their Gomamon guide. He had to admit, that learning to swim had been fun. They then had a game of tag in the ocean and then he watched as Jinx tried to make a sand castle. Lan fell asleep on the beach and Ore and Jinx decided to bury the rookie in the sand. They didn't bury him too much before Lan woke up and then chased them into the ocean.

He smiles at the memory. He hasn't had this much fun in like, never. He sighs and wonders if he'll ever go home. He sighs and pushes those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about it.

He finishes checking the ropes and then looks at Lan. It'll be their first time sailing the boat but they have spent a good many hours learning how to sail the craft. Lan finish checking the small mast and sails, then picks up the oars and sets them under the benches. Lan then turns and looks at him and then at Jinx.

They then both turn to look towards Captain Derek and Rill, an AquaAgumon that Jinx has befriended. "Ready to set sail?" Captain Derek says. "Ready enough." He says. Jinx just giggles and says, "Ai Captain!" Lan snorts in amusement and says, more coolly, "We're ready." The captain of the Leaf Sail nods and they then hold on tight as Rill and the captain lowers them into the water.

Soon they off the ropes connecting the boat to the ship and then he helps Lan set up the mast. Jinx just sits back and watches. They hear something splash and soon Rill's head appears to his left. They soon finish with the mast and then Lan begins with the sail. "Good going!" Rill says and he just nods absently. They soon have everything in place and soon begins to sail after Leaf Sail.

Rill and Jinx just chat about stuff, Lan sits at the front of the boat, and he just sits at the back of the boat, steering. Soon a pod of dolphin Digimon called Dolphmon come over to chat. He listens with half an ear to what's being said. Soon it's been a good three hours and they watch as the Leaf Sail slows and soon they begin to reconnect the ropes, so they could be pulled up. Rill is then pulled on board and then Jinx flies up to tell them that their ready.

Soon they finish their first trial run and after rechecking everything, they soon head to the kitchen to help with dinner. He feels much better about their plan. In two months time they'll be sailing towards Union Gate on their own. He wonders if they'll be given lessons on how to fish.

(-----------------------------------------Lan-----------------------------------------)

He waves bye to the crew of the Leaf Sail and to Captain Derek most of all. The captain and him had a great many late night talks. He traded stories about how he met up with Alex and then about Chaud and Jinx. He told Derek his fears about leading Chaud and Jinx towards this goal. Derek cheered him up and told him that the most important thing about being a leader is simple, he'll make mistakes but if he's luckily, they'll be small ones.

Soon they are lowered and then they wait a bit before setting up the mast and sail. He then just sighs and they begin to set up the mast and sail. Soon they're on their way. They had enough dry food to last them for a month. They also found a map on their Digivices. He learnt that word, Digivice, from Chaud. It not only shows them a global map, but also where they were on the map.

They didn't really talk, surprisingly, not even Jinx felt up to chatting away. They were a good week away from the island chain.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They see land to their right. He looks at it as Chaud checks the map on his Digivice. "That's the one." The red rookie says. They watch as Jinx soon flies higher into the air and then begins to circle the boat. They have named the little boat. Jinx had wanted to call the boat, Ya-Ya. Both Chaud and him objected very strongly and after a huge agreement, they choose Ya Arrow. They kept a Ya in honour of Jinx's idea.

After a good four hours, they finally landed on the island. They pull the boat up and soon they hide the boat away and pack up the remaining food into their packs. They wait for Jinx to come back. Then they begin to explore the surrounding area.

They back pack for a good four hours, with snack breaks and restroom breaks. They find a good spot to camp at and they then split up. He leaves Chaud and Jinx at the campsite to get supper ready. He goes to find firewood. He comes back with an armful and then goes to find more, leaving Chaud to start the fire.

(--------------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

He finishes starting the campfire and then just waits for Lan to come back with more. When Lan does, they then begin to eat. "I noticed a fresh water stream. We can bath there in the morning." Lan says. He sighs in relief. It's been a good month since they had a chance to have a bath, and he plans to make the most of it.

They decided on a watch and he volunteered to be first. He promised to wake Lan after four hours. He watches as Lan curls into a ball, Lan's tail is twisted around one of his legs. He sits back and enjoys the view of the surrounding forest.

He hears Jinx yawn and he says softly, "You can go to sleep." He hears Jinx move about and then Jinx answers, "Want to talk about it?" He blinks in surprise and turns to look at the white Digimon. He then turns to regard the fire. Then after a good five minutes, he says, "This might be my last night here." Jinx says, "What if it isn't?" He smiles sadly and answers, "Then it's nothing." He then continues, "I'm not from around here, Jinx. I do want to go home, but I also don't want to leave you behind. I know Lan can handle himself; I'm just worried about you. You're my first friend." He finishes. Jinx then says, "We'll still be friends." He nods his head, not trusting his voice. He then hears Jinx lie down and turns to watch the little Digimon fall asleep. He pokes the fire a bit and just lets his thoughts drift.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They soon come across a rock formation that reminds him of a gate. They have been walking for a good seven hours to get here and now they decide to wait around. All they have to go on was a name, Majiramon. That didn't really help them, for they didn't know what a Majiramon looks like, or the Digimon's level.

He watches as Lan rests, using his pack as a pillow. He just looks around; most of this area is rocky and mountainous. He then decides to explore around this place.

He puts a finger to his mouth and then motions for Jinx to follow him. He leaves his pack with Lan and they set off to look around. They soon find a group of rocks moving around. He then holds his Digivice and soon an image appears.

**Gotsumon**

Rookie level Digimon

Data type

Rock. Attacks are Rock Fist and Crazy Crusher.

He finishes reading the info and then lets his Digivice fall to his chest. He decides to just stay and watch the group of Gotsumon. Jinx just sits on his left shoulder to watch the Gotsumon. As time goes by, he finds that they were carrying away some odd black and gold rocks. He watches as more Gotsumon come and go.

Then one of the Gotsumon trips and falls. Then a something moves and moves his head up to the top of the mine and stares at the yellowish Digimon moves and then whips the poor Gotsumon. "Get up, slave!" The large rock like Digimon says. He watches in dread and then in fury as the yellow rock Digimon continues to use the whip on the rock rookie.

Then before he knows it, he's in the air and knocks the whip out of the guy's hand. He hears gasps from the Gotsumon and then coolly says, "You're nothing but a bully. Lets see how you handle someone ready to fight back." The surrounding rookies murmur among themselves and the yellow Digimon recovers.

"You'll pay." Was all the rock Digimon would say. Then the larger Digimon tries to pound him with the rock's yellow fist. He counters by using his Wind Fury. He then jumps out of the way and then launches himself at the large Digimon. He then uses Wind Fury at the Digimon's middle. Then he leaps off the Digimon's stomach and dashes out of reach.

The large Digimon snarls and charges him. He just leaps out of the way of the attacks that the Digimon throws his way. As this battle drags on, his anger continues to grow. He never liked bullies and he plans on teaching this rock Digimon a lesson. He leaps over the yellow Digimon and then calls out, "Storm Focus!" As soon as the words left his mouth, winds begin to pick up. He closes his eyes as the winds continue to get stronger and stronger. Soon he can hear thunder sound out and then his fur stands on end as something shoots down. After a few more of that feeling, he lands a foot away and then slowly turns to look at the yellow rock Digimon.

The Digimon is flat on his front and seems to be muttering about how could he defeat the larger Digimon. He then watches coolly as the Digimon begins to break apart and then the particles float into the air and then seem to disappear.

He then feels drained and takes a look at the Gotsumon. Then they begin to cheer and they toss away the rocks and race up the hill to crowd him. He gets many congratulations and he just nods at some parts. Soon they leave, they were heading back to the ship and sailing away from this island. He grins a bit at this. His first real battle and he won.

PS: The Digimon that Chaud defeated was a Golemon.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Jinx and him then slowly make their way to where they left Lan. They soon find that both Lan and the packs were gone. He just stares dumbfounded at the last place he last saw Lan. Then checks the time and finds that he's been gone for a good three hours.

Sighing, he then decides to take a look around. He asks Jinx to fly around the area and see if he could spot Lan. Jinx nods and flies into the air. He then heads to the opposite direction of where he and Jinx wondered off.

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

He sighs as he watches as Kev finally sits down. He did wonder where Chaud and Jinx have wondered off to, but hopes that the small mark outside the cave is enough for them to find him. He wonders if they got into any trouble.

He had been tired and decided to rest for a bit. Then when he woke to find a really big dragon Digimon in front of him and Chaud and Jinx nowhere to be founded. He then remembered his manners and intruded himself to the really big Digimon. The dragon Digimon in turn intruded himself as Rev the Majiramon. Then Rev told him about some slave gang mining operation. Rev had been on his way to deal with them, but had come across him instead. They then just stood there in silence as they regarded each other.

Then Rev suggested that they go back to his place to chat. He protests that Rev should go and find that slave gang, but Rev decided that he had plenty of time, so here they were. In Rev's place and before entering, he left a mark on the ground. He hopes that Jinx'll find it.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

Jinx finally come back and says, "There's this cave with an odd sigh on the ground. What me to lead you there?" He just nods his head and soon they are on their way towards this cave. He just hopes that Lan's ok.

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

They wait for the tea to be done before speaking. He sits on a really huge high chair, for the table is really high up, it's the right size for someone as large as Rev though. He looks around the kitchen that they were sitting at.

He then takes time to consider what his host looks like. Rev has four legs and then a pair of arms. For clothing Rev has a purple vest and a white belt. Rev has long whiskers and large antler-like horns. Long snake like body with grey hair and a tuff of hair at the tip of his tail, Rev is an impressive sight.

They hear a sound and they turn towards the cave entrance. They watch as Jinx comes soaring into the room they were currently using. "Lan!" Jinx yells and soon lands on the table before him. Then Jinx is soon chatting about how Chaud beat up on some really bad bully. Then about how all the Gotsumon cheered Chaud and then left to go back to their ship. He sends Rev an apologetic look as Jinx continues on with his story.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

They finally make it. He had run and jumped all this way here and Jinx had gone on ahead. He follows after Jinx after taking a breather. He soon finds himself walking through the cave. He watches as lights brighten up, as he gets closer and then darken after he passes by.

He soon hears Jinx's faint voice coming from a door to his right. He soon steps into the room and just stares at the large Digimon sitting at the huge table. Then he slowly looks across from the Digimon and finds Lan and Jinx.

"Hey Chaud. This is our host, Rev. Rev this is Jinx and Chaud." Lan says. Rev turns to look at him and says, "I would like to thank you for freeing that slave gang. I was distracted by meeting Lan." He just nods and then finds a simple rope and begins to climb up to where Lan is sitting.

He finally makes it to the top and then sits down by Lan. Jinx floats over to him and sits on his head. "We were waiting on the tea before talking." Rev explains and he sighs mentally in relief. He knows that Lan has this way with people. He wonders if it was because Lan can be charming and friendly when Lan wants to be. It's not that he doesn't like Lan, only that he kind of envies the way Lan seems to make friends with so easily.

He watches at the boiling water finally whistles. Rev gets up and adds the tea to the kettle. Soon smaller cups were up in front of them as Rev finish pouring the tea. He looks at the big cup, but still grabs the cup with both hands and takes a sip. He finds the taste of the tea isn't bad or leaves a lingering taste behind.

He holds the cup for Jinx to take a sip. His right ear moves forward as Jinx finishes taking a small sip. "This is good!" Jinx proclaims and soon has his face in the tea. He moves the cup back on the table and his ears just return to their normal position. He finds that Rev didn't look upset or angry, only amused.

"Sorry about that. He's kind of energetic." He says politely to Rev. Rev laughs it off and says, "It'll quite alright! It's nice to see someone approve of my skills as a tea maker. It's been a good thirty years since I have had visitors! I also am lucky to find myself in the company of legends in the making." His jaw opens a bit and he glances over to Lan. Lan gives him a quick glance before saying, "We're not legends." Rev dismisses this with a wave of his right hand. "You will in time. You do have Digivices after all. That means that you'll be doing something to save our world." Rev states in a matter of fact tone and he blinks at that bold statement.

"We don't really know much about what's going on here and I believe that we are hoping that you might have a good idea on where to start." Lan tells Rev. Rev takes a sip of his tea and then says, "I would say that you might find the core of this world's problem by speaking with one Tass the SkullSatamon. I fought against him about five months ago. He was leading a large group of Digimon to try and build a base among this island chain. I put a stop to it, but Tass got away. I believe that Tass fled towards the lands of Burning Ice. It's a north east of here. It's called Burning Ice for the simple fact that some places are covered in crystal. Those spots also have some lava pools, which give off the effect that the crystals look like they contain fire." Lan and him turn and look at each other.

Then they all turn to find that Jinx finished drinking all the tea that was in his cup. He gets up and then reaches into the cup. He gently picks up Jinx and then slowly sits down again. Lan then says, "Do you know how far Burning Ice is from here?" Rev thinks and answers, "A good three weeks sailing. I'll carry your boat to the right beach. That way you'll be on your way in no time. As they say, 'Time wait for no mon.'" Lan nods his thanks and he just stares as both Rev and Lan continue to drink their tea. He wonders about this Tass. If their host couldn't defeat him, how could they?

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

They spent the night with their host, Rev and in the morning they caught a ride on Rev as they when to retrieve their boat, the Ya Arrow. Then they drop the food supply that Rev was kind enough to give them into the boat and then they return to riding on Rev's back.

It didn't take very long before they were saying good-bye to Rev and on their way northeast. He didn't really know what to feel. On one hand, he's happy to have this quest continue, but he also worries about his parents. He pushes those thoughts out of his head. He'll make it back once this is all finished. He just hopes that they're ready for what's to come.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It's been two weeks and they were now trying to survive a storm. The Ya Arrow is rocking violently and they all have rope tied around their wastes. This was to keep them from falling over board. They had also tied up all the packs and the oars as well. Their main concern was for the mast and sail.

Both Chaud and him were working to keep the sail slacked. They were having trouble as the waves hit the sides of the boat. Water continues to get on board the boat and Jinx tries to empty the boat of the salty water. Jinx wasn't having much luck though. No matter how many times he tosses the water back into the ocean, it just kept coming back in.

Soon the usually upbeat Digimon gives up, yelling, "I don't like this!" He grins a bit at this. He could see that Chaud also has a small grin on his face. They finish tying the knot, they had finally decided to just wrap the sail around the mast and then tie it up. They're all exhausted and some how, they all found themselves falling asleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He's sore all over as he wakes up. He groans and finds that he couldn't go back to sleep, for the simple fact of the matter is there was just too much light for him to go back to sleep. He slowly opens his eyes and feels something lying on him. He gets up a bit and finds that Chaud was sleeping on his left shoulder. He blinks at this development and then sighs. He didn't know just what to make of this; only that he didn't have the heart to wake his companion.

He then looks around for Jinx as well. It seems that Jinx fell asleep on some of the packs. He snorts and then just lies there, waiting for either Jinx to wake first or for Chaud. Reflects on this whole thing. What Chaud, Jinx, and him have been through, it seems kind of like a story in some book. They meet up with some important individuals and are given quests to go on. He wonders just how this whole thing will turn out.

Soon Chaud wakes and finding him lying on his shoulder, Chaud bolts up. "What happened?" Chaud asks in a bit of a panicky voice. He sighs and says, "We fell asleep." Chaud glares at him and then looks at the water that's in the boat. He gets up and checks the waterproof packs for leaks. He finds that they were lucky, not one of the packs let the water in.

He then unties the sail and listens as Chaud wakes Jinx. He doesn't tease Chaud about the position they had been in. He didn't want to make Chaud uncomfortable. Soon Jinx is up and they have breakfast before he checks his Digivice to see where they are.

It seems that they weren't that far off course; in fact, he'd guess that they were a great deal closer then they should be. He then turns around a bit and soon his little light with a pointer is facing the direction of land. Chaud and him then begin to adjust the sail and Chaud steers the boat in the right direction. He just bails out the rest of the water. He hopes that whatever adventures are before them, that they're ready for them.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

They got lucky, for they have come within of a village. He looks at Lan and then looks back at the village. He holds onto his Digivice and gets and image of a four legged Digimon with four blades on the back.

**Gizamon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus type

Sea Animal. Attacks are Spiral Saw and Four-Leg Kick.

Then another image appears, one of a green Digimon with a large red fin.

**Betamon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus type

Amphibian. Attacks are Electric Shock and Beta Slugger.

Just when he thought that was all, another image appears.

**Mantaraymon**

Armour level Digimon

Vaccine type

Aquatic. Attacks are Torpedo Ray and Tail Booster.

Followed by another image.

**Archelomon**

Armour level Digimon

Data type

Reptile. Attacks are Ocean Streamer and Fin Cutters.

And then what he hopes it the last one.

**Orcamon**

Armour level Digimon

Data type

Sea Animal. Attacks are Ultrasonic Crusher and Reflection Wave.

He waits for a good three minutes and then relaxes. He lets go of his Digivice and let it hit his chest. Lan then steers the Ya Arrow towards the village. Jinx just continues to sleep, which he didn't mind at all. It's not that he had anything against Jinx; it's just that Jinx might decide to fly over to the village without them being able to reach him if the village is hostile.

They slowly make their way towards the docks and find a gathering of Digimon close to where they were going to be landing. They watch as some AquaAgumon also appear. He tries to remember not to panic, to follow Lan's example. He forces himself to look calm and indifferent, even though in his mind he was panicking. He now wishes that Jinx would wake, for the little guy would take his mind off all this.

He tosses out the line to some Digimon waiting at the docks. He could have laugh at the expression on some of the Digimon's faces. He really doesn't know how, but he remained calm as he watches as a AquaAgumon hurries to tie up the boat. He picks up Jinx after he gets his pack on and then waits for Lan to do something.

Lan jumps ashore and bows to the Orcamon that everyone seems to be glancing at. "I hope there isn't a problem in us being here. I'm Lan and the other is Chaud. Jinx is the one in Chaud's arms." Lan says politely. The Orcamon and many others seem to be relieved at this and the Orcamon says, "I'm Keel. Welcome to Fresh Wave. Sorry, we didn't know what to make of you. You see, we've been having trouble with some evil types. I'll let Commander Strike explain. If you'll follow me, please." He leaps out of the Ya Arrow and follows Keel through the village.

The crowd of Digimon parts and goes back about their business. They walk first part of the village, made up of simple huts and lodges. They soon walk on a path and travel for a bout twenty minutes to a large house. The house is a good five stories tall. It's more like a mansion, he decides as they approach.

They see different types of Digimon then before, though he does see some Digimon that remind him of AquaAgumon, just more orange in colour and without the fins. He then turns to look at where Keel is leading them. He just blinks at the Digimon that stood by the doors. The Digimon resembles Lan, but taller and much lighter in color. The mane and the fur on the tip of the tail are yellow and the Digimon also didn't wear a vest. This Digimon carries a sword and on one of the hands have black leather wrapped around it. The pants were also black and there seems to be some fur sticking out around the feet. Around the Digimon's neck was a red necklace.

The Digimon glances at him and the stares at Lan. He watches as Lan holds his Digivice and an image appears. He gets close to read the info.

**Leomon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type

Beast Man. Attacks are Fist of the Beast King and Beast Sword.

He blinks in surprise that both Leomon and Lan have almost the same attack; only Lan's attack is Beast Fist. The two Digimon also seem surprise at what has happened. "A Digivice. Who would have thought." Leomon states in amazement and then recovers. "My name is Set. It's not often that one meets a Kovumon or an Aroomon, let alone to traveling together with a Calumon." Set says. Lan then introduces them, "I'm Lan and the Aroomon is Chaud. Then there's Jinx the Calumon." Set nods and then opens the doors for them.

They travel with both Keel and Set through the house. As they were walking up the first set of stairs, Jinx finally wakes. Once Jinx takes a look around, the little guy jumps the gun and says, "On no you don't! I'm not going to stand by and let you kidnap my friends!" He sighs and says, "Relax, their friends." Jinx went from really angry to cheerful. He's use to this kind of thing already and so was Lan. The other two just sigh as Jinx begins to ask question and then chat about this and that and the other thing.

They continue to follow Set up the stairs as Jinx floats overhead chatting. They soon find them selves heading towards some really big doors. He feels Jinx sit on his right shoulder as they approach the doors. The doors open and they find themselves in a large room that seems to be a good three levels tall. He stares at the large screens and at the computers that line the room.

He then looks at the large Digimon at the centre of it all. Set and Keel lead them onto a platform. Keel then whispers, "Commander Strike is a JungleGreymon. There rare to see outside the lands of Ash Rain." He studies the Digimon with great interest.

The large Digimon is green with stripes of brown. The metal helmet didn't cover the whole head and was painted different shades of green and a bit of brown. The Commander's body was long and his arms have three fingers with a thumb. The long snake like tail is curled up around his legs. He could see how well the JungleGreymon out hide in a jungle habitat.

Commander Strike's blue eyes turn in their direction and Keel then reports, "Commander Strike, we brought the ones sailing towards the village." The Commander turns to regard them and then nods in their direction. "I'll speak with them after dinner. Show them around, Keel and Set." Commander Strike says and then returns to listening to other reports.

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

They have been at the mansion for a good three days. Most of it has been training. They have been briefed about the operation that Tass has been leading here in Burning Ice. He's a bit impatient about staying so long in one area for so long. It makes him a bit jumpy, for since he's been here, all he's ever done is travel.

He also learnt more about why it's a good thing that his a Digimon. What resentment he's heard kind of scares him. It seems that there are three worlds. One is the real world, where humans live, then there's this world, the Digital World, where Digimon live, and then the newest plane is the Net, where the Navis were. It seems that long ago, humans created Digimon, but didn't try to finish what they started, so Digimon had to Digivolve to survive.

Then two Digimon named Magnadramon and Goldramon worked tirelessly to create a world based off what they could from the data of the real world. It's connection to the real world are just supper fiscal in nature, but they might be enough to bring him here. Also the two mega level Digimon in time were deleted, but also made certain that the Digital World would survive by creating a kind of order. This order's members aren't Digimon, but kind of like Navis but more beastly looking. They don't have a name, for no Digimon has ever meet on of these beings.

This being though, monitor the Digital World though. And when some powerful Digimon decides to disrupt the balance of the Digital World, Digivices are sent out to certain Digimon. This Digimon then fight to restore the balance of the Digital World. The Digivices do such things as help the Digimon to Digivolve, to learn more about opposition Digimon, and shows a map of the Digital World.

He grins at the memory of went he told Keel and Set that either Chaud or him have Digivolved in any of their battles. Even Chaud cracked a smile and Jinx just giggled out right. Both Keel and Set were sure that they must have Digivolved by now, but then decide to up their training.

He wonders which of them will Digivolve first, Chaud or him. He wouldn't mind it if it's Chaud. He was a bit more concerned with what Set had told him about Digivolving into dark types based on such emotions as hate, jealous, and vengeance. His smile fades as he thinks about it. He didn't want to go out of control, he didn't want to injury anyone, but it seems that it could happen and has in the past.

He wonders just why he's been pushed into such a position. Also wondering why he was chosen to be a Digidestine as they were called. He's just a eight year old kid, now he doesn't act or think like one, but he'll hide it when he gets home. He doesn't want people looking at him oddly. He could see that Chaud hasn't noticed how much he's grown. Jinx does though, and likes to tease Chaud about it, though Chaud doesn't seem to catch on to what Jinx was talking about.

'_I wonder if I should act more like Jinx when I get home. It would be so easy and I'll have a model to act off of. I just hope that the fate of the real world will rest on someone else's shoulders though. Saving this world will be enough for me.'_ He thinks as he looks at the night sky. A part of him wonders if he'll ever come back here again. He'll miss Chaud and Jinx. They've gotten close and he wonders if that's what it's like to have brothers.

He gets up and turns to find Chaud has fallen asleep on the roof. He notices that Jinx is in Chaud's arms, also fast asleep. He then moves carefully and picks Chaud up bridal style. He grunts a bit at the weight, but it's nothing to what Set has him left. He walks into the building and then carefully down the stairs. He smiles slightly as he pushes the door open to their room. Then he lays Chaud onto his bed and covers the two of them with sheets.

He then walks out of the room and closes the door gently. Then walks to the room across from them and opens it. He steps into this own room and decided to brush his teeth before heading off to bed. He soon turns off the lights and covers himself with the sheets. He just lets his thoughts drift and he slowly falls asleep.

In his dream he sees this blue Navi with the crest that's usually on his headband. He feels calm in this Navi presents. Then they go off on adventures through the Net and beyond.

(------------------------------------Chaud--------------------------------------)

He dreams of a red Navis that wears a helmet and has long white hair. He doesn't really know why he'd dream of such a Navi, he didn't even own a PET. He could see the Navi fight viruses and other Navi. He finds that the fights are a breeze.

He slowly wakes up and finds that he's in his own room. He glances down at Jinx and then moves Jinx out of the way. He sees the time and he made a mental note to thank Lan later.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He weaves between the wooden swords that Jagged use to attack with. Jagged is a Yasyamon and one of the top fighters out of the whole army lead by Commander Strike. He leaps back a few feet and uses Desert Claw on Jagged. Jagged blocks the attack and he was already behind the armour level Digimon. He attacks from behind and this sends Jagged flying a few feet.

He then takes a stance and waits for Jagged to attack. Jagged picks himself up and then uses his Double Strike attack. He counters with his Beast Fist. Then he leaps over the attacks and knocks Jagged out with a punch to Jagged's head.

Set nods in his direction and he helps Jagged up. Jagged looks a bit dazed and the healer that's on stand by comes to take Jagged away. He then walks over to where Set is standing and then Set reaches out with his left hand and ruffles his hair. He just rolls his eyes at this and Set then retracts the hand.

"Good job. Other then needing battle experience, the two of you are doing quite well. Looks to be lunch time." Set says and then leads the way off the training field. He just shakes his head and follows. He really didn't know why Set seems to be treating him like a son, but he wasn't going to complain. He rarely spends time with his own dad and didn't have the heart to point out to Set that he wasn't Set's son. Plus, he enjoyed it, it was like a father-son relationship that he might never have with his own dad.

They soon find Chaud with Jinx also making their way towards the mess hall. He waves at them and Jinx comes over and asks, "How was your training going? Chaud got to battle three champions by himself!" He turns to see Chaud sending a quick death glare at Jinx before looking calm again. He chats about the eight Digimon that Set had him face, one right after the other. He could see that Chaud just looks interested, he could tell by the way Chaud's ears positioned.

He wonders if Chaud could read him in the same way as he could Chaud. He then focuses on the halls that they are walking through. He moves out of the way as a pair of in-training Digimon races pass him. He grins as they also run under Set's legs.

They soon find the mess hall and then head to the end of the line. After getting large potions of food, they then walk to a table, he watches as Set heads to another table then the one Chaud, Jinx, and him were heading towards. They then just tucker in and eat their food.

After finishing the first helping, he goes back for more. As he comes back from getting seconds, Chaud and Jinx get up for theirs. This time he eats slower then last time. He watches as Chaud and Jinx come back and sit down.

He decides to start. "It's been eight days since we've been here. You get idea that something big is about to begin?" He asks Chaud. Chaud looks thoughtful. Then says, "Yea, Keel's been nervous about something and many of the other higher level Digimon. You think that Set will tell you about it?" He thinks about it as he eats a bit of his food. Then says, "We can ask Set after lunch." Chaud nods his head and Jinx then says, "Can we have dessert before we do?" Both Chaud and him just grin at this and he says, "If you're still hungry." Jinx then decides to slow down on the eating.

They had thirds and then let Jinx get a dessert. When Jinx finishes they went off to find Set. They find Set in the gardens, looking at some of the in-training Digimon and rookies. Jinx goes forward to join in the games and they waited for Set to snap out of whatever thoughts that he had.

It took Set a good ten minutes before he realized that they were there. "Sorry, did you wish to speak with me." Set asks. "What's happening, I mean, is their something that's going to happen soon?" He asks. Set smiles sadly and answers, "A large scale army is approaching from the north. It's mixture of loyal Digimon and of slaves units. It'll be here in three days if their not stopped." He was stunned by this and Chaud then asks, "Then why don't Lan and I do something to help. You say we're Digidestine, so shouldn't you put your trust in us?" Set looks stunned that Chaud would speak so frankly. He's also a bit shocked, but hid it.

Set then smiles and then says, "I believe you're right. I'll speak to Commander Strike on your behalf." They watch as Set heads back towards the mansion. He says, "You should speak your mind more often. I believe you almost gave him a heart attack." Chaud looks embarrassed about that and says, "I just don't like to." He nods and they then just sit back and think about stuff.

(---------------------------------------Chaud---------------------------------------)

They watch the scouts for the advancing army break apart. They have learnt that Tass was leading the army himself and it was for that very reason that they were here. They caught a ride from a pair of Raidramon. They traveled for the night to get here.

They soon move north, moving as silently as they can, that includes Jinx as well. Jinx had wanted to come and didn't want to be left behind, despite the fact that he really didn't want Jinx in danger, he didn't have the heart to say no to Jinx. It's their mission to delete Tass, for without Tass around to boss them around they should be too busy deciding on who's second in command.

They soon find their quarry. The tall red Digimon made out of bones with bat wings. He looks at the info from Lan's Digivice.

**SkullSatamon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Virus type

Ghost. Attacks are Bone Blaster and Nail Bone.

He sighs a bit at the mention of ultimate. He wonders if they'll Digivolve during this fight. He really hopes so, for they'll need that edge in the up coming battle. They watch as a pair of Digimon approach Tass and they sit quietly as they listen to the conversation.

"We're almost there, sir. Are you sure that you wish to lead this attack yourself? Why not let me or Rai lead this charge?" The Volcanomon states. Tass snorts and says, "Lord Arthas wishes for me to lead this final assault and I shall. Now, leave me, I wish to be alone." The pair do as they were told and soon Tass is again alone.

They wait for a good ten minutes, and then he charges forth. Lan's right behind him too. Tass turns but before the evil Digimon could do a thing, he uses Wind Fury, aiming for the head. Lan moves in to grab the staff from Tass.

Lan succeeds in getting the staff away from the virus and Tass looks quite angry with this. He dodges a series of punches from Tass. He watches as Lan finally breaks the staff over a tree trunk. Tass just stops and looks stocked at Lan and then Tass really begins to attack.

He's sent flying through a tree and Tass then begins to attack Lan. "You'll pay for breaking my staff with your deletion!" The commander of the evil army yells out. He rejoins the fight with Lan, but soon they were more on the defensive then offensive.

They both are sent flying through the air and they hit separate trees. Then Tass sees Jinx hiding close by. He pales as Tass begins to walk towards that tree. He yells out, "Run Jinx!" Jinx tries to flee but Tass just laughs and with over takes the little white Digimon.

He glares at Tass as he tries to get up, but his too injured. He wants to protect Jinx, he wants to keep this army from continuing its march, but most of all he doesn't want to let anyone down again! He begins to glow and soon he says, "Aroomon Digivolve to… KendoKangmon!"

He finds that he has grown taller and now has twin swords, both double edged like a European swords. He finds armour on his arms and feels some on his legs. He holds out both swords in a defensive stance and waits for Tass to attack him.

His not disappointed, for Tass abandons Jinx to attack him. He moves quickly and slashes Tass's chest. Tass is sent back a bit and he then charges forward. He doesn't relent as he attacks with both swords. Tass then flies out of reach and he then calls out, "Storm Blades!" He tosses both his swords into the air and they attack Tass like they have a mind of their own.

Soon the swords return to him and he puts his left sword into its cover. He then grips the remaining sword with both hands and waits for Tass to get up. Slowly and painfully, Tass the SkullSatamon gets up. "So, the rumours are true. Digidestine, huh? You'll not stand in Lord Arthas' way for long." He then says coolly, "And you'll not harm anymore innocent Digimon." Then he finishes it with a single attack. He slices Tass in half and then he glows again.

He falls forward on to the ground. Too tired to care about anything else other then sleep.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He watches as Chaud once again become Aroomon and then moves to pick the other rookie up. He notices Jinx also looking at Chaud with worry in his eyes. He smiles a bit, even though he's aching all over, he says, "He's just drained, Jinx." Jinx sighs and nods his head without taking his eyes off Chaud.

Slowly he picks up Chaud and then he looks south and begins to walk in that direction. He did notice that Chaud didn't look to injured as he did before Chaud Digivolved. He chucks it up to Digivolving mystery and just focuses on getting away from this area. He only hopes that he doesn't encounter any Digimon from the army. He didn't feel up to taking them out.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He sits on a chair as the healer finishes applying the herbs and then begins to wrap it up. He smiles faintly at Set, who's hovering around him like a mother hen. He was very happy that either Jinx or Chaud have any major damage done to them and Chaud even woke up as they neared the mansion.

Soon he's finished getting doctored and he slowly gets up. He already guesses that he shouldn't move around too much and Set then walks over and helps hold him up. "Thanks." He says. Set chuckles and says, "You fought against an ultimate and didn't get deleted. You're going straight to bed, no questions." He just nods and lets Set walk him to his room and then to his bed. He soon is fast asleep in his own bed.

(---------------------------------------Chaud---------------------------------------)

He watches as Set walks out of Lan's room. He feels guilty for not being as injured as Lan, but everyone told him that Lan will be just fine in a day or so. He just couldn't wrap his thoughts on the simple fact that he Digivolved into a champion. Jinx had repeated the whole story over and over to him in the last two hours.

The news from the front lines were good, there's fighting going on among the army's own and they have liberated a good two thirds of the slave units. Most of the healers were going among the ex-slave, checking them over and making reports of their over all health. He sighs and walks with Set out into the garden.

"He'll be fine." Set says, he wonders if it's for his benefit or Set's own. He smiles a bit and says, "He's a tough Digimon, Lan is. It's not the first fight he's been in." Set nods his head and they both look at the tents set up for the homeless Digimon. They now have more information about who's the real mastermind of this whole thing and they have some breathing space as well. He needs to practice Digivolving and they it also wouldn't hurt to wait for Commander Strike to give them reports to take to Lord Yama.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Set the Leomon. Set continues to have an impact in my life, just as Chaud and Jinx do. Set was always there for me when I was at Fresh Wave. He seems to have taken a liking to me from the moment we meet. Set worried about me and pushed me to be better. I learnt from Set that sometimes you have to keep going to get stronger. I took that advice to heart and I push Megaman in my own way as Set had me.

I know in a way that I would have preferred that it was me taking on many of the Navis that were set against Megaman and me. Despite the fact that I could help Megaman by downloading battle chips, it was all Megaman in the end. Even with cross-fusion, I always felt that I wasn't doing enough. Sometime I wished that I never left the Digital World, for then I wouldn't have to worry about saving the Net and the real world. Things were just simpler when I was a Digidestine. I had many good friends and there were some places that I wished I could have visited. I never spoke of that time in the Digital World, I don't think anyone will believe me if I did. A whole world that's beyond humans reach or greed. It's to the point where it's to keep the Digimon from influencing the real world.

(-----------------------------------------Lan-----------------------------------------)

They were on their way back to the land that they began in. He looks around at the gathering of Digimon here to see them off. They have helped out with getting rid of fragments of Tass's army. They spent a good two months here and he'll miss this place.

They finish saying their good byes to their friends and then they get on board that boat. They place the packs under the benches and he positions himself at the rear of the boat. Chaud then tosses the ropes off the boat and Jinx just continues to wave bye to the Digimon. They soon are sailing southwest. He turns to take one last look at the remaining Digimon; his eyes rest on Set for the longest time before returning to the tasks at hand.

They have a good four months of sailing and he wonders what kind of situation they'll be sailing into when they get there. He wonders if he'll get to see Alex again. He smiles slightly at that, but he knows that he'll miss his new friend from Fresh Wave.

Jinx then seems to sigh and then turns to looks at Chaud. "Just what kind of Digimon is KendoKangmon?" Jinx asks. Chaud just stares at Jinx and then glances at him. He shrugs at this and then Chaud holds his Digivice and soon an image of KendoKangmon appears.

**KendoKangmon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type

Sword Fighter. Attacks are Storm Blades and Cyclone Fury.

He watches as the image of KendoKangmon fades and he thinks about what KendoKangmon looks like. As KendoKangmon, Chaud's skin color was still red and Chaud's hair was also green, plus much longer. Chaud also grew a good foot as KendoKangmon. Chaud's clothing as KendoKangmon was similar to Aroomon's cloths in colour but with a black jacket and blue shorts. On Chaud's arms as a champion were grey armour and on the legs were more grey armour. Chaud's champion form looks to be a mature version of Chaud's rookie form.

He sighs as he wonders just what adventures await them when they get to Corral Port. He sighs as he realizes that he'll be spending a good four months with a bored Jinx. He pales at the very thought.

Chaud sends him a questioning glance and he just stares at Jinx. Then Chaud begins to realize just what was on his mind. Chaud also looks a little pale too. They both decide that it's going to be a long journey. He just hopes that at the end of all this, that they'll be sane.

(------------------------------------Chaud------------------------------------------)

He really don't know who to thank, either Shinya the Depthmon for coming into their lives after a good month at sailing the Hail Ocean or to that odd portal that took them to be a week's time away from their goal after meeting Shinya two weeks later. It's kind of a tie on it, mostly because if they hadn't meet Shinya, they wouldn't know what's happening with Lord Yama. But then there's the simple fact that they good to Corral Port a whole lot faster. He finds that it really hard to choice between the two.

He looks at the angel type Digimon that's currently chatting with Lan. Jinx's is on his head and he wonders at just who this Digimon is. He could tell that Lan seems to be thinking real hard about this and then the female angel Digimon breaks off and says, "It's been a while Lan. It's me, Alex?"

Both Lan and him were stunned at this. For the last he heard was that Alex was a Gatomon. "You Digivolved?" Lan asks. Alex nods her head and then motions for them to follow her through the city. It had taken them a good month to travel all the way here. It was a long journey, but mostly just boring.

As they walk through Bright Dawn, it's a city built about a very large castle. The streets were busy as Digimon move around shopping or trying to get to appointments. The section of the city they were traveling through was made for Digimon less then ten feet tall. There are other sections of this city built for large Digimon to get around. They heard about it from an inn they stayed at a good five days ago.

It took them a good hour to get to the castle and with the fact that Alex is the one leading them; they didn't get stopped by any of the guards. Though there were guards that say hey to Alex as they pass. He didn't get some of the looks that Alex received from some of the guards, but decided that it's none of his concern.

They were then asked to wait in a waiting room as Alex leaves them. They sit down and Jinx decides to float around. He then asks, "So, that's Alex, huh." Lan just says, "Yip. I didn't know she could Digivolve into an angel type." He nods his head and wonders about their meeting will be like. They still have the reports from Commander Strike to hand over and then they plan to help in any way that they can to defeat Lord Arthas.

Unlike Lan, he now has control over his Digivolving. Lan has yet to become a champion Digimon, but that doesn't mean that Lan couldn't. It just means that Lan hasn't been put in the right situation that needs him to Digivolve.

They watch Jinx try to move a sword from a crest of arms that's hanging on the wall. The sword for one thing, was just too big for Jinx to get much of a handle on it and the other thing is that the whole crest was welded together. But it's funny to watch the white guy try to get the sword out.

After a good thirty minutes of pulling on the darn sword, Jinx gives up. He watches as Jinx then lands on Lan's head and fell asleep. Lan then says, "You know, Jinx's attention span seems to have grown over time. Think about it, wouldn't Jinx at the beginning just give up on it after a good five minutes of not being able to move the sword?" He blinks in surprise and finds that Lan's right. Jinx has grown up, not only did Jinx seem to remember things and recall them, but wasn't as easily distracted as he once was. That's was the problem on the Ya Arrow, they couldn't distract the in-training Digimon easily, not that they tried too hard either.

He looks at Jinx and smiles a bit, for it means that when he goes home, Jinx'll remember him. And his heart lifts at the thought. He knows that Lan'll remember him, but he never thought that Jinx might not though. It never crossed his mind until now, but he's new worries didn't get a chance to grow.

Soon Alex returns and motions for them to follow her and they get up and follow that angel Digimon. They walk into a hallway with pictures hanging on the walls. Soon they see a large door and watch as a Digimon opens the door for them.

They walk into the room and they find a tall knight Digimon standing by a large chair. The knight Digimon's armour is white with red trim and cape. He wonders just who this Digimon is, for the way that Alex is acting, it must be someone important.

"Welcome to my castle. I'm Lord Yama." The tall knight Digimon tells them. Lan then moves forward and says, "I'm Lan and the one on my head is Jinx. This is my comrade Chaud. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Yama. We also bring news from Commander Strike from Burning Ice." He watches as Alex seems a bit stunned, but recovers and says, "I'll leave you now. Good day." Alex then turns to leave, the doors close behind her.

Then Lord Yama then says, "I never thought I live to see the day." Then Lord Yama sits down and continues, "You can drop the reports off with Alex after this. Let me say that your arrival is most welcome and that your help will be much appreciated. Tell me, what's your journey like so far?" They then glance at each other then Lan begins.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They finish telling Lord Yama about what they have seen and done. Jinx had woken up and was now on his left shoulder. Lord Yama has been quiet for the last three minutes. Then slowly Lord Yama sighs in defeat. "So Lord Arthas is truly the mastermind behind all this." Lord Yama says sadly.

They say nothing, then their stomach pick this time to remind them at they were getting hungry. They look sheepish at this and they could tell that Lord Yama seems to find this amusing. "I remember what it's like to be a rookie. I believe that as a Guilmon, my appetite was quite large. Not that I also could use a meal." Lord Yama says and then they all hear another growl coming from the knight. "I rule that it's meal time. We'll speak more later." The lord says and they all leave the room.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

They just finish their third helping of breakfast when they were asked they were finished. It seems that Lord Yama wishes to speak with them. With a bit of sadness, they left the breakfast table and followed Digimon. They had time enough yesterday to have a bath and then to get their cloths cleaned. They had just borrowed some white shorts until their cloths were cleaned.

They find the room has other Digimon then just Lord Yama. He glances at some of them and finds that he doesn't know enough about Digimon to say what kind of Digimon they were. They soon stand before the group of Digimon and Lord Yama then begins, "This are the ones chosen by the Digivices to help us in our time of need. The one on the left is Lan and the other is Chaud. The Calumon is called Jinx. They were the ones that brought the reports from Commander Strike. I believe that all of you have received a summary of the reports?" There were murmurs of agreement, then Lord Yama continues. "These two have single handily deleted Tass the SkullSatamon, no small feat that I know a more then a few of you will admit to. Therefore, I wish to say that I place my trust in these three to assault the castle of Dawn Peck as we attack the main army. I believe that they'll be able to handle Lord Arthas until either help as arrived or to delete him on their own. Are there any who object to this course of action?"

Nobody spoke, not even Alex who he has finally spotted. He just hopes that they're up for this challenge. The room is silent for a good three minutes before Lord Yama then begins to speak about battle plans. He didn't really pay much attention to what's being planned or who's to lead the attack from which side.

Soon the meeting is over and they plan to attack in a month's time. This also means that they'll be given hard missions to help them prepare for their fight with Lord Arthas. They were taken to another room and there they were briefed on their mission this afternoon. He mentally hopes that they'll get a really good supper after this.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

They were on their way to assault a local group of Elite scouts serving Lord Arthas, it seems that until they came with a name for the mastermind of this whole thing, they didn't have a clue as to who's in charge. Now they did and he wonders just who this Lord Arthas is that so many seem grim about this whole thing.

They were told that the group that they're up against were mostly all ultimate level Digimon. They number fifteen in total and their leader is a ShadowWereGarurumon. A good five Digimon were NeoDevimon, four were Karatenmon, two were Wisemon, and the remaining three Digimon were Pumpkinmon. He just hopes that he's ready to Digivolve, for he has a feeling that he'll need to Digivolve for this mission.

He's nervous about it, though. Chaud has much more practice then him and he didn't want to faint during this battle. He tries to calm his mind to his fears and focus on what need to be done. They soon encounter their first guard; it looks to be a kid in a Halloween costume. He watches as Chaud motions for him to continue, for as KendoKangmon, Chaud can handle things. Jinx remains with Chaud though; he didn't mind it that much though.

He soon finds himself in the middle of the enemy camp. Soon he's fighting for his life as he dodges punches and other attacks from various Digimon. He bites down as his send flying through the air. He moves and then rolls as he lands. He recovers as quickly as he can and uses Beast Fist on the closest wizard Digimon.

He still remembers Set's advice to him about growing stronger. He promises to try his best and take what comes. He's not going to be afraid of the consequences any more! He begins to glow and before he knows it, he's says, "Kovumon Digivolve to … Ligermon!" He finds himself on all fours and the looks on the enemy Digimon's faces were not just stunned, but awe.

He doesn't have time to think about his new form, only to attack before they recover from their stupor. He calls out, "Desert Rage!" Winds pick up and soon the winds are super hot and blinding his opponents with the dirt that his attack picks up. He charges forward and slashes at the closest Digimon, which turns out to be the leader of the gang. His attack sends the ShadowWereGarurumon flying pass the others.

They recover from both his new appearance and from his Desert Rage attack. He dodges most of the attacks, as best as he could and even lands a few of his own. Soon they have him circled and then Chaud arrives on the scene. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up by a pumpkin." Chaud states dryly. He snorts in amusement and the leader then says, "You're out number! Surrender I might deleted you quickly." He then says in his new voice, "I think we'll take out as many of you as we can before we go." He says that last part with a bit of a snarl.

The group of Digimon looks nervous at that simple statement, but he tells the truth. The enemy just didn't know what to make of any of this. They also didn't really want to deal with berserks either. He could tell this by the way they keep glancing at each other and the smell of fear and confusion.

Chaud takes his place by his left flank, facing away from his face. He had grown quite large as a champion. He bares his fangs at the surrounding Digimon and then as if on cue, both Chaud and him launch their attack at the same moment, the enemy Digimon have a hard time evading their first series of attacks, thus he deleted two NeoDevimon, a Wisemon, and a Karatenmon. He gets the blunt of a few attacks but doesn't let that stop him. He slashes at the remaining Wisemon and tackles a Karatenmon. He rears up and leaps on a NeoDevimon. He chomps on that one's neck and deletes him.

He then looks around for the leader and finds the ShadowWereGarurumon has fled. He turns asks, "Can you handle things?" Chaud just nods his head and he then takes off after the fleeing Digimon. He soon catches up with the leader and uses his Desert Rage to send the Digimon flying. He's already getting tired and he just wants to finish off the leader before anything else happens. The ShadowWereGarurumon notices that he's panting slightly and then decides that he could win this.

The virus uses his Shadow Claw attack and he roars in pain. Then before the virus could do it again, he catches the kick before it begins and bites down hard. The ultimate level Digimon howls in pain and he lets go of the leg and uses his Burning Beast attack on the ultimate, thus deleting the virus. He lies down and passes out.

(--------------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)\

He sighs as he finally finishes off the remaining Digimon. He found this quite hard and knows that if they could have planned for their attack, he would have had more trouble. He then just puts his swords away and nods to Jinx to lead the way, he heads off to find his friend.

He finds Lan resting on the ground and he moves towards the rookie. He finds that Lan's a bit hurt, but other then that, looks fine. He sighs in relief and gently picks up the vaccine rookie. He then starts his journey back to Bright Dawn. He just hopes that they're in time for dinner. He feels Jinx sit on his right shoulder and out of the corner of his eyes; he could see that Jinx looks worried. "He's fine, just tired." He says softly to the little guy. Jinx just sighs and says, "I don't like fight very much." He smiles a bit at that. "I think a lot of people will agree with you on that." He tells Jinx gently. "Then why do they still fight?" Jinx asks.

He thinks it over for a good ten minutes before answering, "Some Digimon think that not wanting to fight is a sign of weakness. They think that means that they could get away with anything if they show that they're willing to fight mercilessly. It doesn't work like that, for if you corner something and make it think it has nothing left to lose. That person will then fight with everything they have, for they'll not care one bit about their own life. Only stopping their tormentors. I guess we're lucky, it hasn't come to that." He could tell that Jinx looks sad and he wishes that he could comfort the little guy, but he really want to get back to Bright Dawn. Jinx then slowly says, "Then as long as there are Digimon like that, there's always going to be more fighting?" He nods at this and adds, "It's hard to stop the fighting, Jinx. Sometime you need that struggle to make you a better person and also stronger. It'll be unfair if everyone gets everything that they want without putting much effort into it. You begin to value life when you're forced to take it."

He looks off into the distance. He wonders just what kind of man he'll grow up to be. He knows that if Jinx was around, that it'll be not problem. But back home, there's a lot of pressure. His father does run an important company and he's usually lonely at home. He knows that he can fight that pressure all he wants, but he'll still be affected with it. It makes him hope that if he loses himself to it, that someone will come along and remind him of whom he really is. He also wishes that someone could be either Lan or Jinx.

They walk in silence for the rest of the way. After traveling for a good three hours, they find Alex waiting for them. He hands over Lan and then transforms back into Aroomon. He the says, "He's just tired. Digivolving for the first time takes a lot out of you." Alex sighs in relief and they walk into the city.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Both Jinx and him dig into the supper before him. They don't use their manners for they were just too hungry. He knows that when Lan wakes, that Lan'll also be having his own supper.

Soon the biting edge of his hungry dulls and he slows down. He didn't want a stomach after all. Soon they finish off the meal in front of them and they both are content with this.

Jinx then asks, "So, just what kind of Digimon is Lan's champion form?" He blinks, almost forgetting all about that. He holds out his Digivice and thinks about the champion form of Kovumon.

**Ligermon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type.

Demon Beast. Attacks are Desert Rage and Burning Beast.

He raise an eyebrow at the demon beast comment, but then thinking back to the fight, he could seen that Lan had been a bit more violent the usual. He thinks about Lan's champion form as he lets go of this Digivice.

Lan moved on all fours as a champion and was a good six feet in height at the shoulder. As Ligermon, Lan was a good twenty feet in length, including his tail. As a champion, Lan colours were reddish brown with his mane and tail tuff being black. The mane wasn't very long and looked matted. Lan still had that scar over his one eye but he also had one on his left flank and right shoulder. Lan's claws as Ligermon were dusty gold in colour. Lan's head was much like a lion's head or a tigers and with the left ear with two pierced. The little fang earring was still there with another earring looking like a dagger made out of emerald. Lan's eyes as Ligermon were still green. Truth be told, he never wanted to meet up with something looking like Ligermon in an alley in the real world.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He woke in his bed and then blinks as he remembers his fight. He pales a bit as he realizes just how he had fought. He couldn't believe that he bit that one Digimon's neck. But then just sighs as realizes that it's just how he fought in that form. He had some new instincts and some were just unpleasant, much like chomping down on that ShadowWereGarurumon's leg in order to block the attack.

He blinks, as he smells food in his room. He slowly turns his head in that direction and then gets out of bed. He moves slowly for he was kind of achy. He soon sits himself down and then begins to enjoy his meal.

He finishes it and then decides to go see how Chaud and Jinx are. He's still sore but he continues out the door. He knocks on Chaud's door and Chaud opens it. He grins sheepish and says, "Still welcome here?" Chaud blinks and asks, "Why you think you're not?" "I kind of went feral last time I checked my memories." He says dryly. Chaud blinks and then nods his head in agreement. "True, but you just need to get use to that. I think it's different for you then for me. You did goes, … beastly." Chaud answers and opens the door to let him in.

He walks into the room and kind of relieved that Chaud understood. He just didn't know what he'd do if Chaud thought him a monster. Chaud closes the door behind him and he sits down. He notices the plates and bowls on the table. He decides to ignore the dishes; he's table still have the dishes on it too.

"So, you got the leader then?" Chaud asks. He nods his head. He then asks, "You got the others?" Chaud nods his head. "So, what do you think they'll have us do tomorrow?" He decides to ask Chaud. Chaud just shrugs at this and says, "Most likely something similar to out first." He nods his head and soon they change the topic to what they wouldn't mind buying from the local market. They both chatted about a lot of things, just never touching the subject of what they'll do when this is all over.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

This is there fifth mission since they got to Bright Dawn. This one is a bit different then the other missions though. This time they were going up against a mega level Digimon. The Digimon is called a Boltmon. The one that they're send to find and stop is named Guts.

To find Guts was kind of simple. Just follow that trail of destruction. This trail leads them towards some hill. They wonder if Guts was order to lead them here, or just wanted to fight them here.

He looks at Jinx and then over a where Lan is. He then says, "You think this will be hard?" Lan turns his head and looks at him. "Worst, I think. I think that if we were able to go ultimate, then that might even some of the odds out, but just as champions…" Lan just trails off. He sighs and he might not like the fact that Lan's observations matched his own.

They have been living at Bright Dawn for a good two weeks now. He knows that as the time approached that they'd be given harder missions, but he wonders if they were ready to face this Guts. It didn't matter that there were two of them; he's seen what one mega level Digimon named Tundra, who's a Vikemon, could do. He shivers slightly at the memory, for there had been a good many Digimon, both as champions and ultimates, and they couldn't match the power of Tundra.

He didn't like that idea of fighting someone that's not only crazed, but has that kind of power to back it up. He looks over at Jinx, as if knowing what they were thinking Jinx then says, "I'll stay here." He then pats Jinx on the head when the white Digimon lands. "Just be safe." He tells Jinx. Jinx smiles and just nods his head.

Lan then leads the way towards the hill. He only hopes that they'll come out this alive. They soon get within sight of the hill and the lone figure on it, waiting.

They Digivolved and then they split up. He moves to his right to get behind Guts. He takes his time getting into position. He's nervous, but he's determined to follow through with this plan of action.

He then hears the signal and speeds up the hill. He finds Lan biting down on the large axe that belongs to Guts. On seeing him, Guts then simple moves a bit and swings his axe towards him. He leaps into the air to evade the attack. He then uses Storm Blades on Guts. They hits and after tossing Lan off his axe, Guts then counters his attack by simply uses his axe to send his swords away.

He then dodges a series of slash attack from the axe. He watches as Lan then trips the mega level Digimon. They both watch as Guts rolls down hill. The axe lands in a tree. They glance at each other before charging in. He stops and goes back for his twin swords.

The set that greets him when he begins his descend wasn't pretty. It looks like Guts decided to use Lan as a punching bag. He charges blindly into the fight, hoping to stop the attack on his friend. He soon uses Cyclone Fury on Guts. The mega level Digimon gets many direct hits.

Then he dodges out of the way of an attack. He tries to retaliate but Guts just wouldn't let up. Then a something was glowing to his left. They both pause and turn to watch in stunned silences as Lan Digivolves.

Where there once stood a lion like Digimon, there was now a pissed off feline Digimon. The Digimon stood well over twenty feet tall and fifty feet long. The Digimon's eyes were still green but where there should be white, they were yellow. This Digimon's fangs were not covered, for they were too long for the lips to cover. Said fangs seem to be a good four feet long. This Digimon didn't have mane, only black strips on a dark red coat. On the head of this has two horns in a row, the first starts at the brow line and the second appears a good foot after the first one. This Digimon was huge and very much dangerous.

His goes for his Digivice. He finds it around his belt and takes it out and scans the ultimate form of Lan.

**SangLigermon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Vaccine type

Demon Beast. Attacks are Hell's Desert and Fire Gate.

He swallows as a bit. He had to admit that he was getting worried about this. Lan then says in a low, but deep voice, "Enough games, Guts! Time to finish this!" Guts laughs insanely and says, "You think you'll win?" Lan answers, he feels the sound in his very chest, "You don't know what you're dealing with." Guts just snort and say, in a mocking tone, "You're the great Digidestine, here to restore balance to this world. It just some stupid story and legend! You're nothing!"

With that Guts charges Lan. Lan then closes his eyes and says, in a calm tone, "Fire Gate." A gate appears before Guts and before Guts could to anything, Guts is pulled inside. He watches as Guts' axe deletes itself.

He just stands there, staring at his friend. Then Lan turns to look at him. "I'm that scary, huh?" Lan asks. He scratches the base of his skull and says, "I'm just happy you're in control." Lan snorts and then he glows again. In SangLigermon's place was now a Kovumon stood. He lets himself transform back into Aroomon.

They then both just sigh in relief. "You know, you are just one scary Mon." He tells Lan in a matter of fact voice. Lan just sighs and looks tired. They then head to find Jinx. They did what they were supposed to do, Guts is no longer a threat.

(--------------------------------------Lan--------------------------------------------)

He sighs as they reach Bright Dawn. It took them a good two days to get back here, and he couldn't wait to have a bath and just soak in the warm water.

He could still recall the smell of fear that came off of Chaud during his time as SangLigermon. He knew that he grew to be huge, but didn't know if he likes the fact that he could scare his friends as an ultimate. He remembers the power that he had at his disposal. He felt like he could take on the whole world and win. He didn't know just what to make of all that power, but he knew that he had a job to do.

He wonders if it's normal for him to Digivolve into demon beasts. He still was a vaccine, but he just doesn't get the fact that the two could go together. He's happy that Chaud got over his fear of his ultimate form, for he has come to treasure Chaud's friendship.

He smiles a bit as he wonders just what it'll be like to be human again. He's gotten a taste for battle and he kind of enjoys the rush he gets. He knows that it'll never be the same if he uses a Navi. It's not that he enjoys the danger, it's making a difference and that he could affect a lot of things by just fighting for a cause.

They shy away from the crowds, they didn't really know just what to make of their popularity and he was kind of scared by it too. They make to the castle by evading the popular areas of the city. They pass through the doors as the guards just wave them through on sight.

They soon find Alex, they report to her, and describe the fight and how they got rid of Guts. Alex takes the news well and they then find their way to their rooms. They split up, Chaud and Jinx going into their room and him going into his.

Soon he as a bath running and at the right temperature too, then he gets undressed and slips into the tub. He soon relaxes in the tub. After a good thirty minutes he gets out of the tub and puts on a robe. He then head to get some rest before dinner.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He looks at the group of Digimon that was to be their last assignment. Unlike him, Chaud has yet to go ultimate, but he's not worried about that. He figures that when the time is right, Chaud will Digivolve.

They attack the group of Digimon and within the hour, they were the victors. He feels kind of sad that they had to delete them, but they have been tracking this group for two days. This group tried to conquer a village but they managed to stop them before they could send in the second wave.

He looks mournfully at the area that they just turned into a battleground. He turns to find Chaud also deep in thought. Jinx just looks sadly around as well. He then slowly moves towards Chaud and then puts his hand on his right shoulder. Chaud turns to look at him and for a minute, it's like they both were in agreement. They have had enough, and they'll win their final battle. They well not let more innocents be pressed in to slavery by this Lord Arthas. They'll show this Digimon that his reckoning was here at hand.

(---------------------------------------Chaud---------------------------------------)

He sighs as they finally make it through the defences of this castle. He glances at Lan and finds that Lan sends him an encouraging look. He smiles slightly and then returns to the task at hand.

He thinks back to the information that they received five days ago. Lord Arthas is an UnKirralmon. Also Arthas is an undead mega. According to Lord Yama, UnKirralmon were a good ten feet tall and humanoid in appearance. This mega level Digimon not only is made up of bones but also has some flesh on some of his parts. They also learnt that this mega level Digimon has a pair of bone wings with fire making up the rest of the framework, like feathers.

He looks worriedly at Jinx who's hovering between Lan and him. He just prays that Jinx'll survive this. He then pushes those thoughts out of his head and reminds himself that they can and will make a difference.

They soon find some large doors and then they move and push gently on the doors. He then peeks into the room beyond them and finds that room is huge. He doesn't see anyone in the room and he then pushes the doors some more to open get through. He enters first with followed by Lan and finally by Jinx.

They look around the room as they move closer to the centre of the room. He's already a champion, but Lan hasn't Digivolved yet. He glances at Jinx and finds the Jinx was already finding a spot to watch from. A small smile appears on his face.

Lan then Digivolves into a champion. Then Lan stiffens and yells out, "I know you're here! Show yourself!" This is greeted with laughter that sends chills up and down his spine. "So, there are only two Digidestine? I would have thought that there would have been more sent against me! I am the great Lord Arthas, soon to be ruler of this world and in time, enslaver of humans as well." Lord Arthas says.

He narrows his eyes at that last bit. They'll stop him long before that ever happens. He draws both of his swords and gets into a fighting stance. Lan just Digivolves again into SangLigermon. Soon the mega makes an appearance.

Lord Arthas looks just what they were told, right down to the fiery wings. The clothing looks ragged and should be turned into rags. The open coat that this mega wears is a dark brown in colour. The pants were even worst off, for they truly were tatted beyond belief. Lord Arthas has flesh on his face, so they could easily see the twisted smile of this deranged mega. He also notices how some of the flesh just seems to hang there. This whole thing kind of reminds him of Halloween, surprisingly enough.

**To Readers:**

Sang means Blood in French, so that means that SangLigermon kind of translates into BloodLigermon. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading my story.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

He bites back a snarl as he looks at the mega level Digimon. He didn't like this Lord Arthas anymore then what he had before. He glances over at Chaud and could see that Chaud also didn't look to impress with this Digimon either.

He then glances back at the mega level Digimon. Soon Lord Arthas just lets out one last chuckle before beginning the fight. He charges head on to meet Lord Arthas's attack. He bites down on the fist and digs his claws into the floor. He hears Chaud also move towards them.

As he keeps Lord Arthas on the ground, Chaud attacks Lord Arthas. The mega couldn't evade much of Chaud's attacks. He could hear the mega grunt and before the punch could connect with his head, he lefts go of the undead Digimon. Then before he could try again to ground the mega, Lord Arthas flies out of reach. He then leaps towards the mega and grabs the undead Digimon off guard. He clamps down on his catch and then Lord Arthas uses an attack call, "Vile Grave!" He lets go of the mega as the ground beneath him becomes unstable. He roars in pain and rage as he tries to get away from the attack. He leaps away from the spot as the ground opens up. He then notices that Chaud kept the mega distracted so that he could evade the attack.

He soon rejoins the battle. He could see that Chaud has been getting quite a pounding on. He then uses Hell's Desert and moves between an exhausted Chaud and the undead mega. The mega screams die down as the attack subsides. He could see that Lord Arthas looks quite pissed now and he could see that the mega was not going to hold back.

He's ready, for he need to give Chaud time to recover. He knows that Chaud would and did the same for him. The mega then charges him and he uses his claws to slash at the enemy Digimon. They trade blows and they don't try to block or evade them too much. They dance around the room, he's larger then this mega, but he some times has trouble tracking the smaller Digimon.

Lord Arthas's latest attack sends him flying through the air and through a wall. He snarls as he impact the wall and he just gets up and shakes himself. Then charges back into the room. He notices that Chaud also looks ready to attack and he moves by his friend and feels Chaud leap onto his back.

As he closes the gap between Lord Arthas and them, Chaud leaps through the air and soon begins to glow. He pulls back and watches as Chaud finish Digivolving. Soon an angle Digimon is hovering where a KendoKangmon had been.

This angel Digimon has eight white wings. Also looks to be a good ten feet tall. This ultimate Digimon's armour is a steel grey in colour and covers his arms and legs. This angel Digimon has a simple plate of gold armour on his chest. Around this Digimon's waist is a white piece of clothe that reminds him a loin clothe but has a symbol of a green star on it. The skin is white like the wings and a simple grey helmet rest the angel Digimon's head, the face and eyes uncovered. The angel Digimon has light red hair and green eyes. On this angel's right hip is a sword with the hilt shaped like a dragon's head.

He just stares at awe at his friend and is happy for him. He grins a bit and says, "Ready?" Chaud glances his way and just nods. They then turn to look at the mega Digimon and could see that ever the undead Digimon was have second thoughts about him winning this fight.

"A demon and angel shall work as one and the disruptor will die. Both shall return home and wait." The mega level Digimon quotes. He blinks in surprise at this but doesn't worry about it. He uses his Fire Gate and Chaud calls out, "Chains of Heaven!" Series of chains clamp down on the undead Digimon before the Digimon knows just what's happening. Then the Fire Gate begins to suck the undead mega level Digimon into it.

As Lord Arthas gets close to the gate the mega level Digimon begins to laugh. "I hope you enjoy your peace while it lasts! You'll one day face someone of much harder to beat then me! I hope that you're deletions are slow and painful!" Lord Arthas says and with that, the mega enters the Gate and it closes.

They just stare blankly at the spot where the Fire Gate once stood. They exchange looks and they transform back into rookies. He then holds his Digivice and thinks about Chaud's ultimate form. His Digivice then reads.

**RyuuAngemon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Vaccine type

Warrior Angel. Attacks are Chains of Heaven and Holy Dragon Slash.

He grins a bit at the info and then moves to help steady his friend. "You did great." He says to Chaud. Chaud just smiles and says, "You too." They then sigh and they then hear Jinx say, "You did great! I can't believe you did it!" He smiles at Jinx and just nods in agreement.

(--------------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

After Jinx finishes and they nod in agreements something happens. He soon finds himself surrounded in light and calls out, "I'll see you both again!" He hears Lan say, "I count on it!"

He soon finds himself back home. He then blinks as he notices how deaf he seems. He then slowly looks at his hands. He just stares at his pale hands; they didn't have fur on them or anything like that. He's back to being human.

He gets up and finds a mirror. He blinks a few times at the image in the mirror. He finds himself so small. He can't believe that he's this short. He's gotten use to being taller. He then turns to check the date and finds it to be the same day. He finds that barely ten minutes have passed. He then heads to look around. He didn't know just what to make of this, only that he didn't know if he likes the change or not.

(--------------------------------------Lan--------------------------------------------)

He could have struggled, but decided against it. He get lets it take him away. He blacks out.

When he wakes he finds himself back at his room. He gets out of bed and finds that he's small again. He just sighs at this and checks the date. He blinks at the date and then moves his hand to his chest. He finds that his Digivice is gone. He frowns at this. He was hoping to keep it, but he guesses that someone else has something different planned.

He then leaves his room. He wants to check everything out before his parent wake. He kind of hates what he plans to do, but he doesn't want his parents to worry about the change in his manner. He bites his lip and felt bad about not saying bye to anyone.

(--------------------------------------Chaud----------------------------------------)

I still remember my first week back from the Digital World. My father didn't seem to notice any change in me, for that I'm kind of glad. I don't know just what I would have said or done if he had.

Things in time went back to normal. I wished that I went to public school, for I wouldn't have minded it as much as before I went to the Digital World. I might have made friends with kids my own age and I might not have put up my barrier of indifference. It's an 'what if' kind of thing, and it's something that I still think about.

By the time I got Protoman, I had buried a part of myself. Then when I met Lan and his friends, I used to be annoyed with Lan. But at the same time, I was happy that he continued to try and get me to open up. I'm still hiding that important part of myself, not even Protoman know the depth of what I hid. I guess I'm just waiting for a time when the key will appear, in either a form of my Digivice or one of my friends. But I kind of wonder about that threat that Lord Arthas spoke of. I wonder if that undead mega knew something about Lan and me that we didn't know…

**To Readers:**

That symbol on Chaud's ultimate form is the crest of Light. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Don't worry though; this story is far from over! It's just the part about their first Digital Adventure is over, but not the story.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Almost Six years have passed. He thinks as he glances at the calendar. It's only October 2, and in two days, it'll be six years since he ventured into the Digital World. He smiles a bit at this. He's now fourteen years old and he then turns to look at his PET. MegaMan is visiting Net city, giving him time to just sit around and think about his life.

He didn't know just what to make of the last six years. He has long since made and used that mask of immaturity. It's gotten to be second nature to him to act that way. But as it gets closer to Oct. 4, he always finds it harder to act that way.

He did find it odd that according to what he remembers, when he first got to the Digital World, the day had been Oct. 3rd, but here in the real world it had been the 4th. But then, who is he to judge what's weird. He had been transformed into a Digimon and then learnt to Digivolved into more powerful forms.

He decides to get something to eat. His mom's gone to go shopping, leaving him very much alone in the house. He knows that his friends were busy, mostly they just know that for some odd reason he acts very differently then usual. He doesn't blame them, truth is told. He's usually a bit of a killjoy and a bit bitter until Oct 5th. Then he puts on his mask and everything goes back to normal.

He makes a sandwich to eat and sits at the table. He's mind going over all the Digimon that he has deleted. He still feels bad about deleting them. Even if it's been six years, it just didn't sit right with him.

His thought then drift towards Chaud and Jinx. He smiles at the memories that he made with the other two. He misses Jinx for his ability to goof off at any moment and then Chaud for fighting by his side. It's a whole lot different doing something with one's bare hands then ordering someone else to do it.

He finishes his meal and decides to watch some TV. He just lies on the couch as he watches the screen. He finished channel surfing and is watching some anime show, one he can't remember the name for though. Then the show cuts off and a special news bulletin appears.

"About an hour ago. A strange mist appeared at the subway station of Korth Street. The strange mist also began to interfere with some of the electronics. Then according to witnesses, some strange creature appeared. Authorities claim that there isn't a Dimensional field. The creature is said to be a small white being with purple markings on it's ears and on the forehead a red upside down triangle with black triangles. We'll have more updates soon." The reporter says.

He turns the TV off and heads out the door. _'That sounds like a Calumon! Could it be Jinx?'_ He thinks as he races down the street. He needs to get there. He just hopes that the police haven't tried to take a look in the subway.

It takes him a good hour to get to the entrance way to the subway. He notices the yellow tape and people keeping others out. He bites his lip and then looks around to see if anyone would notice him slip by.

He's in luck; for most of the police are too busy with the reporters to notice him head down the stairs. He notices that the mist has cleared. He walks down and begins to look around.

Nothing looks out of place as he studies the platform. He then looks up and finds green eyes looking at him in interest. He pauses and just stares into the eyes too. After a good ten minutes, he hears, "Go away!" He blinks and then says, "I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you?" He watches as the eyes blink and then he hears, "I'm Jinx!" "Jinx? How did you get here?" He asks. He's hearts beating fast. "I don't know." Jinx answers and then decides that his not dangerous.

Jinx flies down and begins to circle him. He keeps an eye on the little Digimon. He can't help but smile as the in-training Digimon circles him a few times. "You don't look dangerous…" Jinx says in a disappointed tone. He laughs a bit at this and then says, "Been a while, huh?" Jinx then blinks and then stares harder at him. "Lan?" Jinx says in disbelief. He grins and says, "Yea. How's things with you?" Jinx then grins and hugs him. He holds onto the little guy.

"I can't believe I found you!" Jinx says. He says, "I can't believe you're here in my home world, Jinx. It's great to see you too buddy." Then Jinx asks, "You got anything to eat? I'm starved!" He just chuckles at that, knowing full well that Jinx could eat more then most humans.

Then he hears something and turns to find Chaud standing there. A thought crosses his mind and it then clicks. "You too, huh?" He asks the other teen. Chaud smiles a bit at that. "I thought that you were a Digimon, Lan. Who would have guessed that we had already worked together? Where's you PET?" Chaud asks and Jinx flies over to give the teen a great hug. "Left it home. I think you did too." He says, Chaud just nods.

Both Chaud and him just stare at each other. He can't believe that his old battling comrade isn't just a human, but one that he thought was a cold-hearted rich kid. Jinx then sits on Chaud's head and again asks, "Could we go eat now?" They both grin and they then turn right and walk to find a manhole to use. They didn't want to try and explain what they were doing down here. Plus, they had a great deal to catch up on, not just why Jinx is here, but also on reconnecting with each other.

It took them a good thirty minutes to find one and he scouts it out first, then he pushes the cover off and gets out. He then helps Chaud out and then they headed to his house. With nobody home, it's a good place to feed Jinx and to talk about other things.

(---------------------------------------Chaud---------------------------------------)

He couldn't believe the sight that greeted him when he slipped pass the police to check out that subway. He didn't expect to find Lan Hikari there or hear the part about 'home world' coming out of Lan's mouth. This whole thing shocked and surprised him. He's glad to see Jinx again, but to find out that Lan was his old fighting buddy was a huge shocker.

They watch as Jinx ate and ate. He couldn't stop grinning as he watched this. "Are you sure that this is alright?" He asks Lan. "Mom will think that I ate it. So, guess we both changed since then." Lan says. He turns to look at the other teen. He knows now that Lan hid his maturity. He could understand why too. They both were eight when the whole thing happened and Lan had always acted the leader of the three. Considering the fact that his father didn't see the change in his behaviour didn't mean that Lan's parents and friends wouldn't notice his. He could understand that, and it made him feel closer to Lan for that reason.

He asks after a few minutes, "What do you make of Jinx crossing over?" Lan thinks about it and then says carefully, "Maybe it's the reason why we became Digimon in the first place? Maybe whatever picked us knew that Digimon might start finding their way here and we're suppose to stop them. How we do that, we'll figure that out later. I think we might want to stare keeping an eye out for our Digivices, though." He grins and could see what Lan means. He didn't mind letting Lan think this one over. He has too much to worry about already to begin to worry about what they should do next.

"So, which of us will Jinx be staying with?" Lan asks. He opens and then closes his mouth at that. They both turn to look at the now sleeping Digimon. "I might as well take him. He my responsibility." He says at last. "I think that's great. You two were always best of friends and I think he misses you more then me." Lan says. He smiles softly at that comment.

He then checks the time and sighs. Then thinks about something and asks, "Don't you have school?" He turns to look at Lan, Lan smirks and answers, "It's the same every year since I've made a teacher cry, the year after I got back. I don't go to school until after the 4th. Most people can't handle me when I'm not acting 'normally'. I've even snapped at Mega a few times already. I just don't have the energy to put on my mask." He nods in understanding. He tends to be more snappish and broody for the four days. Much like Lan, he lightens up after the 4th.

He then moves to pick up the sleeping Digimon and then they walk towards the door. "Talk to you tomorrow at the park?" Lan asks. He then nods and adds, "Around noon." Lan nods and opens the door. He walks out and he begins to walk home. His carrying Jinx in his arms and doesn't can for the looks he's getting.

After a few hours he finally makes it to his company. He then places Jinx on the couch in his office and sits down at his desk. He finds that Protoman has already finished the searches he asked for and was gone to Net city for the day.

He didn't mind, he's told Protoman that when his Navi did it the first time. It didn't give an apology, just approval for Protoman to disappear for long periods of time during this time. This will make it easier to keep Jinx a secret. He then goes back to work, he also couldn't help but have a small smile on his face for the rest of the day.

(-----------------------------------MegaMan---------------------------------------)

He blinks as he sees Protoman. He's kind of surprise to see Protoman once again. He spotted the other Navi three times already. He decides to walk over and talk to the red Navi.

"Hey Protoman. How's Chaud?" He asks the other Navi. "Fine." The other Navi says. He studies the red Navi and asks, "So, you're here on business?" Protoman sighs and says, "I'm just don't want to be around my Netop for the rest of the day." He blinks in shock and says, "Me too. Lan's been kind of snappish and not acting his normal self. He gets like this on Oct 1st and it lasts until the 5th." He could see that Protoman seems a bit surprise. "Happens every year?" The red Navi asks. He nods and says, "It's true. He's also home from school too. It began when Lan was nine years old. Lan ended up snapping at the class teacher and by the second day the teacher just broke down and cried. So since then, Lan's usual stays home for those days."

They stood there, both kind of wondering about what makes their Netops like this. Then Protoman says, "Kind of odd that it happens to Chaud during the same days as Lan." He nods his head slowly. "You want to maybe have a battle over at the arena? You know, just you and me without our Netops?" Protoman's mouth grins a bit at the idea and then says, "Might as well keep in shape." He grins and they walk towards the arena in hopes to get their minds off their Netops.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

He stares at the odd toy that his Netop has on his bed. The toy is cute looking and seems to be something that shouldn't be in Chaud's room. He also noticed that Chaud also seems not to care about it either.

He really wonders just where Chaud got the stuff animal. He waits for Chaud to get back from brushing his teeth before asking. Soon Chaud returns and he couldn't help but notice that Chaud wasn't acting like he usually does during this time. He then decides not to ruin the mood his Netop is in and just turns his PET off. He could use the rest.

(-----------------------------------------Lan-----------------------------------------)

He's waiting at the park like he promised. He found a note from Mega about where the Navi would be and also that his mother went to visit a friends. He had just smiled knowingly and then began to finish off his homework before coming to the park.

Soon he spies Chaud walking towards him with Jinx riding on his right shoulder. He grins and waves towards the other teen. He gets up off the bench. Jinx beams on seeing him and then giggles a bit as Chaud walks towards him.

They then head over to the fountain, as to not have anyone over hear them. They sit at the edge of the fountain and Chaud sets Jinx on down. Chaud then tells the Digimon, "No swimming, Jinx. I don't want to carry around a wet Digimon." Jinx just awes a bit at this and then pouts at this. He then says, "If you're good, I'll take you to get ice cream later." Jinx cheers right up at that. Chaud snorts and shakes his head in amusement.

He then says, "We need to find out more about what's happening. I wish we could go to the Digital World to find the answers, but I can't think of away to find or open a portal." Chaud sighs and then says, "I've researched the whole thing a long time ago. It seems that the Digimon project was launched only once before they were forced to scrape the project. I don't think anyone even remembers it." He looks surprised at this, but then remembers what he learnt while staying with Set.

"So, we just got to hold on tight until we learn more." He says. Chaud too just sighs and says, "Not much we can do then. You think we should maybe warn someone? Like your dad?" He smiles sadly at the mention of his dad. "No, they're better off not knowing. They might make things worst. You remember some of the attitude that most Digimon had towards humans, right?" He asks the other teen. Chaud nods as he remembers. "That's it then, we keep it to our selves." Chaud says. He nods and says, "We can decide later if we want to tell our Navis. Maybe after we get our Digivices." With that they both just stare off into space.

After a few minutes, he then checks the time and says, "Time to go, ready Jinx?" Jinx then nods his head and a great smile is plastered on the little guy's face. He picks up the little guy and they both then get up. Chaud says to Jinx, "Just don't wonder off." Jinx just beams and nods his head a few times and then he lets Jinx ride on his head. They wave bye to each other and split up. He'll drop off Jinx at Chaud's house.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

He spent the whole day thinking about what they decided on. He wonders if it's just a fluke that Jinx's crossed over into the real world. He checks the time and finds that it's 3:23 pm.

Then he snaps his head towards the door and finds a nervous security guard at the door. "Sir, there's this strange mist appearing in the basement." The guard says. He frowns as he thinks about this. He waves the guard away and the guard leaves in relief.

He checks to see if Protoman was in the PET, then finding that he wasn't, he leaves the office. He doesn't know if Lan's at home or out so he decides to check this out on his own. _'Maybe I'll receive my Digivice.'_ Is the thought that runs in his mind.

He heads to the elevators and then he uses the stairs. He stops and blinks as some ball of light appears in front of him. He blinks a few times and then the light fades a bit and reveals his Digivice. He then reaches out and grabs it.

He then notices a new item on the screen. He pushes a button and it activates. He is soon covered in light and when it disappears, he finds himself a bit smaller but he then looks at his arms and then turns his head to look at his tail. He then touches his Digivice and finds it around his neck.

He then moves towards the basement door. He opens it and feels his ears flatten. He scans the large room for danger. Then he dodges an attack from a small black Digimon. He then holds his Digivice and an image with info appears.

**Vilemon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Evil. Attacks are Scratch and Nightmare Shocker.

He snorts at the virus part. He soon goes on the offensive and sends the black Digimon flying with a kick. He grins as he finds that he still got it. He charges towards the virus Digimon as the champion begins to recover. He lets lose a Fury Wind and this deletes the Digimon. He watches as a gate opens and the data is sucked into the gate.

He then glows and he is once again human. He finds his Digivice on his jean belt loop and turns towards the door that leads to the stairs. He can't help grin as he walks back up the stairs.

(-----------------------------------Megaman---------------------------------------)

He watches as Protoman knocks out the other Navi. The Netop calls out to her Navi. Soon the Navi logs out and he waits for the red Navi to walk over. "You could have gone easier on her." He says. Protoman just says, "They wanted to fight me, I just finished it." He sighs and wonder just why he's with the red Navi.

They leave the arena and he then asks, "Are you sore about that stuff toy that Chaud has?" He notices that Protoman stiffens and says, "What would you do about it if you're in the same position?" He blinks and then decides to check in with his PET. "I'll be back."

He then logs out and finds himself back in his PET. He blinks as he notices a white creature floating around the room. He then coughs to get the thing's attention. "Hi!" The white creature says as it turns to his PET. He finds himself staring into green eyes. "Hi, what are you doing in Lan's room?" He asks. The creature looks thoughtful and then answers really cheerfully, "Cause Lan wanted to get money for the ice cream." He blinks at this. "How do you know Lan?" He asks. "Meet him ages ago." The white creature answers. He was getting frustrated at this answers, he concluded that either this creature is really naïve or is only acting.

Then he hears Lan call out, "Jinx! I got the money!" Jinx turns to the door and yells out, "Can this man in a box come with?" After a few minutes Lan appears and looks at him. "O." Lan says. Jinx just giggles at this. "Hey Mega. I guess you met Jinx." Lan says. He nods and asks, "Just where did he come from." He waits for the answer. He blinks as Lan just sighs and answers softly, "Some place forgotten." He's puzzled at this answer.

Jinx then decides to rest on his Netop's head. "Can we go now?" Jinx asks. He watches as Lan smiles a bit and answers, "Let me just pick up Mega then we can go." Lan then moves over to his PET and puts it in it's place.

They then leave the room. He's kind of surprise at how Lan's been acting. It's out of character then usual; specially considering it's not the 5th yet. Lan blades to an ice cream parlour and orders four ice creams. Then they sit at a corner, Lan sets up his PET onto the table. He's kind of surprise to see that Jinx's is already eating one of the ice creams and Lan then slowly starts on one.

He watches as Jinx finishes his first and then begins on a second. He decides to begin. "So, when did you meet Jinx?" He asks. Lan thinks about it and then says, "When I was eight. I had this large adventure with Jinx and Chaud Blaze. I didn't know it was Chaud until yesterday though." He looks surprise at this. "How couldn't you know it was Chaud?" He asks. "Cause either of us were human at the time." Lan answers calmly.

That wasn't what he expected. He's having a hard time wrapping his mind over that single fact. As Jinx then starts on the last ice cream, he couldn't believe that Jinx could eat more then Lan. He then says, "I've never heard you talk about it." Lan nods slowly at that, he was taken back the sad look on his Netop's face. "It's nothing to talk about. Jinx here is what is called a Digimon. Digimon is short for Digital Monster; there are many different kinds, kind of like Navis. Jinx is also a Calumon, which is an in-training. Jinx is also a Data type." Lan says. He blinks as he glances at Jinx.

"So when you say you weren't human, …" He says. "I was transformed into a rookie level Digimon called Kovumon. As a Digimon I was a vaccine type. I looked to be a cross between a lion and a human." Lan informs him. He could tell that Lan's not making this up. "What happened?" He asks. "Chaud, Jinx, and me fought a lots of evil Digimon with our own hands. We deleted this one mega level Digimon named Lord Arthas. After we defeated him, Chaud and I found ourselves in around own rooms as humans. We were again eight years old." Lan tells him. He blinks at this, he didn't know just what to say about this.

"You never told anyone about this?" He says. "I doubt anyone would believe me. I didn't want people to mess with that world either. Digimon are on a whole different level then anything you've ever met." Lan says. Then they both look over to find that Jinx is asleep. He sighs and wonders just what Lan's story was like. He did know that Lan could be deep, but from the way he is now, he wonders just how deep Lan is.

They then left the ice cream parlour. He's still going over what he just learnt. He finds it hard to believe that this Digimon could be as powerful as Lan says. Then after they make it back to the house, he asks, "You said that Jinx is a in-training Digimon and that you were transformed into a rookie Digimon. What's the difference?" Lan thinks it over and then answers, "A rookie is more powerful then an in-training Digimon. Same usually goes for champion level Digimon is more powerful then a rookie level Digimon. Then ultimate is a level over a champion and finally a mega level is at the top of the ladder. To reach the next level, a Digimon then Digivolves into a different form."

He blinks at this information. "Then where do Digimon live?" Lan then answers, "In a different reality called the Digital World. It has louse connections with the real world and maybe with the Net. Also, Digimon don't think very highly of humans, so if more Digimon show up, it's more then likely that Chaud and I will have to fight them." "How can you? Your not a Digimon any more!" He says. "We have Digivices that might be showing up to help us fight." Lan answers. "Kind of a bit much to take in, huh?" Lan says softly. He sighs and if he were human, he'd more then likely have a headache right about now.

He just remains silent as Lan lies down to watch TV. Jinx is now resting on Lan's chest. He just goes over the simple fact that he's not going to be much help when Lan fights. He doesn't know just how to handle that.

To be continued …


	18. Chapter 18

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

He heads over to meet up with Chaud. He also picked up Mega's PET as he left. Soon he's off to where Chaud will be finish working, with Jinx's in his arms.

He knows that Jinx's as a big grin on his face, for he's using his roller blades. He speeds down the street, weaving and dodging people as he goes. He soon comes to the building and finds Chaud just exiting. He slows down and lets his momentum carry him towards Chaud.

"Hey, I thought I'd return this." He says. Chaud smiles a bit as he holds out Jinx. Jinx tries really hard not to giggle as Chaud takes the Digimon from him. "I was wondering where I left this." Chaud says. He could see Jinx's eye sparkle with laughter.

Then Mega says, "Did Chaud just make a joke?" Chaud's eyebrow rise up and he sighs. "He found Jinx in my room." He explains. Then he searches the teen in front of him and his eyes widen at the sight of Chaud's Digivice. It's his turn to raise an eyebrow. "What level?" He asks as they walk away, or in his case bladed away. "A Vilemon, champion level." Chaud answers. He just sighs at hearing that. "On the bright side, you took him out real quick." He says. "It's like ridding a bike, you just need to get back on the bike." Chaud answers. He grins and says, teasingly, "Have you ever learnt to ride a bike?" Chaud doesn't answer this and Jinx couldn't stop but giggle for a minute before stopping.

(------------------------------------Megaman--------------------------------------)

He found it creepy watching Lan and Chaud act this way. For Chaud was acting like a regular teen, very different then he usually acts. The way Chaud and Lan traded jokes and laugh at them, it really hit home that Lan had been telling the truth.

He didn't know just what to think about all of this. It's just that, it seems that he never really known Lan like he thought he did. He then realized that Lan hadn't given others a chance to know the real him. It also seems to be the same with Chaud. He knows that Chaud and Lan have been through a lot during the years, but they never acted like this.

It was then Chaud's Digivice began to beep. Chaud picks it up and he watches as a map appears on it. Then a red circle is blinking faster and faster. Lan then says, "I'll check it out. I think it's my turn. Mind holding Mega's PET?" Chaud takes the PET from Lan. Soon Lan speeds off and they follow at a slower pace.

Soon they find a fight already happening. He stares as two creatures fight it out. A large insect is buzzing around in the air and the other creature is brown with black mane and tail tuff and reminds him of a lion. It then struck him that the lion creature is his Netop, Lan.

"A Flymon. Not much of a challenge for him." Chaud states. He then says, "So that really is Lan?" "Yip. Lan already has his Digivice, it's around his neck." Chaud answers. He looks and then spies the device; it's a different colour then Chaud's.

He watches as Lan easily dodges the darts that were being fired at him. He watches as Lan then leaps into the air and then as Lan uses some kind of attack on the Digimon. He watches as the attack hits its mark and then as the Digimon dissolves into particles and are then sucked up by a gate that appeared.

He just stares as Lan turns and he finds the Lan's eye colour is green. He also notices the scar over on of Lan's eyes. He then watches as Lan is covered in light and soon Lan is back to being human. He finds himself speechless. Chaud then hands over his PET and they then continue on their way. Either Chaud or Lan talked for a few minutes, Jinx seems to have fallen asleep in Chaud's arms. He just begins to wonder just when did the world turn upside down.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

They make it to his room and then watches as Lan looks about the room. He walks over to where he has his PET. He finds Protoman there in his PET.

"Sir." The red Navi says. He then puts Jinx down and then sits at the computer. He hears Lan come up behind him as he begins to search to see if more strange mists have appeared. "Protoman, I need you to keep an eye on the news. Look for anything about odd mists appears anywhere." He tells his Navi. "Is there any reason to believe that these mists are a danger?" Protoman asks. "It's not the mists that's the problem, it's what the mists are warning about." Lan says. He nods his head in agreement with Lan.

Soon his search uncovers that a mist that announced the arrival of Digimon like the ones that appeared with Calumon and the other two Digimon. It seems that on Oct 1st, a mist appeared over by some warehouses. He sighs and looks at Lan. "Lets get going." Lan says. He nods and then he turns off the computer and then they both turn to look at Jinx. "Should we wake the little guy?" Lan asks. He sigh and says, "I think between them, Protoman and Megaman might be able to keep him entertain when he wakes." Lan then adds, as he puts down his PET, "And then Megaman could fill Protoman in on what's happening." They left the room soon after.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They arrived at the warehouses and transformed into Digimon. He leaped onto the roves of the warehouses and searches as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop. There are a good eight warehouses to search through and the sun is starting to set.

He pauses and listens really carefully to what's around him. He then turns to looks to his left and finds a door open. He blinks and then carefully moves towards the open door. He pauses before starting down the stairs.

He soon smells fish and smoke. He then silently leaps onto the boxes. He soon finds the some Digimon around a fire with fish getting cooked. He then holds up his Digivice and reads the info that appears.

**Hopmon**

In-Training level Digimon

Data type

Lesser. Attack is Hop Hip.

Another image takes over.

**Tanemon**

In-Training level Digimon

Data type

Bulb. Attack is Bubble Blow.

Another image appears.

**Kapurimon**

In-Training level Digimon

Data type

Lesser. Attack is Howling Blow.

Once again, another image appears.

**Koromon**

In-Training level Digimon

Data type

Lesser. Attack is Bubble Blow.

He sighs a bit, as the Koromon is the last image. He then counts a good two Hopmons, three Tanemons, one Kapurimon, and then finally four Koromons. Then he begins to worry about just how they caught the fish.

He then turns to find a Leomon accompanied with two AquaAgumon. The Leomon is carrying more wood and the pair of AquaAgumon are carrying more fish. He couldn't help but wonder if the Leomon might be Set.

After watching as they sit down around the fire, he decides to show himself. He moves as silently off the boxes and then over towards the group. Other then the Leomon, the other Digimon just gawk at him as he shows himself. The Leomon turns and smiles as the larger Digimon looks at him.

"It's good to see you again, Chaud." Set greets him. He smiles a bit at this. "Good evening, Set. You look well." He says to the beast man. Set smiles at him and then introduces the group. "The Kapurimon is named Musk. The AquaAgumon to my left is Tory and his cousin is Kevin. The Hopmon are called Mark and Herb. The Tanemon are called Jill, Jun, and May. Finally the Koromon are Yuri, Kazu, Kenta, and Chill. And this is Chaud the Aroomon."

The group of in-training Digimon then all at once says, "Hi!" Tory and Kevin just say "Hey" after the in-training group finish off greeting him. "It's nice to meet you too." He greets them. "I best get Lan then. I'll be back." He adds and then turns towards the door. He doesn't know just what they'll do with Set and this group of Digimon. He kind of has enough to worry about.

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

He sighs as they get back to Chaud's place. He was very happy that they didn't have to delete any more Digimon today, but he didn't know just what to do about Set and them. They had to move them out of the warehouses; the problem is they have no clue where to house them.

He flings himself onto Chaud's bed; he could hear Chaud talk to Jinx about raids on the kitchen. They should have known better then to leave Jinx alone with the two Navis. He just crawls more onto the bed, he's tired and it's also pass 12:00 am.

"Lan? Should I E-mail your mom to let her know that you're staying at Chaud's?" His Navi asks. He turns his head and looks at Mega's PET. "Go ahead, thanks. I'm just bushed." He then finds his way to the pillows and moves under that covers. He's only wearing his pants; he took off his shirt and shocks as he used the bathroom. His headband rests on the pile. He'll explain to Mega and Protoman tomorrow.

He moves over to let Chaud and Jinx under the covers. As the lights get turned off, he's mind goes over what just happened when Chaud brought him to the right warehouse.

(:-:)

He turns to see Chaud racing towards him. He turns towards his friend and listens as Chaud then says, "Found them, it's Set with a pair of rookies and in-training Digimon." He blinks and grins in relief. Then their stomachs growl to remind them that they haven't had any supper yet.

He motions for Chaud to lead the way, they both were embarrassed at having their stomachs growl in unison. He follows the red rookie towards the right warehouse.

They then walk into one of them and he then smells smoke and something cooking. They approach the group and he blinks at the group before him. Then he blinks as he finds himself in a great hug. He feels his face burn and says, "Set!" He soon hears giggles and feels himself get lowered onto the ground. "It's great to see you too Lan." The champion Digimon says warmly. He looks into Set's face and just couldn't stay mad at the large Digimon. "I guess I can forgive you this once…" He says and Set then ruffles the top of his head. He snorts and moves his right hand to try and get Set to stop.

Set stops and they then move closer to the fire. He sits to Set's right and Chaud to his own right. He notices the fish that were cooking and both Chaud's and his stomachs growl once again in unison. He watches as the other Digimon all laugh at this. "Haven't had supper then." Set says in a mock disbelief tone. He just sighs and says, "Been too busy to think about dinner." Chaud adds, "Plus we only got here about an hour and half ago." One of the AquaAgumon then says, "Just one fish each then. I don't feel up to catching more. Chaud then introduces him to the group of Digimon that were around the fire.

Soon their fish are ready and they eat. They didn't try to get another fish, seeing as they could eat later at Chaud's. They then listen to Set speak of what happened after they deleted Lord Arthas. "If it weren't for Jinx remaining at the site where the castle once stood, we would have thought you both deleted. After a good month of searching, we found nothing. So we decided that with the job done, you guys just returned to where ever it is you guys call home. Jinx seems to think that he'd see you guys again and decided to journey around." Set pauses to take another bite out of his fish.

Set then continues, "You've been gone for a good six years. There wasn't much rest during those years. Many Digimon tried to take over the scattered armies of Lord Arthas, but the armies just couldn't stop fighting among themselves, and with the pressure from outside influence, the army that Lord Arthas build were no longer what they were after two years, and now all you'd find are gangs of rogue Digimon." Set then stops to finish off his fish. He thinks about this and glances over to Chaud. Chaud meets his gaze and then they both return to listening to Set.

Set sighs and then says, "About six days ago, odd rumours began to pop up. It seems that a Digimon by the name of Iris began to experiment on opening portals to the Real World. And it seems that she succeeded in doing so." He sighs and looks into the fire.

To be continued …


	19. Chapter 19

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

He thinks about what Megaman has told him. If it hadn't been for the way Chaud and Lan acted, add in the white Digimon named Jinx, he might have thought that the blue Navi as just pulling his leg. He sighs as he looks at the group resting on the bed.

It was Megaman that talked him out of waking them, mostly by pointing out that they did come home after midnight. He wonders just what happened at the warehouse, for both him and Mega had spent most of the evening checking the news reports. Especially when Jinx decided that he was very hungry. They couldn't stop the Digimon from leaving the room and raiding the kitchen. And if that wasn't bad enough, Jinx came back with the spoils. Jinx raided the kitchen three times and might have gone for a fourth if Chaud and Lan hadn't arrived home about this time.

He sighs; he didn't know just what to make of the fact that Chaud and Lan could transform into something that's not human. He then turns to look at a pop up. "Looks like another odd fog has appeared." He says. Mega nods in agreement. He then yells out to his Netop, "There's a new fog appearing over by the school that Lan goes to!" To not only Megaman's shock, but his own, Lan woke first.

"At my school?" Lan asks and shakes Chaud awake. Jinx wakes next and Jinx then takes over waking Chaud. Lan's already getting his other cloths one. "Yes. It showed up about fifteen minutes ago. There seems to be a disturbance occurring and someone phoned it in." He answers. Chaud nods as he yawns and stretches. Soon both humans were ready and they pick up their PETs and headed for the kitchen.

"I though you'd head straight for the mist." Megaman says. "You need energy to fight and Chaud and I haven't had a large enough dinner last night. Besides, our friends will try and keep everyone safe." Lan says with confidences. Chaud nods in agreement with Lan.

(-------------------------------------Chaud-----------------------------------------)

They arrived as Digimon; they journeyed quickly towards the school. He had jacked in their Navis into the system. He knows that they be at the school by now. He frowns as he looks at the crowd; most of the people there were reporters and police.

They then split up and him and Jinx went one way and Lan went the other way. Jinx and him slip towards the wall and then he looks around. Then before he loses his nerve he jumps the wall.

He blinks as he finds a small group of kids in front of him and just stares at him and Jinx. He then walks calmly towards the building with Jinx flying behind him. "Get out of here." He orders the group of kid and they race towards the gate. He then moves quickly towards the building.

They enter the building and find the lights off. He moves through the halls, he listens to the sounds around him. He feels Jinx's weight on his left shoulder as he moves. He then hears a scream coming from somewhere ahead. He races down the hallway and finds the gym.

He then opens the doors and finds a group of students attacking Lan. On seeing him and Jinx the rest of the students just turn and stare. He leaps over Lan and they then retreat away from the people in the gym. They then enter the closest classroom and they then wait for a good five minutes before they start to talk.

"No sign of the Digimon?" He asks. Lan nods, and says, "I just entered the gym and some girl screams and they then decide to attack me. I mostly just blocked the attacks from the others." He sighs and they then hear another scream. They race out of the classroom and towards the gym.

The sight that awaited them was just too funny. For there were three Gabumon and four Gomamon trying to get at the food that the students had gotten from the cafeteria and the students just weren't letting the Digimon get either a word in or let up on the attacks.

Then they turn to look up and they find an angel Digimon fighting with an owl Digimon. They then changed their opinions as to why the rookies were in the gym. "Move it out of here! You need to leave before the fight gets to rough!" Lan yells out. The other Digimon turn and smile at them and the students and teaches just turn and stare. He then looks up and the rest of the people follow his gaze.

They moved out of the way as the students and teachers rush out of the gym. The rookies then go and save the food. Lan holds out his Digivice and an image of the owl appears.

**Arurumon**

Armour level Digimon

Virus type

Bird. Attacks are Midnight Sniper and Infrared Ray.

Then the info for the angel appears.

**Piddomon**

Champion level Digimon

Vaccine type

Angel. Attacks are Mega Heal and Apollo Tornado.

"Why are you two fighting?" Lan asks the two Digimon. They pause and then the owl Digimon says, "I wanted to force the humans out of the building and Hermes wanted to try and reason with them! Can you believe that?" Hermes then argues, "I believe they would have understood that we meant them no harm, Glide." Soon the two Digimon are arguing about which course of action they should take.

After listening to this for a good four minutes, Lan finally states, "They're long gone and I know where another group is residing. If we go and get the others, we'll be happy to lead you to this place." The two turn and then Hermes asks, "Lead on." They all walk out of the gym and it was then that he notices that Jinx's no longer with him. _'Mostly, Jinx is with the food.'_ He thinks as they search for the other Digimon.

They find them finishing off the food and with some help between them; they carry the food out of the school building. They get by the wall and they then headed underground, into the sewers. They traveled for a good hour and they then climbed out of the sewers. They check around and then they continue above ground.

They make it to the right place and they then headed to the warehouse that Set and them were using. They found most of the Digimon asleep.

(------------------------------------------Lan----------------------------------------)

They introduced everyone to everyone else and then he watches as Set, Hermes, and Glide exchange stories. The rookies and in-training Digimon decide to play. After they finish talking about how they got here, they didn't say anything for the next few minutes.

"I think we should start planning on fortifying this place. There will be more Digimon crossing over and it'll be a smart move to have a safe place for friendly Digimon to stay at." He says. Hermes then says, "I agree, for until we can figure out how to get back, we might as well do something productive." Set then says, "Then we'll begin at once." They all began to talk about what's needed in turning this group of warehouses into some kind of make shift fort.

First they decide to search through the crates that are housed in the warehouses. Both Chaud and him were a bit iffy on this course of action, but knew that it needs to be done. In most of the crates were electronic parts for computers. In a few were canned food and building material. They decided not to split up as they continued onto the next warehouse.

It'll take them a good many days before they were ready to start working on actual fortifying. He then decides to check his Digivice. He finds it to be 2:03 pm. They woke at 8:23 am and got to the school at 9:23 am.

"I'm going out for a bit." He tells Tory. Tory nods and he then walks away. He heads back to his place and transforms back into a human. He finds his mom home and blinks as he thinks about what to do next. He looks at the house and then decides to try and climb up and into his room.

He finishes scaling the roof and climbs into the window. He finds it so weird to be in his room. He feels more at home with set and the other Digimon then at his real home. If just gets him as odd at this. He then turns on his computer and finds Mega waiting for him. "Hey Mega. Sorry, but we got distracted at the warehouse." He explains. Mega just sighs and says, "I guess…" He sighs and feels guilty about this. "I'm sorry that we forgot about you two. I also don't know just how to make it up to you." He tells his Navi. Megaman nods and says, "True, I guess it would be hard to explain us to the Digimon." He nods and says, "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm to keen on what's going to be happening soon. We have no clue how to stop the Digimon from crossing over and the friendly ones need a place to stay until we do. Chaud and I will be having our hands full with this whole thing." Mega smiles a bit and nods, "I can see that this will a hard time, especially with the fact that nobody know what they are. I still think you should tell your dad though."

He turns away from the computer and knows he doesn't want to inform his dad about this. He knows that deep down, he loves his father, but with Set here, it's changed. He knows that if he asks, Set would be more then happy to adopt him. He really didn't know just what he'd do when this is all over. This is going to be a great big mess and he doesn't know if he really wanted to help sort it out. Oddly enough, he feels kind of happy that nobody could explain the Digimon.

"Have there been any more merges?" He asks and turns to look at Mega. "No yet." Mega says. "You want to talk about it?" Mega adds. He sighs and says, "I just don't know. I know that I have two parents, Mega, but sometimes, I would just like to spend time with my own father." "Why don't you tell him that?" Megaman asks. He snorts and says, "I don't usually have enough time to. I should probably go. I'll make sure we get you're guys PETs from Chaud's." He turns off the computer and leaves.

(------------------------------------Megaman--------------------------------------)

He sighs and wonders about the changes he sees in Lan. He wonders just what will happen, for it looks to be that Lan doubts the relationship he has with his own father. He frowns as he thinks about it. It's true that dad is usually too busy to spend a lot of time with Lan, but he wonders just how much it really bothered Lan. If Lan could hide the real self from the world, does this mean that Lan's doubts about his father have been there longer and run deeper then what he thinks it does?

Odd as it is, he kind of feels like Lan's drifting away from what he has and he just wishes Lan to be happy. It strikes him that Lan's never been happy since he came back from the Digital World. He really doesn't know what to do, should he tell their dad or not. A part of him wishes that Lan would stay by his side, but he also wants Lan to be happy, even if he's no longer in the real world.

He turns and before he has a chance to defend himself, he blacks out.

To be continued …


	20. Chapter 20

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

He slowly wakes and finds himself chained. He fully wakes and looks around. He's in some kind of twilight world. He then turns and stares at the robed figure that's flashing black and grey. He then turns to watch as a new person enters the room.

This person also is carrying Protoman. He just blinks at this and watches as the being also chains the red Navi up. "Who are you?" He asks. The being doesn't answer and then turns and leaves the room. The other robed person also leaves. He turns to watch Protoman wake.

But before Protoman does, some kind of light appears and the circles him and then Protoman. He then whispers, "Why am I here?" He's stunned when he gets and answers, "A Digimon by the name of Iris has learnt about this Net you live in. She wishes to experiment on the two most powerful Navis she could find." He didn't know weather to be flattered or not. "Can you help us?" He asks. The light flickers a bit and then it answers, "We shall. With what has been foretold beginning; the two of you will step into the spots that will be left empty." He asks, "Are you the one that picked Lan and Chaud when they were eight?" The light answers, "They were needed and they did thrive while living in the Digital World. They have proven themselves and they're walking on their destined path as we speak. Don't worry about getting deleted. We'll be there to save your data and memories." With that said, the light fades away.

He turns to find Protoman kind of awake. "You heard?" He asks. Protoman nods. They didn't say much after that.

(---------------------------------------Chaud---------------------------------------)

He stares into his PET. He then turns to look of at Lan and Lan also seems to be at a lost for words. "You did tell them right?" He asks. Lan sighs and says, "I just have a bad feeling about all of this." He also sighs and then puts his PET down and sits at the computer.

He then goes through a search about strange mists. The search came up with that school story, nothing else though. That's either good news or not. He sighs and looks through his E-mails. After answering some of them, he then sends out a memo that he's taking vacation leave. He sighs and then turns off the computer.

Lan's gone back to his house. They'll be spending tomorrow morning scouting around the city. They will be meeting up around noon at the warehouses. They'll then be using the computers at the warehouses to check the news as they continue to help out with the searching through the crates.

He then gets ready to have a shower. After he has his shower, he gets ready for the bed. He sets his alarm and glances at his PET. He sighs and gets under that covers. He turns off his light and slowly drifts off to sleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He frowns as he watches as the Allomon races through the streets with cops shooting at the armour level Digimon. He frowns as the bullets either bounces off the Digimon's hide. _'You'd think they'd figure that out after the first few shoots. Better help the poor guy out.'_ He thinks.

He then leaps across buildings and soon makes it to where the Dino Digimon was taking a break. He leaps to the ground and says, "I'll take you to a safe house." The Allomon sigh in relief and just nods his head. He leads the Allomon towards the closest subway station and they descend down the stairs. Few people were around and they easily avoided attention.

They traveled for a good hour in the sewers; it was a tight fit for Allomon though. They finally come to an old subway station and climb back to street level. He found this old subway station by hacking into the city building plans. This subway station was built over, but they didn't do more then just board up the entrance. They were now a good thirty minutes away from the warehouses.

He checks the time on his Digivice; it's 11:43 am. He then says, "Rest, we'll be there in a good half an hour." "Thank you. By the way, I'm Track." Track says. "I'm Chaud." He informs the other Digimon.

(-----------------------------------------Lan-----------------------------------------)

He just feels like growling in frustration. First he battled three Digimon who were trying to destroy as many buildings as they could, but he had to Digivice into his champion form. Good news is that the three Digimon have been deleted and he got away without getting shot at, bad news is that he found another group of Digimon, but their escape route is blocked.

He just sighs and looks over at Bane the Cerberumon. Bane just glares down at where the police have created a block ad. Then he glances at the other Digimon. Five Elecmon, two Falcomon, and six KoKabuterimon. Bane's the leader of the group when he found them.

He then returns to looking at the block ad. The number of police has dwindled to a group of six. He looks at Bane and says, "We'll wait ten minutes, and then we'll head to the building on the right." Bane nods and relaxes. "Then we'll wait." Bane says. Bane then moves towards the others.

He checks the time and finds that it's 11:56 am. He settles down for a bit and keeps an eye on the block ad. He hopes that Chaud is having a better time of scouting around.

(-------------------------------------Protoman--------------------------------------)

The pain arched along his nerves. He tries not to scream, but he does. After what feels to be an unknown length of time the pain continues and then the pain stops. He then coughs hoarsely as he stops screaming.

Megaman and him have been taken to separate rooms. He also wonders if the whole image of a robed being an illusion. He also wonders just how much of this place is an illusion and which parts are not. He also remembers what the light spoke of. He didn't understand what the light meant by 'step into the spots that will be left empty.' He wonders if it has something to do with Chaud though.

He looks at his left arm. The data of that arm had been reformatted into a skeleton arm. He moves the fingers and tries not to flinch as they move. He turns away and looks to the ground. He knows that his helmet has been deleted. He also didn't know just what he looked like without it.

A sound occurs to his left and he turns to watch as two robed figures talk in low tones. He suddenly has a very bad feeling about all of this. He bites his lips and waits for the pain to begin.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

They finally were within sights of the warehouses. He lets out a sigh of relief and just grins at the sight before him. He just nods to the unspoken question of the group and the rookies then take off running towards the warehouses.

He glances at Bane and then they both snort and they walk towards the safe house. He's grin gets wider on seeing Set wave at him. He waves at Set and picks up speed. He feels a bit more complete now.

(:-:)

After five minutes, they moved as silently as they could towards the building. He walks at the front and Bane at the back. They were just about a foot away from the doorway when they were spotted. He yells, "Quickly in side!"

He notices that some of the police have flinched at seeing him. That means that they witnessed him Digivolving. He waits for the rest of the group to get inside before going inside the building. He then races towards the basement of the building with the others following him.

The hole in the basement floor leads them directly to the sewers. They continue on at a quick pace until they reach a brick wall. He uses his Beast Fist on the wall and it gives way. They then travel for a good twenty minutes, encountering more brick walls on their way.

They then meet up with some construction workers and they race away. They then head up to the street and find that they're in a seedier part of the city. He decides to take it slow and to the few people who saw them, they thought that they were having a really good high. Bane remarks after a few encounters of the druggies, "They look happy." He grins a bit and just nods his head.

They then found a subway station and once again traveled through the sewers. They continued to find more brick walls and gates locked. They easily punched through the walls and broke the locks for the gates. They again encounter a group of people in gas masks. Realising that they were going to gas them, they all charged pass the group and once again headed to the street. Just in time to watch some smoke raise up. He just sighs and says, "Want to rest?" With many grunts in agreement with that course of action, they find a building and they rest up.

After a good twenty minutes they once again on the move. They moved around in alleyways, jumping over wall and climbing fire exists to building jump. This takes them a good hour to find a junky bus. He eyes the bus and opens the door and finds that some keys were still in it. He grins and says, "All aboard!" He sits in the driver set and starts the engine. "Do you even know how to drive this?" One of the KoKabuterimon asks. "Better then walking. Plus the windows are tinted." He says cheerfully. Bane snorts and says, "Might want to sit down and pray." The rookies do just that.

He then closes the door and places the bus in drive, puts his right foot gently on the gas. The bus then moves and they're on their way. He remembers to stop at the right times and turns with the signal light. Everything was going smoothly, they were also a good twenty minutes away when in front of him was a block ad. He then moves the bus to the right side of the road and puts it in park. He opens the door and says, "I'm going to distract them, you guys races straight ahead." The others nod their heads in understanding and he then gets out of the bus.

He then leaps climbs the closest building for a good thirty feet in the air, then he leaps towards the block ad. The police look startled at his sudden appearance and then when he races away, they all follow, also yelling, "Halt!", "Freeze!", and other such things. He doesn't do any of those things, other then lead the police away from the block ad.

After a good five minutes, he then leaps up a tree and then onto the closest building. He makes his get away. He soon catches up to the others and they continue on towards the warehouses. He knows his late, but it couldn't be helped.

(:-:)

They are then surrounded by the others and with questions flying around. He then hold up his hands and says, "We kept running into people. Sorry to be so late." The others just laugh a bit at this and they then all listen as the new arrivals and his stomachs growl. The laughter just increases and Set then leads them away.

He looks around at the buildings and he sighs. He wonders if it might be a good idea to just spend the night here. He knows his mom's been busy with plans and with packing. His parents were heading off to London for a science conference. It's not cancelled either, not even with all the Digimon appearing. He frowns as he wonders if his friends think that he's on some kind of special mission. He shakes his head out of those thoughts. It's not the first time he missed school because his job as a Net Saver gets in the way. He's not going to blame them for guessing that's what's happening now. A small part of his also feels relieved at not having to deal with his friends and parents. He has this feeling that things are just heating up.

To be continued …


	21. Chapter 21

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

He frowns as he looks at the collection of Digimon. It's been a good fourteen days since they first found Jinx. The little guy has been spending time with the other in-training Digimon; they decided that Jinx's 'job' was to supervise the group of in-training Digimon and Jinx has taken it to heart too. So Jinx has been spending most of his time with the in-training Digimon, but takes the evenings off to hang with Lan and him.

He looks to where Lan and Set are. He grins a bit at the way they interacted. Both Lan and him have fathers that were usually too busy to spend anytime with them. He's grown use to that for his dad usually away and doesn't try to spend time with him.

Lan's father is another story. Lan's dad makes promises and then finds himself too busy to keep them. This usually hurts Lan more though. Mostly because it raises Lan's hopes and then sends them crashing down. He considers himself lucky that his father doesn't try the same with him. He knows that Set has long since been taken with Lan and it looks like Lan's got himself a replacement dad. He's happy for Lan and for Set.

He then turns to look at the new structures that were still getting built. It was in the last two warehouses that they found construction materials. They've also been raiding the junkyards too. With about sixty Digimon now living at among the warehouses, the fortifying has long since been speeded up. They already have a skeleton of a wall around this place, now they were beginning to add to it.

He frowns as he wonders why nobody has shown up to pick up the crates. Or have this place stormed with police or news people. He knows that many people were confused as to why some of the Digimon attack and why some don't. He had to admit that he's kind of puzzled as to why there weren't more rampaging Digimon as well. But then again, he's also relieved about that too. They didn't have time to keep hunt down every odd mist that appears.

He then glances at Lan's and his PET. They still haven't heard from either Navis. It's worrying that they don't even have a message from either of them. _'It's almost like that time when I used that Dark Chip…'_ He thinks and then gets up off the chair. He turns away from the window and then heads to go use the washrooms.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He's in a car with Lan driving. He doesn't know what exactly is wrong with this picture, but he's going to try and not think about it. Where Lan also got the car, he really didn't want to think about either.

He watches as the trees pass by as they drove through the out skirts of the city. They were on their way to where the latest merger has happened. Its just Lan and him like usual. He sighs as looks over to see how fast they were going. Lan's going the speed limit and he then turns the music down to 10.

"Just when did you learn to drive?" He asks the other teen. Lan answers, "Would you believe during that time we were in Canada?" He blinks as he remembers that time. He turns and looks to the road. "That was when we were twelve! Who would teach a twelve year old to drive a car?" He asks. "I learnt on that tracker. And it was Nick's grandfather; he wanted someone to take him over to the old farm shed. You should have heard Megaman and Dale go at it! It was also kind of distracting though. I kind of surprised myself at not getting into an accident though. Mega was silent on the way back." Lan explains. He sighs and asks, "That would be when I was in trouble and you weren't at the farm house?" Lan nods. He then shakes his head and turns up the music.

They soon make it to the set and Lan then pulls over to the side of the road and parks the car. They get out and transform into their other forms. They then head in to check it out.

He blinks as he watches as an army of Digimon look to be setting up camp. He picks up his Digivice and watches as images of Digimon appear with their info.

**Bakemon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Ghost. Attacks are Zombie Claw and Evil Charm.

Next Digimon.

**BladeKuwagamon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Machine. Attacks are Spark Blade and Air Knife.

Next Digimon.

**Boarmon**

Armour level Digimon

Data type

Mammal. Attacks are Nose Blaster and Slamming Attack.

Next Digimon.

**Blossomon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Data type

Vegetation. Attacks are Ninja Flower and Thorn Whips.

Next Digimon.

**Cherrymon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Virus type

Vegetation. Attacks are Pit Palter and Illusion Mist.

Next Digimon.

**DarkTyrannomon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Dinosaur. Attacks are Iron Tail and Fire Blast.

'_Great, another one.'_ He thinks as the next picture appears.

**ShadowToyAgumon**

Rookie level Digimon

Virus type

Puppet. Attacks are Toy Flame and Block Punch.

Next Digimon.

**RedVegiemon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Vegetation. Attacks are Spike Punch and Chili Pepper Pummel.

Next Digimon.

**Piedmon**

Mega level Digimon

Virus type

Phantom. Attacks are Trump Sword and Clown Trick.

He waits for a bit and when no more appear on his screen, he sighs in relief. He lets go of his Digivice and feels it hit his chest a bit. He looks over at Lan and Lan then says, "Nine different types, huh?" They then turn to count how many there were of each.

They then turn and he starts, "I count ten Bakemon, seven RedVegiemon, and eighteen ShadowToyAgumon." Lan nods and adds, "Three DarkTyrannomon, two Cherrymon, five Blossomon, and eleven Boarmon." They then turn to count the others. They finish counting the remaining Digimon. One Piedmon and eight BladeKuwagamon.

They leave their spot and head somewhere else to Digivolve into their ultimate forms. He flinches as he watches, as Lan becomes SangLigermon. He just stares at Lan's green eyes. The fangs were just as he remembers them and so are Lan's horns.

He watches, as Lan turns to his right and ears forward. He sighs and Digivolves into his champion form and then into his ultimate form. He soon looks behind him and finds his white wings. He turns to find Lan glancing his way. He sighs and he then flies into the air. He feels a rush as he flies towards the other group of Digimon. They both know for a fact that this group was anything but nice. They were just too well prepared to be random.

He glances down to look at Lan's running form. His friend is right under him. He just hopes that Lan's going to be ok. Lan's kind of loses himself to his instincts as Ligermon and as SangLigermon. He can't understand just what that's like, for he remains a bit more human looking then Lan does. It might be for that simple reason that he doesn't have different instincts then usual. He blinks and tries to think of something other then Lan's behaviour.

(-----------------------------------------Lan-----------------------------------------)

They soon charge into the clearing and he launches himself at the closest enemy Digimon. He tackles the Piedmon to the ground and then pins the mega. The Piedmon then uses his Trump Sword on him. He snarls and could smell the fear that his snarl caused. He takes a swipe at the mega level Digimon with his right paw. The Digimon dodges and a Boarmon charges his left side.

He turns and sends the Boarmon flying. He then uses Hell's Desert on the surrounding area. He then attacks as a sand storm rages. He notices that Chaud is keeping the flying Digimon busy and he deletes a Cherrymon. Then the ground Digimon decide to organize a plan of attack. He smirks and lets them try out their plan.

The Boarmon charges him at different times and the remaining Cherrymons use Pit Palter and the Blossomons use Thorn Whips. He notices that the RedVegiemons are busy keeping watchful eyes on the ShadowToyAgumon then on the fight. He then leaps out of the circle and attack the plant Digimon. By the time the Boarmon and them realise where he was, he was busy deleting the RedVegiemon. He then snarls to the rookies, "Head straight along the road if you're tired of slavery."

He then turns to meet the charging group of Boarmon. They all use their Slamming Attack on him and send him flying through the air. He lands on his feet and shake his head afterwards. He then dodges the attacks from the ultimates. He then charges forward on the group of ultimate level Digimon.

He uses his Fire Gate attack and then throws the remaining Cherrymons and four Blossomons into the open gate. The gate then closes and then turns to the Boarmon. It seems that the last DarkTyrannomon have joined the Boarmon.

He turns to find Chaud busy with the mega level Digimon and three remaining BladeKuwagamon. He then returns to find he's again surrounded. He snorts and prepares for them to attack. DarkTyrannomon uses his Fire Blast and the Boarmon using their Nose Blaster. He waits for the last possible moment and then jumps straight up into the air. The attacks collide and this blast sends the ground base Digimon and himself flying.

He lands on all fours and then quickly attacks the DarkTyrannomon. The champion Digimon swipes at him with his arms. He dodges and then bites down hard on one of the virus Digimon's arms. He then notices that most of the Boarmon were up and about. He decides to finish off the Boarmon before the DarkTyrannomon.

He lets go of the arm and leaps away from the Dino Digimon. The Boarmon then try their Slamming Attack once again. He deletes the leading Boarmon and then takes out the next two in a single swipe. He could see that the Boarmon were getting tired, he just feels more thrilled though. Soon the remaining Boarmon try their Nose Blaster, deciding that getting close to him was a bad idea.

He just jumps into the air and pounces on a Boarmon. He soon takes out another six and then the DarkTyrannomon rejoins the battle. He dodges the Iron Tail attack and uses the virus's head as a springboard to get higher into the air. He aims for the remaining Boarmon and hits the Digimon.

He then hears, "What are you?" He turns to find that it comes from the DarkTyrannomon. He thinks about it and then answers, "A nightmare." He charges the champion level Digimon. Before the virus could defend himself, he slashes at the champion. This sends the Digimon flying through the air. The DarkTryannomon uses his Fire Blast and he gets hit. He shakes off the effects of the attack and they then charge each other.

The champion Digimon tries to punch him and he then head butts the Dino in the chest. The black Digimon pulls him in and bear hugs him. He then bites the Digimon's neck. He then chomps down and then is sent flying through the air. He lands roughly and then watches as the virus slowly breaks apart into particles. Another gate opens and the particles are sucked into the gate.

He then turns to look at the battle between Chaud and the clown Digimon. He could see from here that Chaud was having a rough time of it. But it also looks like Chaud also got more then a few hits on the virus.

Chaud then decides to end it, "Chains of Heaven!" Chains appear and wrap themselves around the mega Digimon. He watches as the Piedmon tries to get out of the chains. Then Chaud holds out his sword and cries out, "Holy Dragon Slash!" He watches as a dragon of light appears from the sword as Chaud swings his sword. The blinding dragon then moves towards the chained mega and the Piedmon screams as the dragon passes right through the Digimon.

The particles soon get sucked into a gate and he stares at the spot for about six minutes. Then he transforms back into his rookie form. He turns to look over at Chaud. "I think the ShadowToyAgumon need help finding the warehouses. You ready to go?" He asks. Chaud seems to snap out of his thoughts and nods. Chaud then hovers close to the ground and then Chaud transform into a rookie. He then moves to help Chaud walk to the car.

To be continued …


	22. Chapter 22

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

He frowns as he remembers the battle between the flying Digimon and the mega. He remembers the few glimpse of Lan's battle, but he didn't really pay much attention. He had his own battle to fight.

"What to talk about it?" Jinx asks. He sighs and says, "It just feels wrong, battling the minions and not the head." "I thought that you didn't behead them?" Jinx states, clearly puzzled to what he means. He sighs and chooses his next words carefully. "What I meant was we can't get to the one sending the Digimon to the real world." He says. "Ooo. Maybe some of the others got a good idea on how to help." Jinx says cheerfully. He grins at the naivety of the white Digimon. "I think I'll talk to Lan about it. Night." He says to Jinx. "Night!" Jinx answers. He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift and soon he's fast asleep.

(--------------------------------------Megaman------------------------------------)

He just lies on the mat on the floor. His curled up into a ball. He hasn't seen Protoman since they split up. It feels like ages since he last talk to Lan. He hopes that Lan's doing better then he is.

Then something happens and he looks to find a ball of light. He asks, "Is it time yet?" "Tomorrow, throw yourself into the darkest shadows. That way you'll end it. I've already told this to your friend." The light says. He nods his head and sighs as he thinks about it. The light fades away and he's left alone once again.

(------------------------------------------Lan----------------------------------------)

He glances over to where Set is. He steels himself for what he's about to do. He walks over and asks, "Could we talk in private?" Set studies him and nods. They then walk towards the water. He goes over what he want to talk about and then he begins, "I wasn't born a Digimon." He looks at Set and Set sighs and says, "I guessed that. It doesn't matter, to me. Both you and Chaud are Digidestine. You were chosen to defend the Digital World. If it doesn't matter to those that chose Digidestine that you're human, it shouldn't matter to anyone else." He smiles and says, "Thank you." Set ruffles his hair and he just snorts in annoyance. Set just laughs at his expression.

Then Set sobers up and says, "There is something I should tell you. You see, twelve years ago, I lost my wife. We had an egg between us, but while I was busy grieving, the egg was stolen. I never found who stole the egg or anyone came looking for me. That hit me hard as well. Then Chaud and you appeared. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I thought I had a chance to be a father again. You didn't seem to mind, truth be told. I think most just pass off your strange behaviour off as you being Digidestine." He sighs and saying, "We were just eight year olds, little kids when we arrived to save the Digital World. Things changed, you know?" He pauses and looks off towards the water.

Then Set asks, "Should you be with your family?" He answers, "They went to a conference awhile back. Dad and I don't spend a lot of time together. He's usually too busy with work." Set sighs and he adds, "You've been a better father then my own, you know? I love him and all, but he's never been around when I need him." He looks at Set's face and continues, "I kind of like to consider you my father too. You don't mind?" Set smiles and says, "I'd be honoured to be your father."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chaud sits down on his left, looking at the sun setting. "So, you told Set?" Chaud asks. "He kind of guessed Chaud. What's bugging you?" He asks as he turns to look at his friend. He notices a distant look in his friend's eyes. "I don't like not being able to attack the one in charge, Lan. This Iris needs to be taken out of the picture. But I have no clue how to get to the Digital World from the real world." Chaud tells him. He thinks and says, "The barrier between the real world and Digital World is there mostly to keep humans from entering the Digital World. If we entered the Net, couldn't be maybe cross over to the Digital World? You're the one that knows more about the program that the group of old programmers created, so couldn't you create a gate from the Net to the Digital World?" Chaud just looks at him with awe in his eyes. "I should have seen that! I bet that Digimon that entered on the Net must have taken Megaman and Protoman! I think I can get it to work! Give me a good night and I'll get us to the Net!" Chaud says excitedly. He watches as Chaud bounces away to start creating a way to get them to the Net.

He just looks over at a newly arrived Jinx and he just shrugs. "I'm coming too!" Jinx states, he doubts that Jinx even knew what just happened. He grins and nods, "Good, it wouldn't be the same without you." Jinx just beams and lands on his head and watch the sun set with him.

(-------------------------------------Protoman--------------------------------------)

He remembers throwing himself into the darkest shadows and now he finds it hard to keep his eyes open. He then hears a voice whisper, "Just rest now, we'll take care of everything." He complies and falls into a dreamless sleep.

(---------------------------------------Chaud---------------------------------------)

He spends a good five hours finishing the program and sometime afterwards, he fell asleep. He is getting shaken awake, he groans and says, "Five more minutes." "I suggest that you wake, Chaud. You might find all of breakfast gone if you don't!" He hears Lan say. He opens his right eye and glare at the lion rookie. Lan just grins and says, "We'll be needing all the energy too." He sighs and complies with getting up.

They walk to the ground and sit down at a table. Food is already on the table and already disappearing into the mouths of hungry Digimon. He soon fully wakes and also joins the feeding frenzy. After a good twenty minutes, everyone has finished the food. They began to drift away from the table to get clean before starting their jobs.

Lan, Jinx, Set, and him walk back up to the computer room. He explains what he did last night and answers any question that they might have. When they enter the room, he fires up the computer. "So we leave right away." Lan says. He nods his head and soon activates the program.

The computer begins to glow and soon a gate appears before them. "I wish you three luck." Set says. They nod and he watches as Lan and Set do a quick hug. They then enter the gate and they fall through lines of code and odd symbols.

They land roughly on the ground. They slowly get up and take a look around. They soon spy an odd castle. "You want to bet that's where we'll find Iris?" Lan asks. "That's no bet." He answers. "I don't like that place!" Jinx states. He nods in agreement with Jinx, for he did get a really bad vibe from the castle. The castle fades in and out of the Net. The castle changes colours from black and grey. He frowns and glances at Lan, he finds a dark expression on his friend's face.

They then began to walk towards the castle with Jinx on his right shoulder. They walk for a good twenty minutes and soon find themselves by the door. He motions for Lan to have the honours and Lan opens the door. They find the room to be spacious and they notice the staircase. They glance at each other and then wordlessly split up.

Jinx and him walk up the stairs and Lan went forward under the stairs. As they walk through the hall for a good ten minutes before crossing paths with four guards, two BlackGatomons, one FlaWizardmon and one Devidramon. The guards just look shocked at seeing Jinx and him. It was the Devidramon that started the attack.

He's lucky the hallway is large for it makes dodging the attacks from the guards. For soon the BlackGatomons also join in attacking him. He then attacks the FlaWizardmon, to keep the FlaWizardmon from calling in more help. He deletes the fire Digimon and then grabs Jinx out of the air and holds the little guy to his chest as he continues to evade attacks from the enemy Digimon.

He leaps onto one of the beams for a carpe hanging. He lets go of his friend and then Digivolves into KendoKangmon. He then rejoins the battle with swords in each hand. He blocks the attacks from the Devidramon and leaps out of the way of the two BlackGatomons. He then lands on the back of the larger champion. He slashes at the Devidramon's wings. The wings disappear into particles. The dragon Digimon roars in pain and he leaps away.

The BlackGatomons attack with renewed fury and the Devidramon in a berserk rage. Soon everyone was dodging attack from the berserk Devidramon. He then uses Storm Blades on the raging dark dragon. The attack deletes the Digimon.

Soon he looks around for the two cat Digimon. He soon dodges attacks from above. The BlackGatomons didn't go after Jinx, which relieved him. He continues to dodge the attacks of the two Digimon. Soon he gets tired and then presses the attack on the champion Digimon.

He finally deletes one of the BlackGatomon. The other Digimon cries in grief and begins to glow. His eyes widen as the cat transforms into a new shape. Soon the newly transformed Digimon turns and snarls at him. "She was my sister!" The fallen angel screams. He flinches and takes a fighting stance.

The newly Digivolved Digimon soon attacks. He blocks the attacks from the dark lady. He steels himself and then counterattacks. The Digimon's grief blinds her and he deletes her.

He sighs and puts his swords away. He doesn't transform back into his rookie for he needs to be a champion for what is to come. He turns to look for Jinx, he then grins as the little white Digimon flies down. He then turns to stare at what's down the hall. They again walk down that hall.

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

He walks for a good fifteen minutes. Then he finds some stairs leading down. He doesn't see the harm and walks down them. He soon finds the end and walk through it and then finds an odd room.

What he finds makes him want to cry, for he finds Protoman's helmet as well as Megaman's. He slowly moves around the room and finds more of either Protoman's and Megaman's things. He feels the tears fall from his eyes.

He then turns around and walks out of the room. He searches through the cells and finds nobody in them. He searches for a good forty minutes before realizing that both Protoman and Megaman have been deleted.

He breaks down and cries as he remembers everything that Mega and him have been through. He wishes that his last conversation hadn't been about his relationship with his father.

(------------------------------------Megaman--------------------------------------)

He dreams of Lan and him battling as one when they crossed fused. He dreams of how it felt to be so close to his brother, to be one with him for a short amount of time.

He goes over all the arguments that they had. He hopes that Lan'll be there to greet him when he wakes. He also wonders if how Lan will react when he tells him about their true relationship.

To be continued …


	23. Chapter 23

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

+-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

He walks out of the hellhole and to where Chaud and Jinx had headed. He still feels the lose of his best friend and Navi. He hopes that Chaud is ready for this; they never thought that they'd arrive too late to save their Navis.

(------------------------------------Chaud------------------------------------------)

It's been a good two hours and they hear something coming up behind them. They stop and turn and find Lan racing towards them. They let him catch up.

"I got some really bad news, Chaud! They're gone!" Lan says when he makes it close to them. He blinks and asks, "Gone? Like not in this place?" "Gone as in deleted!" Lan answers. He freezes and his jaw drops in astonishment. He finds it hard to believe and he really wants to deny the whole thing, but he knows that Lan would be hit worse then he if Megaman has been deleted.

He swallows and turns away. He sighs and says, "Then lets continue on." He then leads the way, with Lan and Jinx following behind. He tries to focus at the job at hand and not on Protoman.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They encounter two Hookmon, four Harpymon, a Hyogamon, three Ogremon, two Fugamon, two IceDevimon, a Devimon, and three Gargoylemon. They encounter them in groups of three or four. It was enough to cause Lan to Digivolve into Ligermon.

He kind of was surprise at how many different types of Ogre like Digimon there were. He didn't have any quarrels on deleting them either. He still tries not to think about his Navi though, it just did seem to the right time is all.

They also finally find a large room with lamps lighting up the room. He takes out one of his swords and moves cautiously about. He also keeps an eye on Lan, for Lan was really good at telling if there were any Digimon about to attack. He feels glad to know that Jinx is riding on Lan's back too.

They continue to move towards the centre of the room. Then Lan growls and he automatically takes a fighting stance. They were soon under attack by enemy Digimon. There were four horse type Digimon called Indramon, six Karatenmon, three heavily armoured Digimon called Volcanomon, five Wisemon, a black stuffed bear Digimon called WaruMonzaemon, and three SkullSatamon.

They soon Digivolve into their ultimate forms, RyuuAngemon and SangLigermon. He takes to the air and so does the Digimon that could fly. He uses his sword to defend and attack the enemy Digimon. He knows that Lan can handle the others without his help.

He cuts through one of the SkullSatamon's staff and then blocks one of the Karatenmon's attacks. They all dance through the air and he then uses his Holy Dragon Slash on the group of two SkullSatamon and one Karatenmon. They got deleted and he has to wait before using that attack again.

He counters an attack made by a Karatenmon and goes after the remaining SkullSatamon. He attacks quickly and ruthlessly. Soon he deletes the ultimate and is sent flying through the air by one of the Karatenmon. He stops himself from flying into the wall and dodges the tackle from one of the Karatenmon. He swings his sword into the unready Karatenmon, deleting the feathered ultimate.

He then goes on the offensive and the four remaining Karatenmon go on the defensive. Then he hit by a black paw from the black bear. He glares at the stuffed ultimate and charges in and deletes the ultimate. But this gives the four Karatenmon enough time to come up with a plan.

They break off into pairs and then the pairs would attack at different times. He grunts as he is thrown at another wall. He is getting tired of this and shouts out, "Chains of Heaven!"

Soon the holy chains capture the remaining enemy Digimon. Then he attacks the helpless Digimon. Soon Lan and him have deleted the Digimon and he lowers himself to the ground. His tired, the battles have taken a lot out of him. He glances at Lan and find that Lan looks go to go. "How is it that you still have energy left?" He asks his friend. Lan cocks his head to the side and says, "Not a single clue." He snorts and runs a hand over his helmet to check for dents.

"I can tell you why." A female voice says. They turn to find a Digimon dressed in purple armour with a fox mask covering her face. They blink owlishly at the new Digimon. "Quiet simple really, he's larger then you and there for has more stamina. It also helps that I have infused this room with energy power ups for dark types." The mega continues. Lan then asks in his deep thunderous voice, "Who are you?" The mega answers, "I forgot my manners, I'm Iris. The one who's broken through the barriers between worlds." Then a large dragon Digimon appears behind Iris.

The Digimon stands eighty feet tall. On the dragon's skull are five horns. There are short dark red and black feathers growing from behind the horns. The feathers stop at the back of the neck, where the shoulders and wings are. The wings are a large bat looking wings and are folded up on the Digimon's back. The dragon stands on his back legs and his tail is twitching every so often. The dragon's skin colour is dark orange in colour with violet eyes. The fingers of this dragon Digimon are white and sharp looking. The belly of the dragon is also white.

He wills his Digivice to appear and scans the dragon Digimon.

**Rhihidramon**

Mega level Digimon

Data type

Feathered Dragon. Attacks are Gallium Cannon and Ghora Metal.

He lets his Digivice disappear and stare at the great dragon. "His name is Kouta." Iris says. He glances over at Lan and finds that Jinx has already gone. He takes a defensive stance. Iris noticing this says, "I know that Kouta and I would lose to the two of you, but there is something that Kouta and I can do. Something you have never seen before I'll wager."

Then both of the mega Digimon begin to glow and both of them say, "Rhihidramon!" "Kuzuhamon!" and then together, "DNA Digivolve to … WaruZanmon!" A new Digimon is formed.

The new Digimon looks humanoid. The Digimon is a good fifteen feet tall. The Digimon has a large sword on his back that looks to be ten feet long and very heavy. Grey armour with trim of red covers the Digimon's arms, chest, and legs. The Digimon's face is covered with a red mask with blue eyes staring out. The mask has a mouth with teeth showing, fang like teeth. The skin colour of this Digimon is brown.

He once again wills his Digivice to appear and scans the Digimon in front of them.

**WaruZanmon**

Mega level Digimon

Virus type

Demon Fighter. Attacks are Shadow Blade and Poison Slash.

Once again the Digivice vanishes and the mega reaches for his huge sword. Before either Lan or him could move to defend themselves, they are sent flying. They are sent through the wall behind them.

He coughs as he tries to get up. He glances at Lan, Lan soon charges forward without a pausing. He wants to call out to stop Lan from attacking the mega level Digimon, but he can't find his voice. As Lan takes swings at the mega, the mega just weaves in and out of Lan's attacks. He could see that this Digimon is just playing with Lan.

He finally gathers his energy and charges WaruZanmon from above. He catches the mega by surprise, but his attack is blocked with that huge blade of WaruZanmon. He pulls back before the Digimon takes a swing at him.

Both Lan and him attack WaruZanmon, but either of their attacks seems to faze the other Digimon. _'We're out classed here! WaruZanmon started out as two-mega level Digimon, both would have been tough enough, but how do you fight a mega made up of two-mega level Digimon? We need to Digivolve again, but how? Could Lan and me also DNA Digivolve together? But will we be able to split apart when we're done?'_ He thinks as he is getting up.

He looks over at Lan and says, "We need to go a step further." Lan snorts and says, "I'm open for suggestions." He bites his bottom lip and then says, "I think we should try to DNA Digivolve, it might take us to his level." Lan sighs and says, "We got nothing else to lose. He can't be allowed to get to the real world or the Digital one."

(----------------------------------------Lan------------------------------------------)

They get up and he tries to get in touch with Chaud on a whole new level. He closes his eyes and clears his mind the best he can. He soon feels some thing. _'What this?'_ A voice that sounds like a human Chaud echoes in his mind. _'Chaud?'_ He thinks. _'Lan? Never mind, ready?'_ Chaud's thoughts echo in his mind. _'As I'll ever be.'_ He answers. Soon he feels a emptiness and lets it consume him.

(------------------------------------Hyogalongmon-------------------------------)

He opens his eyes and stares at the other mega. He snorts and opens his wings and soars through the air. He catches a glimpse of the little Digimon called Jinx. He smiles a bit as he notices that the Calumon is safe.

He's hundred feet loon and standing on all fours is a good sixty feet tall. He's colouring is whitish blue with black strips along his back. His skull is nine foot long with two pairs of horns perched on his head. His wings are ninety feet in length and fifty feet wide. His belly and claws are light blue in colour. His attacks are Frost Blast and Northern Hail. Northern Hail sends out large icicles at his enemies. His Frost Blast can freeze his enemies in ice. He's a vaccine and an ice dragon.

He circles the room, looking at the damage that was caused when his other selves were sent flying. He has their memories and understands what it is he was fighting. He eyes WaruZanmon with his green eyes. He is Lan and Chaud, but also either of them.

WaruZanmon gets tired of waiting and uses Shadow Blade. The black blades and the real one are sent flying towards him. He grins and just flies higher and uses his tail to knock the attack away. He then dives at the fighter and roars as he pulls up short of the other mega. He again climbs into the air and uses his Frost Blast on the roof. Then he rams the roof, breaking through the roof and watches as WaruZanmon dodges the parts of the falling roof.

He continues to ignore the other Digimon and continues to attack the castle. He wants to get the other Digimon angry and to lose his cool. He plans on playing of the Digimon's rage.

(-------------------------------------Protoman--------------------------------------)

He forces his eyes open and finds himself staring at orange liquid. He slowly turns his head to his left and finds computers. He then turns to look to his right, he finds someone else in the tube next to him. He can only guess that it was Megaman. He finds it harder to keep his eyes open and slowly looks ahead of him and lets his eyes close. He once again falls asleep.

**To Readers:**

Rhihi means Empire, so Empire Dragon is what Rhihidramon means. Gallium is a rare metallic element. Ghora means Terror. Waru means evil and Zan means murder, so Evil Murder is what WaruZanmon means. Hyoga means Ice and Long means Dragon, so Ice Dragon is what Hyogalongmon means.

Hope you guys enjoy my story so far. It's coming to an end, so here is a preview for Trails of Life:

'He blinks at his younger self and then just sighs. He wonders where his partner is, for he really didn't know what to make of this. He turns to search for Tokomon or DemiDevimon. He then hears the younger version of him say, "What are you doing here?" He sighs and turns to look at the eight year old. He thinks carefully on what to say and then answers, "My name's Jager. As to why I'm here, … that's a secret!" TK's jaw drops and he smiles a bit at this.'

To be continued …


	24. Chapter 24

Lay of the Worlds

I don't own Digimon and Mega Man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

-+- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(:-:) Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

The WaruZanmon soon begins to leap up to the roof. He notices, but acts like he doesn't care. He keeps a sharp eye out for Jinx. He hopes that the calumon is alright.

He is finally satisfied with the damage done to the castle and turns his attention to WaruZanmon. "Finally! You finished with meaningless destruction?" WaruZanmon asks, making his annoyance very plain. He answers in a duel voice, "I thought I'd give you a demonstration of my power." WaruZanmon narrows his eyes in fury.

WaruZanmon then uses Shadow Blade once again. He just stops the attack with a single swipe of his right arm. He then turns to find a group of Navis watching.

He sees Navis that Chaud and Lan have met. Then other Navis that either of them has met were unknown. "Looks like we have some watchers." He says in his duel voice. WaruZanmon turns and looks at the watching Navis. "Then they can watch me delete you!" WaruZanmon says and turns towards him and attacks. He simple head butts the mega that's flying towards him.

WaruZanmon flips and lands on his feet and races towards his sword. He lands and folds his wings up. He waits for the smaller Digimon to attack. He uses his slender tail as a whip to knock WaruZanmon off his feet. He then snaps his head towards the fallen fighter and opens his jaws. WaruZanmon grabs a hold of his upper and lower jaws. They push test each other's strength. He slowly pushes WaruZanmon back and WaruZanmon then lets go of his jaws. WaruZanmon rolls to the left and raises his sword in a familiar fighting stance.

He stares down at the smaller mega and then rears up and uses his front arms to block the sword. WaruZanmon then punches his right arm and he grunts a bit, but snaps his head down. WaruZanmon dodges the attack but gets hit by his tail. He then snaps at the fallen sword, breaking it.

WaruZanmon lands and rolls to his knees. He could smell the anger coming off the other mega. WaruZanmon charges him and he is soon under attack by a series of punches. He then uses his Frost Blast on WaruZanmon.

Frozen solid, WaruZanmon can't block or evade his head butt. The ice encasing the virus breaks off as WaruZanmon is sent flying through the air. He then opens his wings and takes off. He shadows the mega and soon snatches the fighter in his jaws. He chomps down on the virus and soon the castle and him begin to fade out of the Net. He notices Jinx as well.

Soon Jinx and him are in this blackness. He then turns every which way to watch Digimon that lived at the warehouses appear and then vanish. He knows that they are on their way back to the Digital World. He smiles as he remembers the good times that Lan had with Set. Then about the other times that Chaud had with Jinx.

He turns to look at Jinx. "It'll be alright." He tells Jinx. Jinx grins and says, "Your right! What do you call yourself?" He blinks and then admits, "I haven't thought about it." Jinx then says, "O."

(--------------------------------------Megaman------------------------------------)

He wakes and finds himself on a table. He then slowly moves his head to his right and finds a light blond human lying on a table. He then blinks and then gets up. He uses his hand to keep him from lying back down.

He looks around the room some more. He finds a pair of white shorts and then looks over to where the human is laying. He notices that the shorts that the human was wearing were also white.

He then hears the human groan and move. Soon the human moves and looks in his direction. He finds himself looking into blue eyes. The human's eyes widen on seeing him. "Hey, I'm Megaman." He says. "Megaman? You're human!" The other says. He stiffens and then says, "Protoman?" The blond nods his head. He feels numb; he can't believe that the human in front of him is Protoman.

After gawking at each other for a good ten minutes, he finally says, "You're blond and have blue eyes." The teen answers, "You kind of look like Lan, only with emerald eyes." He blinks and runs a hand through his brown hair. He just gazes off into space, if Protoman is human, that makes him human too.

Soon they also get off the tables and begin to walk about. He finds it so odd; he finds it strange to be human. For one thing, he could feel the cold floor. He also notices how the tiny hairs on his arms rise up too. He then realizes that he's cold.

A door appeared and in walked in a man in light brown robes. The looks to be in his twenties with light brown hair and hazel eyes. In his hands are cloths and shoes for the two of them. He glances at the other teen; he finds it hard to call him Protoman though.

"I see that you're up, here are some cloths for you." The man puts the cloths on the closest table, the one he was lying on. He picks the light blue shirt and dark brown pants. He then puts on some socks and then the grey runners.

The other teen is now wearing a red shirt, brown pants, and grey runners. After they both finish checking out each other, they turn to the man. The man then begins, "I believe you have notice that you are no longer Navis. The reason is simple, both Chaud and Lan are no long … alive a sense." Both of them try to ask questions, but the man simply puts his arms up and says, "Just wait, I'll explain. You see, they DNA Digivolved into a mega level Digimon. So, they are and aren't 'alive.' Right now, the Digimon that they formed is between worlds. We are researching means to get them to split apart, but that's going to take some time." They both sigh and the teen that used to be Protoman asks, "Then why turn us into humans?" The man looks sad for a second, and then says, "They'll be Digimon through and through. As you may know, Digimon are not allow in the Real World. This also goes for humans and the Digital World. The reason that Digimon were able to was because Iris wasn't opening gates from the Digital World, but from the Net. We'll be working harder to stop that from happening again, though." They look doubtful at this.

The man sighs and continues, "You are now blood related to Chaud." The man points to the blond. The blond teen's eyes widen. "Then what about him?" The blond asks. He looks guilty and says, "I'm based on Lan's older twin that died at birth. So, I've been Lan's brother since I was created." The other teen blinks and they then turn to look at the man again. "The reason is simple, with Chaud and Lan no longer human, the two of you are to go back to the real world and take the spots left open. You'll take over from Chaud; you do know his business inside out. And you are to be there to comfort your parents." The man says. He nods in understanding what the man means.

"But we don't have a record or anything!" The blond says. "That's easily taken care of. The world will not remember a time without the two of you, only the Hikari's though. The humans are not ready to understand or know about the Digital World. This whole thing will be erased as if it never happened and the Real World will only know that your brothers disappeared. The history of the Real World will be rewritten to include the two of you." The man says.

He then asks, "Was this all prearranged?" The man then says, "Only bit of it. Here is what was predicted. 'From a world not Digital, they are chosen. Two shall step forward; one to chose a form and the other to mirror it. A demon and angel shall work as one and the disrupter will die. Both shall return home and wait. Trespass not into the other Digital plane, for pain and sorrow shall find the demon and angel. Two shall form an evil and the chosen shall ease to exist. Ice shall make all things right.'" They both just blink and he asks, "Demon? Angel?" The man explains, "You're twin's Digivolution was into demon beasts as a champion and a ultimate. Chaud's ultimate form was that of an angel." He was kind of stunned at that, he kind of thought that Lan would have been the angel.

They stay silent for a few minutes, then the blond asks, "Then what are our names?" The man says, "Your name is Neo Blaze and your is Yuuji Hikari." He blinks at hearing Yuuji, but doesn't ask about why it's not what that core program is called. The man then motions for them to follow him. They did and they soon found themselves some place different.

(---------------------------------------Neo------------------------------------------)

He thinks about the last two years. He finds it hard to believe that he had ever been a Navi. Both Yuuji and him had been dropped off by the Hikari's house. They learnt that much like them, Lan and Yuuji's parents also remember the original timeline and also the new one.

It took them an hour before their new memories came to them. They were both 'younger' brothers to Chaud and Lan and they were only two year younger then them. Chaud and Lan were also sixteen years old instead of fourteen too. This makes Yuuji and him in the same age group that Chaud and Lan were suppose to be in. Also Chaud's Navi was still called Protoman and Lan's Megaman, though the Navis disappeared with their Netops.

Chaud and Lan still did the whole save the world thing too. Yuuji and him choice to not have custom made Navis. It would just feel weird if they did, but that doesn't stop them from being really good net battlers though. They usually ranked second or third, never first though.

He snaps out of his thoughts as he spots Yuuji blading towards him. They both took up blading a good month after they had been human. "Hey Neo!" Yuuji says. He smiles and nods, saying, "Hey Yuuji." Yuuji sits down on a bench and takes off his blades and then puts on some runners. Then the other teen walks over and sits in the shade with him.

"How are things with the company?" Yuuji asks. "Nothing new, you?" He asks. "Got talked into a date with Tea." He grins at this, knowing full well that Yuuji has this huge crush on Tea. "You big chance then." He hints and Yuuji pales and says, "It's not like that! It's a quick one, her first date couldn't go and I just happen to be around!" He snorts; they have found the joy of teasing each other silly.

He continues to bug Yuuji about it for a good ten minutes, and then they both quiet down. They remain silent for five minutes, and then Yuuji asks, "You think that they're happy where ever they are?" He answers, "I believe they are. You told me that Lan found someone to act like his father. I think they're fine. I just wished we had the chance to say bye." Yuuji nods and they then watch as Lan's old friends come their way. They didn't say a word about Chaud or Lan, even though its been two years to this day since they disappeared.

(---------------------------------------Lan-------------------------------------------)

He grins as he watches Chaud and Jinx walk towards him. It's been eight months since Chaud and Jinx when off to visit Wave Aim. Now they're returning.

He glances around the desert area behind him. Then he spots the smoke from Set's cooking fire. When Chaud and him finally split from being a mega, they found themselves by Fresh Wave. They also met up with Set and after two months, decided to take them to Baking Furnace, it was a land of deserts and where Chaud's type and his own type prefer to live. It was the land like Australia where desert types Digimon make their home.

They found that they were the only Aroomon and Kovumon around too. It took them six months of exploring around before they found a good spot to make their home.

Chaud and Jinx get closer and he says, "About time! What kept you?" Chaud shrugs and says, "Rough sailing weather." He studies Chaud and then turns to Jinx and asks, "Is this true?" One of Chaud's hands shot out and stops Jinx from answering. "What? You don't trust me?" Chaud asks. He says, "You seem too relaxed." Jinx giggles and wiggles out of Chaud's grip and says, "He met a girl!" Chaud says, "Traitor!" Chaud then tries to capture the white Digimon but Jinx just hides behind his back, so Chaud settles for just glaring at the so-called 'Traitor.' He rolls his eyes and says, "Come on! Set's cooking lunch already." That brightens Chaud's mood and they then walk towards their home.

They knew that they could never go back to the real world, because it was a price of DNA Digivolving. They were truly Digimon now and Digimon aren't welcome in the real world, but humans aren't too welcome in the Digital World either. He touches his Digivice that rests on his chest. They can still Digivolve whenever they wish to. They just prefer being rookies. He wonders a bit about just what will happen in the future, but decides not to be too worried about it.

He's happy that Chaud found someone; he's not looking though. He might in a few years, but for now, he just want to enjoy this second 'childhood' as it were. Besides, they'll live long and healthy lives in the Digital World. The average life span of a Digimon tends to be a good two hundred years, unless it ends sooner or they Digivolve into megas. Turns out very few Digimon ever Digivolve pass ultimate. There are those that decide that DNA Digivolving look good after the end of their life spans, just few ever take that opinion though.

They also know, but they don't understand how they know this, that their Navis are ok and that they themselves aren't missed too badly. They also know that the memories about Digimon had been wiped too. He hopes that their ex-Navis are ok.

They soon spot the house and then the cooking fire. Set turns and waves at Chaud and Jinx. Chaud waves and Jinx heads over to Set to talk with the champion level Digimon. He walks with Chaud into the house to help Chaud unpack.

"Nothing's changed." Chaud says suddenly. He sighs and says, "Just some things haven't, but lots of things have. It's doesn't hurt as it use to." Chaud then says, "True. The good thing is that for now, everything is in harmony." He nods and they soon finish. They head outside to get something to eat; it's camel meat tonight.

**To Readers:**

Thanks for reading my story! Now you'll have to wait for December for my next story, Trails of Life. It's about TK and his partner going back into time to change things. There will be other X-antibody Digimon making appearances too, just not in the first part of my story or more about the differences between the eight year old TK and his over two hundred year old other self nickname Jager. It'll be following the first season for the beginning of the story. Weather I'll have Ken become the Digimon Emperor or not I'm still deciding about, but Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken will be Digidestine though. See you next month!

Here's another sample of that story:

'He travels for most of the night and soon finds the amusement park that he remembers. Soon he finds hears a something behind him and turns to find an angry Tokomon. "You seen a tall, white haired human around here?" He asks his other self. Tokomon blinks at him and then nods, "You're Jager's partner?" He grins at the name and nods his head. "Yip, I'm Revmon. Could you take me to him?" He tells his other self.

Tokomon sizes him up and then turns to lead him away. He follows by walking around on his hind legs. He grins as he looks at the way TK and, well, Jager seem to interact. Jager turns and nods at him. He walks over with his other self.'


End file.
